El otro lado del espejo
by Mayi Ven
Summary: HGxSB Cap9 UP! En la guerra contra voldemort, Hermione ha sido herida por un hechizo justo en el momento de desaparecer, trayendo como consecuencia su traslado a otro tiempo, el tiempo donde los marauders eran los reyes de Hogwarts..
1. El otro número 12 de Grimmauld Place

Mavi: Hola n-n

¡Huolas! Bueno esto se llama editando..SUPER editando el antiguo capitulo uno, dudo que halla personas que se detengan a volver a leer este capitulo, pero para aquellos nuevos lectores espero que les guste. Hice cambios en narración, pero en general todo quedo igual a la versión mía escrita hace no se cuanto. (4 años? Se me fue la cuenta, prometo terminarlo este año, no es broma). Algo que voy a aclarar nuevamente y que me lo reprochan mucho en los reviews (por eso detenganse a leer la notas del autor eh?, son importantes) es ese extraño asunto que mi mente de 15 años decidió hacer, es decir, yo decidí en mi historia que REGULUS BLACK FUESE EL HERMANO MAYOR ¿Por qué? Que se yo, ya ni me acuerdo, suena irresponsable pero es la verdad, creo que era porque sentía mas atracción de escribir sobre hermanos menores. Extraño lo se, bueno.

Disclaimer: No, no es mío, ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni nadie solo la trama de la historia (Viva eso!)

**El otro lado del espejo**

"El _Otro Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place_**" **

Sus ojos verdes vagaron con premura desde aquella columna gris, llena de grietas aparentemente recientes, hasta la pequeña araña que se deslizaba por el mohoso suelo, ajena a cualquier acontecimiento que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

La oscuridad ahora era su aliada, esa oscuridad que envolvía cada rincón de la enorme estancia donde se hallaba, que a juzgar por las enormes y altísimas columnas barrocas unidas por ornamentados arcos y el abundante polvo volando en el aire, llevaba siglos de haber sido construida y siglos deshabitada.

Aguzó la vista impacientemente, intentando observar a través de la oscuridad el fondo de aquel enorme y silencioso pasillo ubicado justo al frente de la columna donde el se ocultaba. Escondió un poco más su delgado cuerpo y miró a ambos lados, manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier sonido fuera de lugar. Lanzó un suspiro casi imperceptible para intentar liberar aquella continua opresión en el pecho que le advertía que algún suceso, para nada bueno, se acercaba, y luego subió la ensangrentada mano hasta la cabeza, pasándola por el desordenado cabello varias veces, dejando al descubierto sus crecientes nervios.

- Vamos Herm- tosió y cerró un ojo ante el inminente dolor- Sal…sal de una buena vez – susurró Harry Potter, sosteniendo su varita en su brazo derecho que colgaba a un lado y la otra mano oculta dentro de su típica túnica de Hogwarts – Se muy bien que no te dejas vencer fácilmente..-

De pronto su cuerpo se colocó rígido y por instinto alzó la varita, apretando con fuerza la madera entre sus manos, cuando los claros sonidos de unos pasos salieron de aquel pasillo que él vigilaba tan fervientemente. Se ocultó aun mas en las sombras, a pesar de estar rogando con todo su ser que fuese la delgada y estilada figura de ella quien saliese del oscuro pasaje.

Entonces sonrió al ver salir de aquella negrura un esbelto cuerpo cubierto de una túnica similar a la de él, con el enmarañado cabello castaño amarrado en una cola alta y el perfilado rostro cubierto de una capa de polvo en donde resaltaba esa pequeña herida en su labio que parecía haber dejado de sangrar hace un rato.

-Tardaste mucho – Pronunció con la voz temblando, aun sintiendo el miedo en sus entrañas y acercándose a ella para luego ofrecerle un enorme y envolvente abrazo.

-Inconvenientes, Contratiempos..ya sabes..- Se disculpó la joven, con una pequeña sonrisa, que luego se convirtió en una mueca de dolor por el resentido labio roto- Auch- Harry sonrió con calidez y la besó cariñosamente en la frente.

-Debemos ir al cuartel – Recordó el joven, y volvió a mirar al pasillo impacientemente para luego cerrar los ojos y lanzar un suspiro de agotamiento – Herm..me quedaré, no..no puedo dejar a Tonks aquí-

La chica lo miro, ahora con un semblante lleno de disgusto y los brazos colocados en jarras sobre sus caderas, lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

-Harry, las ordenes no son así – Advirtió Hermione, negando con la cabeza- Tonks se enojaría mucho contigo si descubre que no regresaste, así que no comienzas con tus ideas de heroísmo, porque ni creas que me iré y te dejare abandonado-

-Herm..no creo poder aparecerme – Anuncio rápidamente y bajo la mirada, tratando de ocultar la mueca de dolor que se había formado en su rostro.

Hermione alzo una ceja desconcertada, y luego siguió la mirada de Harry, bajando sus castañas orbes por todo el cuerpo delgado del moreno hasta observar una creciente y oscura mancha que cubría un costado de la túnica del ojiverde.

-¡Por Merlin! – Hermione infló los ojos aun más y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, Harry la silencio con un suave beso. Ella solo quedo mirándolo embobada, sin poder reaccionar, moviendo los labios con monotonía, manteniendo sus ojos bien abiertos fijos en el concentrado rostro de él, sintiendo que aquel beso, más que nunca, le sabía a despedida.

-Te amo – Pronunció Potter, separándose de ella, pero dejando ambas frentes unidas, provocando que sus pálidas mejillas se cubrieran de un ligero tono rosa por aquellas dos palabras – Pero conozco mi destino Herm, y no puedo seguir – Jugó un rato con el moño de su cabello, enrollando aquellos rizos en sus dedos y luego le sonrió – Hermione...te prometo… Te prometo que no me marchare de este mundo, sin haberme despedido de ti y sin… haberme casado contigo – Terminó el, dejando el corazón que el corazón de la joven se acelerará descontroladamente.

No podía creer lo que había dicho, sabía que las palabras habían salido de sus labios y cada vez que su cerebro las procesaba se sentía flotar como un globo lleno de felicidad. Aquello era algo que se estaba imaginando y que creyó que se avecinaría en un futuro no muy lejano. Pero nunca llegó a pensar que ese futuro fuese tan pronto y muy distinto a los métodos que ella imaginó que Harry emplearía para pedir su mano, menos aun en un momento como aquel, muy poco romántico. Pero aun así a ella le pareció perfecto, y en su interior daba brincos de felicidad.

Entonces se escuchó el sonido de un cristal romperse a lo lejos, un sonido que la sacó de su instante de ensoñación y la jaló hasta aquella cruda y oscura realidad.

-Vamos, debes irte – Le apresuró Harry. Ella asintió, sin poder evitar dejar de sonreír pero con una mirada que irradiaba tristeza, y se aparto de él dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando no imaginar el cuerpo herido y débil de su novio frente a ella, y se concentró en el lugar al que llegaría, pero en el momento que desaparecía, un hombre alto y encapuchado salía del pasillo. Escucho alterada como unas palabras, desconocidas para ellas, eran pronunciadas, y luego como aquel potente y cegador rayo de luz amarilla, que salía de la varita del recién llegado, impactaba en su pecho.

Vislumbró apenas la mano de Harry extendiéndose a ella, como intentando agarrarla antes de sentir como su cuerpo se iba desvaneciendo, entonces todo a su alrededor pareció hacerse aun mas oscuro y fue cuando supo que se había desmayado.

Despertó. Un fuerte dolor punzante y realmente incómodo, asedió su cabeza acompañado de ligero mareo y unas increíbles ganas de vomitar. Lanzó una mirada de reconocimiento a su alrededor y suspiró algo aliviada, llevándose a la vez una mano en la cabeza para intentar calmar las palpitaciones que sentía en ella.

Al parecer, había llegado al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, pero a pesar de estar segura de que estaba en el cuartel, aquel pasillo no era el mismo que ella conocía. De hecho, si no hubiese sido por el enorme retrato de la aristocrática madre de Sirius (que ahora parecía no tener ganas de arrancar gritos y solo se limitaba a mirarse las uñas cubiertas de esmalte negro) y las extrañas cabezas de elfos, colgadas como trofeos en las paredes de la casa, hubiese pensado otra cosa.

Se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo su ropa y su cuerpo del polvo que había recogido en el suelo sumado al de la batalla anterior. Frunció el ceño confundida al escuchar una voz, para nada conocida, salir de alguna habitación en el piso superior, y luego el cuerpo alto y esbelto de un hombre moreno y ojiazul bajar encolerizados por las pulidas escaleras de madera.

-Que deje a Sirius en casa de los Potter, mi madre pondrá el grito en el quinto infierno – murmuró para si mismo el joven que sin quererlo se le antojo apuesto.

Tenía un lacio cabello negro, atado en una cola baja con una cinta azul que combinaba perfectamente con aquellos profundos ojos del mismo color, que hubiesen sido preciosos de no ser por la frialdad que parecían emanar. Iba vestido con una túnica de primera mano, y su mano derecha relucía un anillo que parecía valer unos cuantos galeones.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, porque aquel hombre de pronto se le había parecido mucho a alguien que había conocido hace algunos años y sin poder aguantarse, no muy segura, preguntó:

-¿Sirius? – El joven de creciente mal genio volteó con una mueca de decepción. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba.

-Y ahora me confunden con ese idiota – Se acercó a la joven y compuso una mueca llena de arrogancia, mirándola fijamente y con ínfula, a los ojos – No, no soy ese imbécil, Merlin me libre, pero si quieres hablarle, bien por ti, esta allá arriba en la primera habitación – caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir, ignorando cualquier comentario que pudiera salir de su boca– a por cierto, no te sorprendas si esta durmiendo, siempre lo hace – y salió como una ráfaga de la casa, no sin antes dar un sonoro portazo.

Hermione parpadeó dos veces, aun sorprendida por la escena, y luego se levantó.

-¿Quien demonios era ese? Se parece mucho a Sirius- Pensó con la mirada posada en el cuadro de la madre del mencionado- Tanto así que por un instante pensé que estaba vivo – Entonces sus deliberaciones se detuvieron de golpe al recordar las palabras de aquel frío joven.

"_No, no soy el..pero si quieres hablarle, esta allá arriba en la primera habitación a la derecha"_

Imposible. Eso no.. no podía estar hablando en serio. Sirius Black estaba muerto, había sido asesinado por Bellatrix Lestrange hace mas o menos dos años atrás.

¿Y si aquel hechizo..? ¿Y si ella hubiese..? no, no podía ser, el simple hecho de pensar la oración hacia que sus piernas se volvieran gelatina y su cuerpo desatara un ligero temblor. No, simplemente se estaba imaginando cosas pero aun así debía asegurarse.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud, y se sorprendió al descubrir que estas no rechinaban a causa de la vejez y el descuido. Incluso la pintura verde que cubría las paredes ahora parecía reciente, y los cuadros que colgaban de ellas eran ejemplares que, estaba segura, jamás contempló en Grimmauld Place. Llegó al primer piso, que ahora estaba cubierto de una esplendida alfombra negra, giró a la derecha e intento respirar con tranquilidad, a pesar de que su corazón latía a mil por hora. Vio una puerta de madera embarnizada y con las iniciales "SB" talladas en la parte superior de la misma, y recordó que aquel era el cuarto donde Harry solía dormir. Caminó hasta ella sintiendo un enorme revoltijo en el estomago. El mango de plata le pareció inalcanzable y el marco de la puerta se le tornó cada vez más grande a medida que ella se acercaba. Lanzó un suspiro, disgustada por su propia actitud y rezó para que todo aquello fuera un mal entendido. Extendió la mano temblorosa, tomó el fino mango de plata en sus manos y luego lo giró.

Aquel era un hermoso y amplio cuarto con paredes de un escarlata suave que no contrastaba para nada con el verde del resto de la casa. Había varios afiches de equipos de Quidditch distribuidos por la habitación, desde las paredes hasta lo que parecía la entrada a un baño personal. Estos mostraban escenas de algunas jugadas peligrosas o uno que otro jugador famoso luciendo una sonrisa y saludando. Extraños objetos estaban repartidos en todos los espacios vacíos de los cuales Hermione solo pudo reconocer un chivastoscopio y un pequeño pensadero. Al fondo, se encontraba una enorme cama de madera con cortinas del mismo color escarlata de las paredes, y un escaparate de aspecto antiguo pero que iba perfecto con el ambiente de la habitación, estaba justo al lado del lugar de reposo.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces ante aquel panorama y luego con lentitud caminó adentrándose en la habitación, para luego acercarse a la aparentemente cómoda cama. Las finas sabanas de seda, de color dorado, envolvían el cuerpo esbelto de un hombre de aproximadamente diecisiete años. La castaña tragó con fuerza y asomó la cabeza para poder mirar el rostro de la persona que parecía profundamente dormida, entonces su corazón se detuvo de golpe y sus ojos se inflaron llenos de sorpresa al reconocer a un joven que para ella sería imposible no distinguir.

-Esto no puede ser él…tú – caminó hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza – ¿Qué mierda esta pasando aquí? Se supone que debería estar en el cuartel – barbotó "Pero estas en Grimmauld Place" Se recordó a si misma. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que todo aquello fuera un sucio juego creado por su mente, y se pellizcó el brazo izquierdo como para intentar despertar de algún mal sueño, pero al abrir nuevamente los parpados descubrió que seguía ahí. En la misma habitación.

El chico que estaba envuelto en las sabanas, se cubrió la cabeza con las mismas y murmuro con la voz llena de modorra:

-¿Eres tu Regulus? No seas tan maduro y déjame dormir otros veinte minutos – Hermione abrió la boca sin producir un sonido, luego la cerró, incrédula por lo su mente parecía gritarle

¿Acaso…Acaso había regresado en el tiempo? Era algo completamente imposible, considerando que desde hace siglos los magos habían intentado dar con un hechizo que pudiese realizar tal proeza, pero siempre se topaban al final que se necesitaba un aparato a través del cual pudiese realizarse el dichoso viaje, que a la larga fue lo que se convirtió en el giratiempo. Conclusión, se necesitaba de alguna medio para poder viajar atrás en el tiempo. Pero si mal no recordaba, alguien le había lanzado un conjuro antes de desaparecer..un Hechizo que hizo contacto con su cuerpo y que ella, quien conocía la mayoría de los hechizos del mundo mágico- modestia aparte- no supo reconocer. Un hechizo que quizás era una nueva invención de Voldemort, cosa que creyó posible. Porque podría ser un mago oscuro, pero al fin y al cabo, era un genio en eso de la magia.

El joven Sirius Black se quitó las sabanas furioso, por no poder conciliar el sueño, se sentó en la cama, dejando los codos apoyados en ambas rodillas y los brazos colgando en medio de ambas piernas, y luego miró al frente. Sus ojos chocaron con la extraña mirada de Herm.

-¡Uy! Este tipo de visita repentina no me sorprende ¿viniste a tomarme una foto candente para ese ardiente calendario? – Dijo con tono adulador y un guiño de alegría y picardía en sus ojos – Creo que deberías primero consultar con la presidenta del Club de Fans "Sirius mi sexy amigo" o eres de ese nuevo "Sirius, buscamos foto de su sexy miembrillo"- Frunció el ceño- Porque si es así, ese no me agrada y me ridiculiza, y el nombre le va muy largo ¿no crees?- Hermione tragó con fuerzas, aun sin procesar las palabras de el- Seas de cual seas, unas de las reglas es que no está permitido entrar a la casa de los Black – Sirius se levantó, se le cayeron las sabanas de encima, y dejo a la vista un formado torso. La castaña se sonrojó, pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Sirius? – Repitió con voz ronca, llevándose una mano a su cabeza. El dolor se hacia mas intenso e insoportable.

-¡Pues Claro! No pensaras que soy Regulus ¿eh?- El pelinegro caminó hasta el mueble de aspecto antiguo que ahora parecía jugar el papel de armario- soy mucho mas sexy que el, mas simpático, mas lindo, mas inteligente en fin, lo supero en todo – Tomó una bata del escaparate y se la colocó, pasando los brazos por las mangas pero sin amarrar las cuerdas a la cintura – Entonces… ¿Qué deseas? ¿Foto? ¿autógrafo?

-Esto- Sacudió la cabeza- Esto no me puede estar pasando..yo – De pronto todo se volvía borroso a su alrededor, las preocupaciones del día y aquel extraño acontecimiento la habían alcanzado finalmente, haciéndola sentir enferma y jugándole, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una mala pasada. Sintió que sus piernas ya no podían sostener su pesado cuerpo, los brazos no le respondieron y lentamente comenzó a caer dirección a lo que parecía ser un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero antes de sentir el impacto se desmayó por segunda vez en aquel ajetreado día.

Sirius vio extrañado como los ojos de la chica parecían salirse de sus órbitas y a juzgar por su semblante perdido no había escuchado ninguno de los comentarios que el había hecho. De pronto el frágil cuerpo blanquecino comenzó a caer, aproximandose cada vez más rapido a la pulida madera del suelo. Corrió y la sostuvo en brazos justo en el instante anterior de su impacto con el suelo.

-¿Se desmayó por mi? – Se preguntó abrumado, y luego sacudió la cabeza para reprocharse aquellos tipos de pensamientos idiotas que su egolatría y narcisismo solían traer – Acaso ¿estará enferma? – Posó su mano sobre su propia frente y luego en la de ella, para comparar así la temperatura, pero todo parecía perfectamente normal.

La puerta del cuarto rechinó, indicando que había sido abierta, dando paso a una señora que rondaba los treinta. Su cuerpo delgado, esbelto y alto, combinaban perfectamente con aquella mata de rubio y bien rizado, que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía ojos azules similares a los de Sirius y su rostro denotaba severidad e ínfulas de superioridad. Fijó la vista en los jóvenes y su rostro compuso una mueca de asco.

- ¡Por Merlin, Sirius Black! Respeta tu hogar – Lo regañó con un tono de voz áspero que arrastraba las palabras, haciendo parecer que estaba por encima de todos – Deja las escenas amorosas, y vístete, vamos a comprar algunas cosas al callejón Diagon, esta noche iremos a casa de los Malfoy-

-Pues el _iremos _me sonó a multitud- Gruñó él, arqueando una ceja- Prefiero ingerir ese raro estofado de Kreacher antes que ir a ver a "Matóhoy"– Opuso el chico, levantándose con Hermione en brazos, para luego caminar con ella en vilo hasta su cama – Ya yo le avise a mi Padre, iré a casa de los Potter y mi hermano me llevará-

-¡Por Merlín!..Este mocoso me trae loca – Sirius miró disgustado a su madre – ¡Reg! ¿Dónde estas? – Salió de la habitación buscando al primer hijo de los Black, no sin antes dar un portazo.

Sirius cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro con el ceño fruncido. Luego los abrió y miró a Hermione, quien dormía placidamente sobre la cama.

-No creo que esta chica sea de alguno de mi club de Fans – Sonrió para si mismo ante lo ridículo que sonaban sus comentarios y trató de observar mejor la insignia que se adhería al pecho de su tunica, pero antes de que pudiese distinguir algo ella se colocó de perfil y solo su rostro quedó a la vista. El levantó ambas cejas y detalló el delicado contorno de su cara. "Naada Mal" pensó animado.

Hermione se movió algo incomoda, pero inmediatamente se sorprendió al sentir su cuerpo recostado sobre mullido y cómodo cuando creyó estaría reposando sobre el frío suelo de madera. No pudo evitar sonreir y sentir un ligero alivio pensando que, después de todo, aquella locura no había sido si no más que un simple y mal sueño. Entonces abrió los ojos, esperando encontrar la vieja habitación de Grimmauld Place, con el cuerpo de Harry junto a ella. Pero lo que vislumbro fue una habitación escarlata y a un joven frente a ella, observándola con unas sonrisa en la cara. Y no pudo evitar suspirar decepcionada.

-Hola – Saludó Sirius, mirándola amistosamente, a la vez que se apoyaba con el hombro en una de las columnas de la cama – Creo que no eres de ninguno de esos Clubes...entonces ¿Quien eres?-Carraspeó y miró hacia otro lado- Espero que no seas una de las extrañas conquistas de Reg-

La castaña lanzó una mirada completamente aludida al joven. "¿Ahora que?" Se preguntó sintiendo como la frustración iba en aumento y el pequeño malestar en su sien parecía querer arreciar "¿Que le diré? Hola, soy Hermione Granger, y vengo del futuro ¡Merlín! incluso suena descabellado de solo pensar". Black alzó una ceja, esperando respuesta mientras que su pie derecho comenzaba a golpear el suelo una y otra vez, desesperado por el silencio de ella. "Vamos Hermione, algo convincente".

Entonces...

-Soy estudiante de intercambio – Respondió tan rápido, que creyó que las palabras salían atropelladas. Y es que si no lograba convencer al mago, se acabarían sus ideas, teniendo en cuenta que aquella era la única que tenía.

-Ahm- El pelinegro se despegó de la columna y se colocó frente a ella- ¿Y que haces en esta casa? Porque, que yo sepa, mi madre no se ha unido a ningún grupo de intercambio de magos-

-Bueno..yo..eh..- Movió sus manos intranquila, estrujando una contra la otra y sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel – Yo..no se aparecerme muy bien si… esto… esto supuestamente debería ser desde Estados Unidos, que es mi hogar, hasta la casa de los Point Dulac en Francia, pero al ver que hablas inglés puedo deducir que quedé un poco desubicada-

-¿Francia? – Preguntó impresionado con ambas cejas formando un arco – Pues de Inglaterra a Francia hay muchos Kilómetros..-

-¿Inglaterra?... ¿Estoy en Inglaterra?- Inquirió tratando de parecer angustiada – Dios santo… ¿Qué pensaran mis padres de mi? Tonta bruja- Se reprendió- ¿Qué haré ahora?

-Si quieres le digo a mi Padre que te traslade- Se encogió de hombros- No creo que sea mucha molestia-

-NO..- Gritó rápidamente, Sirius la miró aun mas confundido – no ehm… si voy hasta allá seré… rechazada, si… porque no se aparecerme- Anunció a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la sien y comenzaba a masajear- Tonta bruja- Repitió

-Es extraño – Alegó Sirius, apartándose de su lado, para luego lanzarle una mirada fugaz y analizadora al chivatoscopio que descansaba sobre su mesa – Aquí no te dan el permiso si no pasas el examen, y no creo que tu lo hayas pasado – Miró a Hermione– O me estás mintiendo o estás haciendo algo ilegal-

-No ¡Para Nada! – Refutó Hermione, asustada al creer que el podría confundirla con uno de los seguidores de Voldemort – Lo que pasa es que en mi país no son muy...bueno..justos en cuanto a las leyes-

-Ahap… ¿Y se podría saber…?-

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas? – La bruja se levantó de la cama tratando de aparentar cólera – No soy una maquina de respuesta ni nada por el estilo- Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la coronilla de la cabeza- ¿Que haré ahora? – Pero esta vez no mentía, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, y mucho menos de cómo arreglar aquella situación. ¿En que lío se había metido?

-Yo puedo hablar con mi madre y eh..- Carraspeó mirando hacia otro lado- decirle algunas verdades modificadas– Resolvió Sirius como leyéndole la mente y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, quizás un poco sorprendido por su propio ofrecimiento – Como que tus padres te mandaron hasta aquí a sabiendas de que los Black son una de las familias de magos con mayor fama-

-Estee...- Hermione se burló en sus adentros por el intento de excusa que pretendía dar Sirius, e interiormente se prometió mecanizar alguna forma de convencer a sus padres- Bueno, como tu quieras- Sirius asintió y se separó de ella- Por cierto, gracias..no todo el mundo acepta en su casa a una desconocida que asegura venir de otro país-

-Espero que ese no sea un comentario sarcástico- Bromeó él y la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír- Supongo que es porque algo me dice que confíe en ti aunque..- Se detuvo, levantando la mano y mostrándole el dedo índice- No creas que por ese instinto mi confianza sobre ti es plena, apenas ni siquiera sé tu nombre-

-Bueno eso se puede resolver- La bruja se levantó de la cama y estiró una mano hacia él- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hermione Granger-

Sirius sonrió de lado y cogió su mano sin hacerse esperar

-Sirius Black-

-Entonces no más problema, ya nos sabemos nuestros nombres- Hermione caminó de nuevo a la cama y se volvió a sentar- supongo que tienes que bañarte y..- Sirius asintió evitándole que continuara.

Dio unos cuantos pasos mas hacia el baño, dándole la espalda a ella, pero de pronto una luz se encendió en su cabeza lo que hizo que se girara sobre sus talones.

-Dime una cosa – Observó de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la bruja como intentando deducir algo solo por su contextura – ¿Eres sangre pura?

-Si – Mintió Hermione intentando no dudar ni un segundo su respuesta al recordar algo dicho por el ojiazul en su quinto año en cuanto a los Black y sus ideales- No creerás que pertenezco a los sangre impura ¿o sí?

-No no- Negó Sirius suspirando un poco frustrado ante su respuesta – Ya veo que no – susurró para luego meterse en el cuarto de baño con aires de desencanto.

Hermione apretó las uñas contra su mano, sintiéndose culpable por semejante mentira y recordándose que al menos aquello podría ser desmentido.

--

La ducha se accionó justo en el instante en que él puso un pies dentro del pequeño cubículo. El agua se deslizó desde la coronilla de la cabeza, logrando que su cabello se pegará a sus ojos, y luego por todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de los pies. De verdad que un baño era todo el momento de relajación que necesitaba un adolescente en una familia como la de él. Era un pequeño momento de escape, además de las contadas salidas en escoba supervisadas muy de cerca por su padre. Apoyó su frente contra la cerámica azul de la pared y dejó que el agua bañara su amplia espalda.

De pronto su ceño se frunció y sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca de confusión "¿Quién será? Me inspira confianza, es cierto, pero aun así fue un poco idiota de mi parte al creer tan fácilmente todo lo que me ha dicho". Sacudió un poco la cabeza "Le dije que la ayudaría y no soy un hablador, así que debo cumplir y ayudar a esa linda castaña" Infló los ojos aturdido por sus propios pensamientos y acciones y solo una pregunta se formuló en su mente

¿Desde cuando él, Sirius Black, ayudaba a una desconocida?

Suspiró y alzó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el agua bañara todo su rostro "No solo es eso, esa chica… tiene algo.." Negó con la cabeza y cogió el champú de un pequeño estante que colgaba mágicamente a un lado. Solo esperaba que de todo aquello no resultara nada malo, " Nada malo" se dijo a la vez que esparcía el liquido por todo su cuero cabelludo.

--

Hermione se sentó en la cama de Sirius, cruzándose de piernas, a la vez que con magia retiraba la insignia de Hogwarts de su túnica- objeto que la colocaría en serios problemas- y la escondía en un bolsillo. Ahora sus preocupaciones iban en aumento, dirigidas específicamente al tiempo donde pertenecía, haciéndole recordar a Harry. Porque si comenzaba a deducir y atar cabos, el chico herido no se había quedado solo. Había quedado con aquella persona que le había arrojado el hechizo, y a juzgar por lo que logró, al trasladarla a ella a otro tiempo, aquella persona no pertenecía a su bando.

Sirius salió del baño, ya vestido, pero con el cabello aun mojado y goteando un poco. Hermione se volteo a mirarlo no esperando aquella imagen tan-no pudo evitar pensarlo- sexy y luego se levantó rápidamente de la cama, como si una aguja hubiese sido colocada debajo de ella. Sintió como un creciente sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y se regañó por aquella estúpida actitud infantil de una quinceañera. Sirius carraspeó intentando ocultar una pequeña carcajada.

La castaña frunció el ceño y pensó que ella le había dado un motivo más a Sirius Black para ser tan egocéntrico como es.

-Bueno…- Se levantó y se acercó a el- me..me a-ayudaras?? – Tartamudeó y al darse cuenta de su actitud inspiró hondo tratando de concentrarse.

-Si..vamos- Caminó hasta la puerta seguido muy de cerca por ella- Hablaremos con mi madre-

Salieron del cuarto del adolescente y subieron hasta llegar al último piso que, en cuanto a decoración, no distaba mucho del piso donde se ubicaba las habitaciones de los hijos. Sirius la condujo hasta una ornamentada y, a juzgar por la madera, costosa puerta blanca anunciándole que aquello era el despacho de su madre. El ojiazul tocó con su puño dos veces sobre la blanquecina madera y esperó a que la fría voz de su madre los invitara a acceder al interior de la habitación.

Al entrar una señora pálida y rubia, parecida al retrato que ahora colgaba en la planta baja de la mansión y muy distinta a la anciana decrépita que lanzaba los atormentantes gritos en el Grimmauld Place de su época, apartó la vista de un libro forrado de terciopelo el cual se titulaba "Buenas Costumbres Hechiceras", y la fijó en su hijo.

-¿Te decidiste? – Preguntó con algo de esperanza, pero con los labios fruncidos ante la presencia de la castaña – ¿Vendrás con nosotros a casa de los Malfoy?-

-No – Negó el chico moviendo la cabeza, a la vez que cerraba la puerta tras el – Solo vengo a discutir sobre cierto asunto relacionado con esta chica – y señalo a Hermione con el pulgar, la cual estaba colocada un paso tras el. Ella saludo con la cabeza.

-¿Tu Novia? – Inquirió cerrando el libro, quizás con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, y examinando a Hermione con una mirada tan penetrante que parecía que intentaba recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle de ella. Sirius rodó los ojos, no sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco ante la suposición de Walburga Black.

-No – Repitió el animago, hastiado por las preguntas de su madre y la manera despectiva en la cual las formulaba – Ella vino hasta aquí desde…Brasil, solo para mejorar un poco el ingles y aprender de las costumbres inglesas – La madre de Sirius arqueó la cejas- y le dijeron que en nuestra familia la recibirían muy bien porque somos una de las mejores estirpe de magos existente en Gran Bretaña, al igual que su familia, solo que la de ella es en América – Ante estas palabras el orgullo de la señora Black no dudó en inflarse, y las dudas cedieron.

-Un placer, Querida – Dijo levantándose de la silla, pero dejando las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa con los brazos extendidos, separados levemente uno del otro –Mi nombre es Walburga Black, ¿y tu eres…?

-Hermione Jean Granger – Terminó la joven aparentando un tono maravillado, pero a la vez sorprendida de cómo la madre de Sirius podría tragarse semejante ridiculez – Mucho gusto, señora, allá en Brasil la familia es muy renombrada, porque como usted sabe, queda muy poco como nosotros en esta época- Tragó saliva intentando que su tono de voz sonara convincente- Me refiero a que hay muy pocos con una larga descendencia de magos y sin una sola gota de sangre impura en nuestro linaje – Añadió suspicazmente y se felicitó por su idea.

Sirius frunció el ceño preguntándose, ante la respuesta de ella, si había sido una buena elección el ayudarla.

-Oh si querida – Coincidió felizmente, a la vez que volvía a sentarse – Sangres sucias por todos lados, cada vez la pureza es menor es este mundo mágico, pero eso no sucederá con los Black, no permitimos que..-

-Yo me voy – Interrumpió Sirius malhumorado ante las palabras de su madre- Necesito hacer las compras del colegio-

-Ah… perfecto, así podrás acompañar a la señorita Granger a su habitación – Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto por la orden de su madre e intentó, con dificultad, no reprocharse a si mismo por haber ayudado a la chica que, a primera vista, se veía inocente. Vaya que las apariencias engañan.

-¿En donde?-

-Será la que sigue a la tuya- Walburga se llevó una mano al mentón y añadió- Por cierto, debo informarle esto a Orion, aunque no creo que no rechace la estadía de la señorita en nuestra casa-

Sirius se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la puerta

-Muy bien..muy bien, entonces será la habitación contigua a la mía- Intentó ocultar una mueca- Vamos – Abrió la puerta y esperó, apoyado en el marco, a que Hermione saliera.

-Un enorme placer conocerla – Dijo la castaña, inclinando levemente su cuerpo

-Lo mismo digo querida – La madre de Sirius abrió un cajón y sacó una reluciente pluma de águila y pergamino de muy buena calidad – En estos momentos escribiré a Dumbledore para explicarle de tu entrada Hogwarts- Comenzó a escribir- Es la mejor escuela de Magos y Brujas de toda Gran Bretaña, y a donde asisten todos los Black.. – Levantó un momento la mirada del papel, volviendo a fijarla en ella– Bueno querida, te esperamos en la cena-sonrió con levedad, pero el gesto pareció extraño en su rostro- supongo que tendrás hambre -

-Mucha, señora– Afirmó sonriente, y luego de volver a realizar una inclinación, salió de la habitación con Sirius pisándole los talones-

Debes de estar encantada con Walburga Black – Comentó el pelinegro, escupiendo el nombre de su madre con cierto asco a la vez que fruncía el ceño, creyendo saber la respuesta.

-Para nada – Lo contrarió Hermione con una sonrisa de suficiencia a la vez que comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, Sirius se detuvo y la miró sorprendido – No me gusta su actitud en cuanto a los hijos de los muggles..-

-Pero tu y... ella-

-Si, solo fue actuación, y por mera educación – Aclaró ella, y se detuvo al ver que Sirius había hecho lo mismo hace unos segundos – ¿Sucede algo? –Sonrió con una ceja alzada al descubrir algo- ¿Son mis dotes de actuación tan buenos como para engañarte? ¿O eres tu tan idiota como para caer? -

Sirius infló aun más los ojos – si eso es posible- y no pudo evitar dejar la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Pero luego sacó una pequeña carcajada y bajó hasta el escalón donde esperaba ella.

- No se que decir, solo que siento haberme confundido– Se disculpó, y reinició la marcha para llevarla hasta la habitación designada para la castaña, dejando a Hermione cohibida, por un pequeño instante, debido a la actitud del Black, pero luego bajó rápidamente hasta alcanzarlo.

De pronto Hermione recordó algo que le había mencionado Sirius a Harry el año anterior durante la estadía del ojiverde en Grimmauld Place a mediados del verano, un evento que pasaría durante los dieciséis años del Black. Y a juzgar por las apariencias del cuerpo de Sirius y por el hecho de que el Black aun seguía en esa mansión, aquella era la época en la cual el joven contaba con sus dieciséis. La bruja miró aludida al pelinegro. Quizás para esos momentos ya lo tenía todo planeado, y al juzgar por la mirada que le lanzaba a su madre y su continuo ceño fruncido durante el recorrido hasta la habitación, no esperaría mucho mas para escapar de aquel lugar.

-Entonces..te escaparas – Preguntó Hermione, logrando detener a Sirius en el acto, incrédulo por el comentario de la castaña– Lo supuse claro, por la manera en que te dirigías a tu madre...-Calló un instante y le sonrió con calidez- yo también haría lo mismo – Añadió y Sirius no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto.

-Mas tarde iremos a comprar tus cosas – Evadió el Black sin responder a lo que pareció haber sido más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero aun así no borró su sonrisa – Y después vendremos a cenar, todo lo que tu estómago pueda soportar-

-Bueno- El Black la acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación- Tomare una siesta y luego vendrás por mí, que no te de pena abrir la puerta si no respondo, es muy probable que me halla quedado rendida, ¿Te parece bien?-

-Perfecto-

_Continuará_

-EOLDE-

Se los dije, modifiqué muchísimo el capitulo, tanto que no se si dupliqué el número de páginas. Esperó que le halla gustado a quien lo volvió a leer y quien lo lea por primera vez, de cualquier forma, un review no estaría nada mal, créanme, cuando uno recibe reviews se siente mas alentado a escribir y las ideas vienen mas, ¿así que como esperan que actualize sin reviews? Broma, si actualizaré, pero dejen sus comentarios por favor.

Un besoo, se despide

Mayi Ven


	2. Este ya no es mi hogar

Mayi: Hoolaaa!! O_o...como estan??..yo toy bienn!! .. nada puede arruinar mi felicidad ^^...Bueno...gracias a todas las personas que dejaron sus reviews...asi que aquí tienen el prox. Cap. n-n.. Disfrutenlo!!  
  
****  
  
El otro lado del espejo  
  
"Este ya no es mi hogar"  
  
Cerró con fuerzas el libro que tenia debajo de sus narices. No podía seguir leyendo teniendo la mente en otro lado, y ya se había cansado de estar leyendo varias veces un mismo párrafo, porque perdía el hilo de lo que leía.  
  
Sirius dejó el libro a un lado y tomo pluma y pergamino. Mojó la pluma en el tintero, y comenzó a pasarse la parte superior esta por la barbilla, pensando en lo que iba a escribir. Varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, desde el odio a su familia, hasta la extraña aparición de una muchacha. Cerró los ojos, con el ceño fruncido. Luego los abrió y escribió:  
  
Querido Prongs:  
  
Amigo..no sabes como deseo marcharme de este lugar, e irme a tu casa. No me agrado mucho tu oferta acerca de huir, en cuanto pensé en tus padres. Se que seré una molestia, aunque ellos lo nieguen. Definitivamente, son geniales tu viejos, y no creo que sea bueno que tengan a otro miembro en la familia, y menos de mi edad. No puedo negar que aun estoy pensando en irme hasta haya, y si el comportamiento de mi madre sigue igual, saldré corriendo de inmediato (esta noche me invito a casa de los Malfoy..que te parece??).  
  
Bueno, Prongs, esta no es la única cosa por la que te escribo. Hoy.., hace poco, hizo aparición en mi casa una chica. Yo se que no debí ayudarla.., porque no puedes ayudar a un extraño que se aparece así no mas, pero esa chica me provoco algo.., ya se que dirás.. "el mujeriego de Sirius" ..pero no era por eso. Así que dispuse de llevarla con mi madre, ofreciéndole una mentira (después te cuento ese detalle), la cual mi madre creyó completamente, y ayudo en todo a la muchacha. Dime James, que piensas..??, yo no tengo que pensar..pero ella es realmente linda..y ahora iremos a comprar sus cosas para el colegio (estudiara en Hogwarts). Espero tu pronta respuesta..avísame si Wormtail o Moony están contigo.., creo que así ahorrare mas pergamino.  
  
Se despide.. Padfoot (Marauder)  
  
P.D: Crees que si vaya a tu casa, podré llevarla a ella..?, así la conocerás..aunque creo que nadie dejara de que sigas empeñado con Evans.  
  
Leyó la carta, para comprobar si tenia sentido. Luego tomo un sobre de un cajón de la mesilla en donde estaba sentado, la introdujo , Y sello el sobre con la insignia de los Black.  
  
"Kreacher!!" – Gritó a todo pulmón, y al instante un elfo con taparrabo, estampado con la misma insignia hizo aparición..  
  
"El señorito desea algo??"  
  
"Si si.., acércate" – Le hizo una seña, y el elfo se aproximo a el. Sirius le colocó con fuerza el sobre entre las manos – "Si no entregas esto hoy mismo, te aseguro que recibirás una prenda mañana por la mañana..de acuerdo..??"  
  
"D-de acuerdo" – Asintió nerviosamente la criatura, y luego desapareció.  
  
Padfoot quedo por un rato sumergido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada centrada en el lugar en donde había aparecido Kreacher. Finalmente dio un largo bostezo, estirando los brazos, y se levantó. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y salió de ella, caminando hasta el cuarto contiguo. Dio dos suaves golpes, y una voz respondió..  
  
"Sirius..eres tu??"  
  
"Si" – Respondió con desganas – "Ya nos vamos.."  
  
"Y yo que quería seguir durmiendo" – Herms salió de la habitación, y la respiración de Sirius se detuvo momentáneamente. Se había dado un baño, y ahora cargaba un blue jean a la cadera, Estilo vaqueros, con una franela negra que dejaba al descubierto su torso un poco mas arriba de su ombligo, y su espalda. Llevaba un ligero brillo en sus labios, que lo hacían mas sensuales, y un poco de sombra que contrastaban con sus almendrados ojos, y el largo pelo enmarañado, que le quedaba dos dedos debajo de los hombros.  
  
Sirius miraba embobado a la chica, con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. No podía creer que fuera tan hermosa. Era demasiado hermosa, nunca había visto una chica de esa belleza. Sacudió la cabeza con brío, para borrar sus pensamientos.., pero Hermione seguía allí, con ese hermoso aspecto..  
  
"Sirius..Sirius??.."  
  
"S-Si??"  
  
"Vamos??"  
  
"Ah??" – pestañeo dos veces pensando en lo dicho..y luego se sonrojo increíblemente rápido – "SI.." – Grito efusivamente, Herms lo miro aludida –"quiero decir..si..vamos" – Hermione asintió y siguió a Sirius hacia la planta baja- "Y..como...¿¿como conseguiste ropa??" – Preguntó tratando de parecer interesado.., y rogándole a dios que Hermione no se hubiera dado cuenta del embelesamiento con que la había visto en el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto..  
  
"Ah bueno..tu madre me la presto..al igual que el maquillaje" – Recordó entrecerrando los ojos – "Me dijo que era de una de sus sobrinas favoritas, de una de tus primas...creo que era...Nartiza.."  
  
"Narcisa.." – Corrigió Padfoot con gesto de asco..  
  
"Ah..si, ya recuerdo..la madre de Malfoy.."-Sirius volteó a mirar a Hermione mientras bajaba la escaleras..  
  
"¿¿Madre de Malfoy??" – Preguntó. Hasta entonces Hermi no se habia dado cuenta de sus error – "Pero si ella es una Black!!"  
  
"Ahh..P-perdona" – Se disculpo un poco nerviosa – "Es que me he confundido.."  
  
"Mmm..." – y Volvió a mirar hacia abajo..  
  
Cuando bajaron todas las escaleras, Padfoot le hizo una seña a Herms para que esperara un momento, y entro por la misma puerta de la cual Hermione había visto salir a su hermano. Unos segundos después salió Sirius, con mirada triunfante, y agitando frente a Hermione un puñado de llaves.  
  
"Mi padre me dejo utilizar el auto" – Inquirió felizmente – "Me impuso muchas condiciones..pero claro..oídos sordos..Yo nunca soy bueno.."  
  
"Sa..sabes manejar??" – Preguntó asustada, ante aquel comentario – "No quiero ir por ahí con un joven que no sabe.."  
  
"Se que es un aparato muggle" – Interrumpió abriendo la puerta hacia el exterior – Pero es muy útil para muchos.., así que decidí aprender a conducirlo..  
  
"Me alegro.."- Hermione sonrió, y salió por la puerta que Sirius mantenía abierta. El la siguió, cerrando con llave la casa.  
  
Hermione miro a su alrededor. Todo parecía muy distinto ahora que había cambiado de época. No había esos sofisticados carros que ella solía ver en los jardines de la residencias en donde ella vivía. Hasta entonces eran hermosos autos con una increíble aceleración. Pero ahora solo veía de esos carros, que casi siempre se observaban en viejas películas o como exhibición en el museo ( N/A: Cualquiera desearía tener un auto..no importa lo feo o viejo TToTT)  
  
Sirius la condujo hasta el garaje de la casa, lo abrió con las manos, y dejo al descubierto uno de los mejores carros de esa década (N/A: No me pregunten cual)  
  
"Muchos de nuestros vecinos están encantados con este auto" – Recordó Sirius acercándose a la puerta del copiloto – "Pero yo pienso lo contrario..es un asco..la Nimbus 45 la supera en mucho.."  
  
"Nim..Nimbus 45..??" – Preguntó sorprendida, recordando la Nimbus 2000 de Harry..  
  
"Si..no la conoces??" – Sirius rió – Es una de las mejores escobas..La mayoría de los equipo de Quidditch las usan..Yo comprare una hoy mientras tu haces lo tuyo.."  
  
"Oh..ya veo" – Hermione caminó hasta el carro, y Sirius le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Ella entro en el carro y miró como el chico daba la vuelta, e ingresaba por el otro lado..  
  
"No te preocupes, manejare con cuidado" – Añadió al ver la cara de Hermione, ella asintió, pero como precaución se coloco el cinturón de seguridad.  
  
El carro se encendió sin reproches, y Sirius salió del garaje. No fue tan malo como Hermione pensó. La verdad es que no se había montado en carro desde hace mucho tiempo..siempre iba en escoba, polvos flu o trasladores, y desde entonces no se había dado cuenta que el auto, en comparación con los transportes de los magos, era muy lento.  
  
Tardaron unos 20 minutos en llegar hasta el caldero chorreante. Sobre todo por los semáforos y el trafico (Sirius no paraba de dirigir groseros insultos a los demás conductores). Al llegar, El animago dejo el carro frente al caldero chorreante, y los dos entraron en el bar, y sin pararse en nada, fueron hasta la pared de ladrillos. Sirius miro con los ojos entrecerrados, y comenzo a dar golpes en cada uno. Finalmente los ladrillos se apartaron, y ellos pudieron entrar.  
  
"Bueno..bienvenida..este es el Callejón Diagon" – Informó agarrando a Herms, de la mano para guiarla.. ella se sonrojo un poco por el movimiento – "Este es el lugar en donde la mayoría de los magos de Gran Bretaña vienen ha realizar sus compras..y otras importantes cosas..."- Caminó hasta la tienda de Madame Malkins.. – "Primero compraremos tu uniforme.., algo vital en Hogwarts."  
  
Tardaron poco tiempo en la tienda..,y salieron de ella con varios paquetes de mas. Era ropa para Herm, ya que no tenia túnicas para uso diario, aunque ella no creía que fuera a usar ese tipo de ropa en el Londres Muggle. Caminaron por la abarrotada calle hasta llegar a Flourish & Blotts, donde el dependiente los atendió de muy buenas ganas, y consiguieron todos los libros (tanto los de Herm como los de Sirius) en un santiamén.  
  
Luego entraron la tienda de pociones, donde compraron un caldero para la chica e ingredientes que necesitarían según la lista escolar.  
  
Finalmente Sirius entro como un huracán en la tienda de quidditch y deportes mágicos, dejando a Hermione admirando los objetos desde la vitrina de afuera.  
  
Al salir de la tienda, con un paquete alargado en los hombro, miro emocionado alguien a su frente..En cambio Hermione lo miraba totalmente contrariada..su respiración era agitada...  
  
"James!!!...¿¿que haces aquí??" – Gritó felizmente el animago, corriendo hasta su amigo..el le sonrió –  
  
"Que creías perrito??..me dejaste intrigadísimo con tu ultima.." – Paró un segundo, y miro a Hermione..luego añadió en un susurro..- "Es ella??.."  
  
"Si.., verdad que tengo razon??" – James miro con una ceja alzada a su compañero  
  
"Sirius..podría ser..podría ser cualquier tipo de persona"  
  
"James..A que te refieres??" – Inquirió, creyendo saber lo que su amigo pensaba, y mirándolo indiferentemente.  
  
"Lo que sucede es que en cuanto te hablan de chicas, tu..Hola!" – James saludó nerviosamente a Hermione que se había acercado hasta ellos, y al parecer había escuchado un poco..  
  
Herms camino lentamente, como atraída por una fuerza magnética que ejercía el cuerpo de aquel chico al que Sirius había saludado alegremente. Es que, a pesar de reconocer lo que había sucedido, le parecía increíble estar al frente de el.., de esa persona que pronto desaparecería a manos de un temible asesino.  
  
"James" – Se presentó el chico, extendiéndole la mano. Mione miro con impresión el rostro del joven..era tan parecido a su Harry. Ya veía porque esos largos comentarios de los mayores hacia Harry acerca del enorme parecido que tenia con su padre. Era increíble. El mismo cuerpo, delgado y un poco bajo..su cara, idéntica..a diferencia de sus ojos..., y esa misma postura que Harry Zoila mostrar, con esa cálida sonrisa.  
  
"Hermione Granger" – Pronunció al ver que James la miraba aludido, sabia que habían estado hablando de ella...pero realmente no le importaba...ahora algo frío se movía en su pecho, algo que no podía describir – "Un..placer conocerte" – Dijo con dificultad, y con una voz que no indicara lo que había dicho..tomando la extendida mano el joven.  
  
"Igualmente.." – Respondió el joven extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica- "Bueno Sirius, me tengo que ir, mis padres me esperan en el caldero chorreante.., me mataran si no estoy a las 11 en punto allá...es mas" – Añadió mirando el reloj que tenia sujeto a la muñeca – "Ya estoy muerto.."  
  
"Bien Potter, lárgate rápido...porque no quiero asistir a un funeral ..."  
  
"JA.JA" – Pronuncio haciendo énfasis en cada sonido .. – "Bueno...nos vemos, ah!!..a propósito..Rem esta en Escocia, y a Peter no lo dejaron venir a mi casa..bueno..no me arrepiento tanto" – Sirius amplio aun mas su sonrisa..James saco la lengua de lado, de modo divertido..y luego salió corriendo..despidiéndose con la mano.., para luego entra apresuradamente al caldero chorreante  
  
"El es mi mejor amigo" – Aclaró Sirius a Hermione, luego de un minuto de silencio..aunque para Herm eso no era necesario..desde hace años que lo sabia, y al verlo ahora..frente a ella.., riendo felizmente, la hacia sentirse ciertamente incomoda.. – "Ahora..creo que hemos comprado mucho por hoy...aunque para una chica..imagino que es poco.."  
  
"Jajajaja" – Rió Hermione alegremente, rompiendo la tensión que había surgido desde la ida de James – "No..no soy asi..mas bien esa actitud me recuerda una amiga de mi país.." – Dijo pensando en Parvati  
  
"Eh..Bueno" – Sirius miro hacia otro lado, tratando de no atraer la mirada de Hermione – "Ahora podríamos ir a refrescarnos con un rico helado de Florean&Fortescue...son deliciosos..y de todo tipo de sabores..."  
  
"Genial..pero hay un problema" – Contrario la chica, sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios – "Que espero que tengas suficiente dinero..porque yo estoy que salen telarañas de mis bolsillos" – Esta vez la risa salió de Sirius..  
  
"Para eso estoy yo, Hermione" – Atajó Sirius felizmente, y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.., mientras el caminaba lentamente...  
  
Ella solo se quedo parada ahí, mirando con todas las dudas del mundo metidas en su cerebro. Sabia que era muchas cosas que afrontar.. Mucho sucedido en un día. Pero era increíble como había logrado entablar fácilmente una amistad con aquel joven. Y tan rápido. Tanto así que la hacia sentir un miedo...ese miedo que se tiene por dejar de sentir una cosa y comenzar otra.  
  
Escuchó esa gruesa voz llamándola desde lejos para que se apresurara. Fuese lo que fuese lo que le estaba pasando, no le importaba en ese momento..por ahora, lo único que debía hacer era pensar como salir de ese tiempo y regresar a la realidad..o eso creía.  
  
Hermione corrió hasta llegar a Sirius, y juntos se encaminaron hasta la heladería. Luego de recorrer una larga cola y ordenar sus helados, se sentaron en la parte superior de la heladería, donde en un futuro, ella y Ron se encontrarían con un afortunado Harry, preparados para su tercer año escolar. En ese momento ocupaban una mesa de dos, y ambos se comían un enorme helado de aspecto meloso. Hermione chupaba de un cono de fresa y almendra, mientras que Sirius había elegido un delicioso helado de Limón acompañado de caramelo.  
  
Hermione se detuvo un momento de su tarea, y miro fijamente a Sirius.., el pareció captar esa mirada, porque luego se fijo en ella, y dejo de comer su helado..  
  
"Solo quisiera que me dieras una razón" – Dijo ella un poco cabizbaja – "Porque me ayudas??..podría ser cualquier persona..que tal si soy una mortifaga??..o guardo una identidad..o secretos??" – Black la miro confuso.., y analizando sus palabras..pero no había respuestas..- "La verdad es que creo que tu amigo tenia mucha razón.."  
  
"No lo se" – Contestó el peliazul, olvidando la frase referida a James – "Creo que porque suelo ser bueno con las chicas..no podía dejarte así...sin lugar al que ir.."  
  
"Ahh" – El animago le sonrió y luego dio un largo chupón a su helado, pero Hermione solo lo miraba, tratando de descifrar aquel calor que salía de su cabeza. "Solo por ser una chica Herm..es solo por eso.."  
  
****  
  
Una semana era suficiente para adivinar la horrible vida que llevaba Sirius en Grimmauld Place. A Hermione le basto tan poco tiempo para comprender el intenso odio que El merodeador sentía por su descendencia. A pesar de ser recién llegada, La chica se había adaptado un poco las costumbres de los Black, por no decir "Soportarlas".  
  
Cada mañana debían bajar a desayunar a la hora precisa, pero sin la presencia completa de la familia. Solo los dos hijos, acompañados por la invitada.. y la excusa??..los padres no tenían tiempo para desayunar o disfrutar cualquier comida junto a sus hijos.  
  
Luego del desayuno, no había mucho que hacer, eso sin incluir que Hermione podría leer millones de libros hallados en una inmensa biblioteca, pero luego de un tiempo se hacia aburrido, algo que la chica nunca creyó posible. Luego llegaba l almuerzo y la cena, con las mismas condiciones impuestas en la primera comida.  
  
Sirius se quejaba constantemente. No había día ni noche en que se desarrollara una pelea entre el menor de los hijos y algunos de sus padres. Hermione siempre observaba callada la discusión, pero no decía nada..Sabia que eso bajaría su posición en aquella familia.  
  
Pero luego de aquellas peleas, Sirius subía vuelto una furia a su cuarto. Y era en donde comenzaba el papel de Hermione. Ella siempre seguía al chico hasta su habitación, y entraba sigilosamente en ella, y comenzaba a consolarlo, y escuchar todo lo que el pensaba..Sirius ya decía que ella era la mejor manera que tenia para desahogarse.  
  
Desde la llegada de Herms la vida de Sirius se había hecho increíblemente llevadora..., ahora cada vez que peleaba sabia que tenia un oído dispuesto a escucharlo y darle su opinión. Tenia una amiga con que compartir buenos momentos.., algo que su hermano nunca le pudo ofrecer..  
  
Pero aun no se esfumaba su mente aquella idea de fugarse de su casa, y llegar hasta donde los Potter. Así olvidaría todo aquello que tenia que ver con su sangre, y podía vivir tranquilamente en casa de los padres de James, con la compañía de su amigo. Todo seria genial, a excepción de una cosa.. Hermione.  
  
No sabia porque, pero el hecho de dejarla abandonada Lo llenaba temor. Sabia que sufriría como el lo hacia. Que si no se la llevaba con el seria como perder a una mejor amiga. Solo por eso no huía. Por no dejarla sola.  
  
Ahora quedaba solo dos semanas para el regreso a Hogwarts..dos semanas que aprecian siglos. Era la noche de un lunes, y una nueva pelea iniciaba en el estudio de la casa.  
  
"No..voy..a..ir" – Negó nuevamente el chico, acentuando cada palabra – "Estoy harto de todas esas reuniones que tenemos con los Malfoys, los Nott..los Parkinson..Las odio!!"  
  
"Pues Sirius..será mejor que te adaptes" – Atajo su madre roja por la furia –"Porque esto sucederá durante toda tu vida..mientras vivas en esta casa.."  
  
"AH SI??"  
  
"SI!!..Sirius Matthew Black" – Contesto la madre, con tono autoritario (N/A: jejeje..no me pregunten de donde saque el nombre ^-^) – "Te vendrás con nosotros hasta la casa de los Malfoys..aunque eso implique llevarte a rastras!!.."  
  
"Pues madre...lo lamento mucho..pero no te daré ese gusto" – Repuso, esta vez esbozando una astuta sonrisa – "¿¿Dijiste que sucedera..mientras viva en tu casa??"  
  
"Eso mismo" – Afirmó su madre, perdiendo el control..  
  
"Bueno..entonces resolveremos esto fácilmente.."- Propuso el chico tratando de calmar la ira – "Me voy!!..me largo!!..así no tendré que ir a donde NO quiero..ni hacer lo que a TI te apetezca"  
  
"QUEE??!!!" – Gritó con los ojos fuera de orbita..y saliendo de sus cabales..  
  
"Como lo oíste" – Confirmo el merodeador, acercándose a la puerta – "Estoy harto de ti, de tus manipulaciones, de tus tonterías..de tus costumbres..de todos los que viven aquí..ESTOY HARTO DE ESTA CASA...Y YA LO DIJE...ME LARGO!!" – Y salió pisando fuerte de la habitación, seguido de los gritos de su madre..  
  
"SIRIUS..!!...SIRIUS!!...NO TE VAS A NINGUN LADO...VOY HA HABLAR CON TU PADRE!!!"  
  
El chico no presto atención a ninguna de las palabras de su madre. Solo llego a su cuarto, abrió el escaparate, sacando una maleta de el..y la tiro con fuerza en la cama, donde se abrió de golpe. Luego comenzó a meter todo lo necesario de manera desordenada...  
  
"Sirius..."  
  
"No Herms..olvídalo.." – Advirtió el chico, empacando rápidamente, sin mirar a los ojos de la castaña, que acababa de entrar y yacía apoyada de la pared del cuarto – "Esta vez es en serio.., este ya no es mi hogar"  
  
"No me opongo.." – musito la chica, sonriéndole cálidamente – "Solo esperaba convencerte para que no me dejaras sola..pero es obvio que no puedo.."- Sirius se detuvo de hacer su maleta, y dejo ambos brazos apoyados en la cama, con la cabeza entre sus hombros (N/a: no se si entienden la posición). Cerró los ojos y dio un bufido disgustado.  
  
"No se que hacer, Hermione.."- Dijo quedando en aquella posición – "Se que no debería dejarte aquí..pero.."  
  
"No hay problema Sirius" – Aceptó ella, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación – "Supongo que nos veremos en dos semanas..no??"  
  
"Supongo" – musitó el chico escuchando como Herm salía de la habitación..no podía hacer nada..nada..- "Y que tal si.."  
  
Miro a una lechuza con ojos ambarinos, de color pardo y manchas negras, que lo miraba con aspecto de interrogante. Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en su rostro. No podía quedarse..no. Pero ella SI podía irse. Tomo un poco trocito de pergamino y escribió en el "se viene conmigo" . Luego lo enrollo y lo coloco en la pata de la lechuza, quien aun lo miraba  
  
- "Donil...llévala hasta donde James..se que llegaras antes que nosotros...y espérame allá!!" – La lechuza ululo suavemente entendiendo el mensaje y, dándole un suave pellizco con el pico en la mano , salió por la ventana que permanecía abierta.  
  
Sirius, soltó la pluma y dejo la maleta abierta sobre la cama, para luego salir hasta el cuarto de Hermione, y sin pedir permiso para entrar, ingreso en la habitación. Encontró a Hermione tirada de bruces sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados, y la cabeza apoyada en ellos.  
  
Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, se voltio un poco exaltada, pero al ver a Sirius volvió a su posición.  
  
"Pensé que ya te habías marchado.."  
  
"Herm..apresúrate" – Dijo corriendo hasta el guardarropas de ella ya abriéndolo de golpe y sacando todo lo que podía de ella. Hermione al ver el barullo, se sentó rápidamente en la cama..  
  
"Sirius..loco..¿¿que haces!!?" – Pregunto con una sonrisa, ya que le parecía gracioso ver a Sirius haciendo aquello..  
  
"Te vienes conmigo..y no hay excusa" – Añadió al ver que Hermione abría la boca para decir algo – "Me pediste que no te abandonara...no??..pues bien..!!...te vienes conmigo.."  
  
"De verdad que me tienes fuera de si" - Inquirió la chica – "No estas pensando.."  
  
"Que no estoy pensando??!!" – Exclamo con todo un roperio en la mano – "Ja!.." – Sirius puso la ropa en la cama, salio de la habitación un momento..bajo la perpleja mirada de Hermione. Luego volvió a entrar, y metió todo las túnicas de la joven en la maleta..acompañada de cosas para la higiene personal..  
  
"Vamos.."  
  
"Sirius.. que pretendes??" – Pregunto sorprendida – "Olvídalo que contigo no me voy..que dirán tus padres..!!"  
  
"A mi ya no me importa ellos" – Aseguro el chico, acercándose ella – "Vamos" – Repitió aun mas sonriente  
  
"No" – Negó la chica, ya un poco asustada por la actitud del chico..  
  
"Bien.." – Dijo dejando la maleta en el piso – "Muy bien.."  
  
"Sirius" – el animago sonrió maquiavélicamente, la chica infló los ojos al ver que se acercaba – "Q-que vas a hacer??"  
  
"Discúlpame por esto Herm..pero tu me lo pediste" – Sirius se acerco y la tomo en brazos..Hermione se sonrojo completamente ante la situación..pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando..  
  
"Sirius Black!!..suéltame en este instante!!"  
  
"Nouu...- Negó subiéndola hasta su hombro, de modo que sus trasero quedaba cerca de la cara de Sirius – "Oye Herm..nunca te lo había dicho..pero que buen culo tienes.."  
  
"SIRIUS!!"  
  
"Ah si..tienes razón!" – murmuro mas para si mismo, ante los gritos que Hermione daba para exigir que fuese colocada en el suelo – "Se me olvidaba la maleta .."  
  
"Aja!!..y dime como piensas irte!!..dime!!!!" – Chillo la chica, forcejeando para librarse de los fuertes brazos del chico..  
  
"¿¿Crees que no había pensando eso antes??" – Dijo acercándose a una vieja y desformada copa de plata – "Los padres de James ya me habían comentado que podría irme a su casa en cualquier momento..pues hechizaron este objeto" – Y se paso la copa por la espalda con la mano vacía para qe Hermione observara – "Para convertirlo en un traslador..así que..Nos vamos en..tres"  
  
"Sirius..suéltame..por favor" – Gruño agotada por su intentos para liberarse mientras Sirius decía lentamente "dos" – "Sirius..te lo pido.."  
  
"Uno!"  
  
****  
  
Mayi: Jejeje...se que no debi dejarlo hasta aquí, pero es que ya estaba un poquito larguito para mi gusto, y no suelo hacer capitulos tan largos..^^..si si, soy una floja xD..Bueno,los reviews los respondo el prox. Cap. los espero!!..muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!..y recuerden ejar sus reviews!..asi actualizare s rapido -_^ Bye!! Cuídense  
  
Mayi Ven ^^ 


	3. En Godric Valley

Mayi: Hulitas!!...bueno, gracias por los reviews..pero solo me llegaron muy poco..me siento tiste ;-;...aquí les dejo el tercer cap. Espero que les gustes!!..y si no recibo reviews..(8 como minimo ..jejejeje )..no actualizare tan rapido..Aquí se los dejo..!!

El otro lado del Espejo "En Godric Valley" 

"Uno!"

Sintió todo girar a su alrededor rápidamente, y las imágenes de la casa de los Black desaparecieron de sus ojos, que luego cerró firmemente al sentir el desayuno llegar su garganta. Sirius la sostenía firmemente sobre su hombro, impidiendo que ella pudiera liberarse durante la trasladación, ya que ella no tocaba al objeto.

Un segundo después los pies de Sirius tocaron suelo firme. El pareció tambalearse, pero después se mantuvo de pie. Dejo la maleta que traía en el suelo, y luego bajo a Hermione, que solo se limito a cruzarse de brazos, y mirar al lado opuesto de los ojos del chico. El sonrió.

"Herm..está es la casa de James" – Puntualizó, a pesar de que la chica no lo miraba sus ojos..

" Era de saberse" – Asumió de manera cortante.., Sirius la miro aludido..

" Molesta??" – Inquirió un poco sarcástico, pero sin borrar su sonrisa..que ahora parecía ser de burla, y no de felicidad

"Noo!!..feliz de que me llevaras..de tu casa..sin el permiso de tus padres..y en contra de mis fuerzas!!" – Chilló enfurecida – " Muy..pero muy feliz"

" Pero Herm.."

" Sirius??"

El joven volteo a ver a su derecha, de donde una dulce y suave voz habia salido. Su sonrisa se amplio y se tornó mas calida al ver a la dueña de aquella voz.

"Señora ha estado??" – Saludó cortésmente. la madre de James, que se hallaba a la mitad de las escaleras, bajó finalmente, y camino hasta el peliazul.

" Muy bien Sirius, gracias por preguntar" – Agradeció manteniendo aquella hermosa sonrisa, llena de bondad.. Volteó hacia donde estaba Hermione.., y sus miradas se cruzaron.

En ese momento La chica pudo ver aquel rostro tan hermoso. Largos cabellos negros, un poco grisáceos.., pero no de la vejez, si no como un brillo que le daba un tono hermoso a aquella melena. Labios delgados, y rosados, al igual que sus pómulos, que al parecer siempre estaban llenos de aquel ligero rubor. Su tez era blanca, y su piel tan delicada que parecía de muñeca de porcelana. Pero lo mas hermoso de todos era aquella mirada, esos ojos azules, que parecía un océano profundo y sin fondo. Pero no fríos, si no tratando de dar a entender que no había maldad dentro de ellos.

Hermione mantenía la boca abierta de la impresión, y no se había dado cuenta de que la madre del padre de su novio le hacia una pregunta. Parecía volver en si..

"S-Si??..disculpe, que decía??"

"Preguntaba que como te llamabas, cielo" – Contrajo un poco desconcertada –" Pero ya Sirius me aclaro mi duda.., así que vienes de intercambio??"

" Eh..si..si, y los señores Black me ofrecieron alojarme en su casa" – Terminó Herm, un poco desconcertada.

" Ya veo.." – La señora Potter cambio su semblante a uno un poco serio, pero aun asi aquella mirada no se borraba de su rostro..- "Bueno, supongo Sirius, que te has escapado como James te recomendó...porque por lo que recuerde..a Cinadella no le agrada que vengas a pasar un día con nosotros.."

"Esta en lo correcto señora Potter" – Afirmó Sirius, pero con la mirada clavada en Hermione – "Bueno...yo..."

" Dormirás en el cuarto con James, mientras que Hermione puede quedarse en una de las habitaciones vacías.." – Concluyo la mujer tiernamente – "Jim esta en la habitación.., puedes subir" – Sirius asintió, y comenzó a subir, con maleta en mano..- " Y tu Hermione, sígueme por favor"

"Si" – Pero antes de seguir camino se dirigió a Sirius – " Deja mi ropa en otra maleta, o en donde quieras.., yo la buscare" – le ordeno fríamente, para luego seguir a la señora Potter que ya había llegado a la primera planta.

El merodeador miro entristecido como Hermione seguía a la madre de James, y desaparecía a través de una puerta que parecía ser el cuarto que la mujer había mencionado. Lanzo un débil suspiro que había estado reprimiendo desde hace un rato, para luego fruncir el entrecejo. No era su culpa..si ella estaba enojada..pues a el no le importaba..Las mujeres siempre eran difíciles de entender, y al parecer..aquella chica, lo era aun mas para el.

Un joven de unos dieciséis años de edad, caminaba de un lado a otro, sin parar.., y clavando la mirada cada minuto en la blanca puerta a su lado. Se hallaba intranquilo y muy nervioso. Parecía que algo que se encontraba dentro de la habitación lo tenia muy preocupado.

Luego de unas cuantas horas, finalmente un hombre, ya mayor, y vestido de blanco, salio de aquella habitación. Otra joven que tenia la mirada perdida y yacía sentada, pareció volver en si al escuchar salir a aquella persona. El otro chico se acerco rápidamente a aquel señor.

"Dígame, sanador, como esta Harry??"

"Bueno..hemos logrado detener la hemorragia por los momentos con un encantamiento detenedor..pero no parece surtir efecto, sino solo por pocas horas.."- Aquel chico abrió los ojos pasmado – "y las partes del cuerpo que sufrieron fracturas, hemos podido arreglarlas...así que joven amigo, el chico Potter se salvará.."

"Gracias a Dios y a Merlín!!" – Musitó la chica, que ya se había parado, y tenia los ojos cerrados con ambas manos en su pecho – "Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien.."

"P-podemos verlo??" – Preguntó el otro ..

"Si..claro.."- Accedió el anciano – "En estos momentos acaba de despertar, al parecer es de esos al que la poción del sueño no funciona si no en exageradas cantidades.."

"Si..el puede llegar a aguantar mucho" – afirmó la muchacha con ternura, el otro joven a su lado le dedico una sonrisa de acuerdo..

"Entonces pasen..yo tengo que ir a atender otro paciente.."- Anunció el sanador, abriéndole las puertas – "No se verdaderamente que se logra cuando uno se aplica a si mismo un encantamiento limpiador..saben??...puedes llegar a cagar hasta quedar con el trasero rojo.."- y giró sobre sus talones para caminar a la habitación de al lado..

"A veces pienso que el Doctor Redlock no esta muy bien que digamos" – Comento el joven con una ceja alzada.., y mirando al doctor desaparecer por la puerta de la otra habitación..

"Ron!!"

"Que Gin??..sabes que tengo razón"

"Ah..nunca cambias" – Ronald Weasley miro a su hermana con una amplia sonrisa – "Anda..entremos.."

"Bien" – Asintió, siguiendo a su hermana, que ya había pasado por la puerta.

Adentro, un chico de su misma edad, de corto y alborotado cabello negro azabache, permanecía acostado en una cómoda camada, con los ojos entreabiertos, y una venda cubriendo su costado.

Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, desvió la mirada hacía esta y sonrió al ver quien entraba..

"Ron..Ginny.."

"Como estas te sientes??"

"Mejor.." – Harry sonrió, pero volvió a su serio estado de animo.., Ron dejo escapar un suspiro – "no la han encontrado..verdad??"

"No Harry..al parecer nunca llego al cuartel" – Potter cerró los ojos desanimado..- "Recuerdo que me dijiste..cuando te rescatamos..que..que Lestrange le lanzo un hechizo.."

"Si..pero..no logro recordar las palabras..no las recuerdo!!" – Harry se sujeto la cabeza con fuerza tratando de sacar aquello de su memoria..- "Dios!..tengo mucho miedo..tengo miedo de que le pase algo por mi culpa..ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!!..soy un estupido al haberle permitido acompañarme.."

"No Harry..ella nunca te abandonaría" – Aseguró la pelirroja – "Ni siquiera porque tu se lo pidieras"

"Me siento tan miserable" –Prosiguió Harry, casi ignorando a la pelirroja, mientras se cubría rostro con la mano – "en donde estas Herm??..en donde estas metida??..en donde demonios te tienen escondida esos malditos mortifagos!!!???" – Sintió un suave dolor acechando sus costillas, dejo escapar un gemido inconscientemente

"Harry!!.."- Ginny se acerco a el rápidamente, pero el chico la detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy bien Gin..solo..solo quiero descansar un poco.."

"Mjm..es lo mejor" – Afirmó Ron con seguridad – "Aun estas débil por ese ataque.., y no digamos que estas del todo curado.."

"Si..ya me entere de esa parte de la noticia" – Anunció el joven comenzando a cerrar los ojos – "A veces..pienso..que fueron injusto, al darme este destino" – Apretó los dientes con fuerzas, queriendo desahogarse – "O es el..o soy yo..."

"No Harry..yo no pienso que fueron injusto" – Dijo Virginia sin alguna emoción – "Solo creo que tu estas siendo injusto contigo mismo..." – Y salio de la habitación, sin decir ni una palabra mas..

"Bueno amigo..haremos todo lo posible para encontrar a Herm..y sobre Gin" – Harry abrió los ojos nuevamente, y miro a Ron directamente a los ojos – "Opino que tiene razón" – el chico centro su mirada en el frío suelo – Bueno entonces...que te recuperes..Adiós!! – Y salio de la habitación para encontrarse con su hermana. Harry miro al techo y luego cerro los ojos..

Herm..

" No entiendo tu mal Genio" – Dijo con énfasis el chico que se encontraba reposando en la cama – "Si la trajiste contigo.."

" Todo es culpa de ella!!" – Criticó Sirius disgustado – "Ella me pidió que no la dejara sola...y la deje sola??..No!!...la traje conmigo!!"

"Pero ella no quería.."

"Pero tampoco quería estar sola en casa!!.."

"Y aun así, no quería venirse contigo..."

"Pero debía preferir eso, a que estar en esa casa..."

"Pero no fue así.."

"Bien Prongs!!.. llevame la contraria tu también!!" – Gruñó Sirius, ya vencido, y lanzándose de bruces sobre la cama, con los brazos extendidos – "Quisiera poder entender a las mujeres" – Dijo ahogando el sonido de su voz, por la presión que hacia su boca con el colchón

"Seria como descubrir el secreto del mundo, no lo crees??" – Dijo James, colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y apoyándose de la pared– "Como encontrar un gran tesoro.."

"Mi querido Prongs, sigues enamorado.." – Aseguró Padfoot, sin cambiar de posición..

"Padfoot..Eres Mujer!!" – Exclamó James sorprendido..

"QUEE??" – Vociferó Sirius, levantándose de un golpe de la cama , y mirando a Potter con el ceño fruncido, y un puño levantado – "COMO ES ESO QUE SOY UNA MUJER!!??"

"Nadie te entiende!!!..."

"Ja..ja..ja.."- Dijo el chico, acentuando cada silaba de una manera sarcástica, y bajando lentamente la mano que estaba dispuesta a propinarle un golpe a su amigo –Anda a meterte de payaso, Prongs

"Jijiji" – Rió graciosamente James – "Debería..no??"

"Supongo" – Sirius dio un leve suspiro, y se paso la mano por el lacio cabello – "A ver, Jim..porque dices que no me entiendes..??"

"Fácil.." – Sirius lo miro con una ceja alzada – "Tu mismo lo estas.."

"Lo estoy??" – Sirius miro a James, y luego soltó una larga carcajada, Pero aun así, no cambio su semblante- "que..estoy..enamorado??..jajaja..Jim..jajajaja..si si..yo si pienso que debes ser..jajaja..payaso" – Logro decir, sujetándose su costado con ambas manos – "A ver Prongs, de quien estoy enamorado??..De Greylife??..jajaja..esa chica que...jajaja..parece un gorila, con cara de cerdo??"

"No, padfoot.."- Negó el joven con astucia – "Es de una linda chica..pero claro está..eres tan tapado..que no aceptas la realidad.."

"Ya Prongs, deja tus análisis para después, que ya me aburren" – Añadió cubriéndose la boca, para reprimir un falso bostezo – "Porque no vamos al Jardín con tu escoba..??, así puedes practicar tus "tácticas atractivas" con la snitch.."

"Tu si que eres gracioso.."

"Eso James, ya lo sabia..."- Aclaró levantándose de la cama, y abriendo la puerta- "Vamos..!!"

"Si si..una cosa??" – Cuestiono, llegando al umbral de la puerta – "No quieres que Hermione venga con nosotros..??"

"No.., si esta enojada conmigo..yo no haré nada para arreglarlo" – Dijo con orgullo – "Yo no soy el culpable.."

"Si claro" – Bufó James – "Tu nunca eres culpable.."

Hermione entro a la habitación que la señora Potter le había asignado.., y miro a través de la ventana el verdoso paisaje..

" Disculpe, me podría decir en donde estamos??" –Contrajo algo interesada y maravillada por el ambiente del lugar donde se encontraba

" En Godric Valley, querida.." – Respondió la madre de James, acomodando algunas cosas en aquel cuarto de visitas, y haciendo desaparecer el polvo con un movimiento de la varita – "Es un pueblo solo de magos, y son ruinas, a ojos de muggles.."

"Mmm..ya veo.." – Herm miro a través de la ventana, como unos chicos de casi su misma edad jugaban en los amplios jardines.., muchos turnándose una escoba para volar sobre el pueblo..

" No quisieras bajar??" – Le recomendó la mujer, mirándola ver por la ventana..., luego de arreglar el cuarto para que pudiera ser habitable, otorgándole algunos toques hogareños.

" Es que..no se"

" No te preocupes por Sirius, el debe de estar hablando con Jim" – Aseguro la señora Potter, Hermione sintió un calor subir por su cuerpo al escuchar mencionar cierto nombre

" No me preocupo por el" – Aclaro hablando despacio, sintiéndose, sin saber porque, avergonzada- "Es mas, señora Potter, tiene razón...tengo que salir..no puedo estar metida aquí..verdad?" – Y le sonrió alegremente a la mujer, ella le devolvió la sonrisa..

"A eso me refería, Hermione.." – La chica se alejo de la ventana y salio por la puerta, no sin antes dirigirse a la señora – "Disculpe..a que hora es la cena??"

"Oh..!, no te preocupes por eso, yo te aviso.."

" Bien" – Asintió saliendo de la habitación, un poco ensimismada..

Era increíble la diferencia de comportamientos de esa familia, en comparación con los Black. Todo se sentía mas calido, ella se sentía verdaderamente bienvenida. No era que en casa de Sirius la trataran mal, pero a pesar de eso, se sentía muy incomodo habitar en aquel frío hogar. Sin embargo, en la casa de James, a pesar de su corta estadía, se sentía el calor de familia, esa aire alegre que flotaba por toda la casa.

Herm salió de la casa con aires de aburrimiento. De verdad no tenia muchas ganas de salir, pero el hecho de estar pensando en aquel chico, le hacia subir los humos.

Camino lentamente hasta un pequeño banco de descansó, y se sentó sobre el. Ahora veía a los jóvenes jugar mas de cerca. Un chico paso sobrevolando su cabeza, y haciendo una espectacular pirueta, revolviendo aun mas su cabello a causa del viento. La chica miro impresionada al joven. "Uy..no esta nada mal, Mione" pensó para ella misma.

La castaña miraba pensativa y con poco disimulo al chico, mientras este se bajaba de la escoba. Al parecer su turno en esta había terminado. La Gryffindor cerró un poco los ojos, tratando de observar aun mejor la escena, hasta que logro vislumbrar que el caminaba hacia ella, así que alejo su mirada lo mas rápido posible para no parecer interesada, Mientras el chico se acerco al banco donde Hermione estaba sentada. En ese momento la chica pudo apreciar de mejor manera las características del joven.

Era alto, casi del tamaño del menor de los Black, y de piel trigueña, con cejas un poco pobladas. Tenia el cabello castaño claro, y lacio, llegándole por encima de las orejas en el frente, pero luego bajaba hasta sus hombros a medida que llegaba a la parte trasera de su cuello. Mostraba unos ojos grises claros llenos de una calida alegría, acompañados de parpados un poco caídos.

" Hola" – Saludo con gracia el joven, y tomando asiento junto a la chica, ella lo miro con la ceja alzada. Vaya Herm, estos chicos de aquí no pierden el tiempo 

" Hola" – Respondió la joven, sonriendo – "Necesitas algo??"

" Si.." – Mione inflo los ojos, esperando respuesta – "Tu nombre"

"Ahh, eso..mi nombre.." – la chica sonrió aun mas para si misma – "Hermione Granger.., y tu eres??

" Cole Watercloud, un placer" – Añadió extendiéndole la mano..

"Mmm.. lo mismo digo" – Finalizó tendiéndole la suya con delicadeza. Y luego retornando su mano a sus piernas con algo de nerviosismo..- "Eh...vuelas muy bien!..una espectacular pirueta esa que hiciste cuando volaste sobre mi cabeza.." – El joven rió algo divertido, Herm le devolvió el gesto mirándolo a los ojos..

"Perdona si te asuste" – Dijo Cole haciendo un movimiento con su mano – "Digamos queee...era mi excusa para conocerte.."- La castaña miro con los ojos como platos al joven, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa audaz..- "Al menos que tu..."

"No me intereses mucho?" – Adivinó la joven con un deje de burla

"Bueno...si tu no..."

"Aun no he dicho nada, ciertamente" – Interrumpió ella cruzándose de brazos – "Creo que no debes adelantarte a los hechos"

"Eres una chica mala Hermione" – Añadió el joven sonriendo ante lo dicho por la joven..

"Tomare eso como un cumplido" – Puntualizó la chica levantándose del banco, el chico permaneció en la misma posición – "Quieres dar un paseo??...no creo que ahora quieras tu negarte.."

"Claro que no!" –Contestó el joven levantándose rápidamente – "Supongo que no habías venido antes al Godric Valley, no eres un rostro conocido que digamos.."

"Sip..acabo de llegar de Londres, y me quedo en casa de los Potter" – Afirmó la chica, caminando un poco, para conocer mejor el lugar – "Había leído de este valle en los libros de magia, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan hermoso.."

"Si...de verdad amo vivir aquí" – Alegó el chico cerrando los ojos e inhalando aire con suavidad - "Conseguirás muy pocos lugares donde puedas vivir a escondidas de los muggles...y esto..es mas que perfecto.."

"Entonces si es así, dame un paseo por los alrededores" – Repuso Mione mirando felizmente a Cole – "Ansío conocerlo..."- El la miro, y luego asintió..caminando junto a ella un poco lento, para mostrarle con detalles aquel sitio.

James salio rápidamente de su casa, seguido muy de cerca de Sirius, no sin antes avisarle a su madre que estarían de regreso justo a la hora de la cena..pero ella parecía no tener mucha confianza en el.

"Muy bien, pero no te alejes mucho James" – Advirtió la señora Potter – "Puede ser que Godric Valley este protegido por encantamientos anti-muggles, pero aun así debes tener cuidado.."

"Tranquila mamá..." - Replicó el chico con una mueca irónica – "Me repites lo mismo todos los días.."

"Claro James...SI no hubieses dejado que esa snitch sobrevolara el pueblo de muggles que esta cerca, no te lo dijera con tanto ahínco.."- Atajó su madre con avidez – "Así que no me vengas con que estas cansado de la misma canción de siempre" – Terminó juntando un poco las cejas – "y...antes de que vengan...traigan a Hermione.."

"Her..Hermione??!" – Gruñó Sirius con lentitud, un poco anonadado, borrando una sonrisa que se le había dibujado por la riña que le estaban dando a su amigo.. – "Como que la traigamos??..."

"Bueno..hace poco le dije que saliera, parecía triste" – Añadió la madre un poco suspicaz, mirando de reojo al chico, este miro a un lado sintiéndose un poco culpable, y soltando un débil suspiro – "Pero ahora debe estar bien" – Aseguro ella rápidamente – "Hace poco la vi con un chico..."

"U-un chico??..."- Barbotó Sirius con voz temblorosa, sintiendo un vacío en su estomago, mientras que una mirada de disgusto se asomaba en su rostro – "Pero que se ha..!" – James dio un codazo al peliazul antes de que dijera nada, el frunció el ceño aun mas enojado, apretando el puño..pero sintiendo cierta conmoción

"Un chico..??...que chico??..."- Cuestionó, tratando de ayudar a su amigo..pero riendo con un poco de burla por la situación..

"Creo que es el hijo de los del numero 8" – Se apresuro a decir la mujer – "Sabes?..esos vecinos simpatiquísimos...los Watercloud!!.."

"Ah..ese chico que parece un don juan, de ojos grises?" – Trató de adivinar el ojiverde..ayudando en nada en la situación de Sirius.. – "Ya veo..!!..claro..Hermione tiene muy buen gusto.."

"JAMES!!" – Gritó Sirius enfadado..

"Que??...no es nada malo.." – Puntualizó Prongs con delicadeza, mirando con rostro de complicidad a su madre – "Tranquila...la buscaremos pronto.."

"Pronto??"

"Muy bien, haré algo rico para la cena" – Avisó su madre entrando en la casa – "Quizás Hermione invite al chico a venir a la casa"

"Invitar?"

"Bien..vuelvo en dos horas!!" – Vociferó luego de que su madre hubiese entrado en la casa

"Dos Horas?"

"Si..dos horas..."- Repitió James, caminando hasta un pequeño cuarto que estaba detrás de la casa, el cual les servia de almacén – "Oh..creo que aquí hay dos escobas..."

"Y...buscaremos a Herm ahora verdad?" – Preguntó Padfoot sin sondear mostrando un escondido anhelo

"No.." – Negó el joven, mientras abría la puerta y sacaba las escobas – "luego de las dos horas" – Contesto entregándole la escoba a su compañero – "Supongo que los jardines que están unas dos calles mas allá son geniales para volar.."

"Pero Prongs!!.."

"Quee???"

"No dejaremos a Hermione con ese chico" – Exclamó el joven en voz alta apretando con fuerza el palo de la escoba, un poco aludido

"Porque no??"

"Es un chico!!!" – James miró con una ceja alzada al joven – "Podría besarla!!..secuestrarla!!..violarla!!!!"

"Por Merlín Sirius" – repuso Prongs negando con la cabeza – "Es un joven como nosotros..además..ese chico es genial..no se atrevería a hacerle nada...al menos que.."

"Que que!?.." – Inquirió despacio, y con cierto nerviosismo ante las ultimas palabras del otro merodeador

"Que ella quisiera" – Concluyó el chico pasando un pies sobre la escoba, y montando sobre ella.. girando la cabeza con cuidado para mirar a Padfoot con un poco de malicia

"Que..que ella quisiera??" – musitó algo abrumado el merodeador...,realizando el mismo movimiento que su compañero, mientras que un montón de ideas se asomaba en su cabeza – "si ella quisiera..." – Miro al cielo y dio un suspiro amargo cerrando los ojos..- "Donde dijiste que jugaríamos..??"

"Te lo vengo diciendo desde que salimos..."

Mayi: Que les parecio??...Bueno..en verdad lo tenia escrito desde hace tiempo, pero tenia que hacerle algunos ajustes...discúlpenme de verdad por la tardanza..pero es que me quitaron la computadora T.T, y tenia que ir a algun café para poder bajar el capitulo, y no solo de este fic, ya que me faltan otros tres por terminar, asi que tenia que limitarme a terminar al capitulo en mi cuaderno de dibujo :(. Espero que les haya gustado, pero dejen reviews!!...sin ellos mis animos se van abajo, y no los alcanzo a agarrar de nuevo . ..bueno, y las respuesta de los reviews:

**Herms Malfoy****** Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario..y aki esta la continuación, aunque con un poco de tardanza por cierto contratiempo con la falta de computadora T.T...Espero que dejes otro review!!...me animan muchop!

**Mane Black****** Ay!!..a ti si te gusto tanto asi mi fic!!?? T.T...casi lloro de la alegria ¡! nn ¡! Bueno, ya tengo la continuación asi que espero que te guste bastante!!!...y claro que tomare en cuenta tus ideas!!!, no son nada malas!!..quizas las incluya dentro de unos varios capitulos, asi que no dudes en enviarme otras ideas..!!!..sirven de mucho!!, espero que me dejes otro review!!..me gustaria bastante!! )

**Lourdes Ariki****** Bueno, que te puedo decir!!...gracias por interesarte en mi historia, a mi tambien me encanta esta pareja..sobre todo porque es con Sirius, y poco comun!...aki te dejo el next cap.!!..espero que te guste!!..y deja mas reviews!!

**ParisFelton:** Ay!..verdad que si hacen linda pareja estos dos chicos!!??...de verdad me encanta..!!.., nunca pense que me dijeran que esta lindo el fic! T.T, muchas, muchas gracias...y bueno, disculpame por haber tardado de verdad!!...tratare de publicar ahora los caps con mas rapidez!!...y no dudes en dejarme otros reviews!!, sean ideas o criticas!

**Poly Morgana R****** Que linda!! T.T...se ve que si te gusto el fic!!..me haces sentir feliz y ha escribir mas todavía!!, bueno, este review lo dejaste en el primer cap!..asi que se cumplio lo que pensaste..!..Herm y Sirius escaparon juntitos!!...muy juntitos!! xD..gracias por pensar en que mi historia es tan buena de verdad!!..a ver si me dejas otro review para que me animes tanto como este que me dejaste, no importa si son criticas, y aun mejor si son ideas!!..y disculpa la tardanza para publicar el 3er cap..!!

**PaZBeYoNcE:** bueno, me siento muy apenada de veras contigo, me dijiste "no dejes abandonada la historia"...y en verdad parece que eso fue lo que hice!!..pero de verdad fue por un problema, porque amo escribir, de todo tipo, sobre todo Harry Potter, y aun mas si se trata de Sirius!!..y bueno, tratare de hacer el romance mas lento como dices...pero si es un poco rapido es porque no quiero que la historia se haga larga, si no mas bien hacer una como de 15 caps max, con secuela..pero de veras tratare!..asi que no dudes en dejarme otro review con otra idea o critica!!..no importa de verdad si es destructiva...mejor constructiva...pero dejame un review!!

**natalyBlack :** Espero que te guste bastante este cap, si te gusto tanto el primero, y espero que te haya encantado el segundo..asi que aki viene el 3ro (pronto el 4to -), y de verdad perdoname, porque me pediste que actualizara pronto, y mira...tarde meeses!! En actualizar!!..asi que de verdad disculpame, y ha ver si me dejas otro review!!!...me encanta que me apoyen, o me critiquen negativamente, asi podre hacer mejor el fic!..asi que por fis, deja otro review!!.lo estare esperando )

**Mane Black****** Ay chica, de verdad me caes bien!!..me has dejado dos reviews!!..Que feliz soy!!..me encanta tu apoyo!!! . A mi tambien me encanto como finalize el 2do cap!! ...Sirius de verdad no pensaba dejar a Hermi ahí solita...asi que se la lleva por las fuerzas (Y muy a las fuerzas!! P)..Bueno, espero que este capitulo termine con tus ansias ...y que te guste tanto como el segundo.., aunque este es para ir formando lo que es la trama de la historia..el cuarto si es ya como un poco mas de accion en el sentido del romance..y para que no digas que no soy mala, y por haberme dejado dos comentarios, te dejo el titulo del siguiente cap..** "Mira, Vigila y rompe en celos"**, no dire mas..supongo que el titulo dice bastante )..a proposito..a mi tmb me encanta Sirius!!!...porque tiene que ser tan..tan Sirius? . ..Bueno, agradesco tu comentario..y enviame otro en cuanto puedas , con tus ideitas que son buena..asi que cuento contigo!!! nn

**Kblack: ** Jejeje..bueno, ya que te encanto tanto mi fic espero que te guste aun mas este cap...aunque eso de que no haga sufrir a Sirius n-n .....veremos que pasa con este lindo perrito..bueno, contigo tambien lo de la tardanza ..sobre todo porque colocaste en el review "avanza muy rapido" ..y "actualiza pronto" ..T.T de veras disculpame..te prometo subir el siguiente cap en la semana prox si recibo bastantes reviews..si no..sera la otra que viene P. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!!..y no dudes en enviarme otro! ..

**Sara fénix black****** De verdad te gusto tanto? T.T que bien me alegro bastante ...me animas mucho a seguir con la historia. Jejeje..a mi tambien me encanta Sirius ¬...ese guapo chico!!...ademas..es obvio que tiene que ayudar a una linda chica como Herm ...si no, no tuviera muchos clubs de fans no? -. me siento muy apenada contigo porque no pude seguir la historia con mas prisa...y ya mencione mi excusa...! T.T, y espero que entiendas de verdad..)..Muxchisimas gracias por tu review!!..y no dejes de enviarme otros mas!!...(no sobran nunca los animos! )

Mayi: Esto fueron todos ..muchas gracias a aquellos que tomaron un poco de su tiempo para dejarle un review a esta irresponsable..T.T...pero se los agradesco full!!..para el prox cap prometo no tardarme tanto..los espero..!!...y sigan dejando sus comentarios, tomatazos, pasteles.., lo que sea...son suficientes y hacen saber que tan bien va la historia!..nos vemos pronto!!..cuidense!


	4. Mira, vigila y rompe en celos

**Nota**** IMPORTANTE Del Autor**: Bueno, es obvio que aquí hay que agregar cierta notita mía aclarando un punto muy importante en todo esto. ¿Por qué no actualicé antes? Bien una pregunta no muy difícil y respuesta sin muchos rodeos. Falta de inspiración. No les voy a decir que estaba muy atareada con mis estudios ya que para el momento en que publiqué esta historia tenia algo así como 15 o 14 años no se cual es la edad exactamente, y puedo asegurar que no estaba tan agobiada como ahora. **OJO** No por haber pasado 3 años he mejorado mi calidad de escribir, créanme, apestó en literatura. U

Se que no es necesario aclararlo pero en este año acabo de entrar en la universidad, tengo 18 añitos y sigo siendo una inmadura sin remedio. Mi país (Venezuela) está afrontando una crisis en estos momentos, acaban de cerrar un medio de comunicación y bueno nosotros un grupo de estudiantes, y mi en mi opinión la mayoría, no estamos de acuerdo con esa decisión presidencial, y yo me encuentro entre ese grupo. Hemos marchado durante dos semanas, reclamando la libertad de expresión, y debido a estas actividades en calle las clases han estado prácticamente suspendidas, igual que los exámenes, por lo que no se me ha hecho necesario estudiar.

¿Por qué les digo esto? Bueno por esta ausencia de exámenes mi tiempo libre se incremento, a pesar de estar en calle bastante tiempo con esto de las marchas, y en ese tiempo libre me pareció oportuno continuar esta historia, y me planteé terminarla, cosa que espero de verdad cumplir. Pero a partir de esta semana van a reiniciarse la normalidad de actividades académicas, así que voy a volver a mi falta de tiempo de ocio por así decirlo. Si decido no continuar la historia, se los avisaré de inmediato, pero por ahora pienso seguir, intentar publicar capítulos cada dos semanas, o una si lo tengo listo, si paso de ese periodo de tiempo no significará que la abandone, simplemente que tengo bastante que estudiar jajaja.

Espero que las pocas personas que leyeron esa notita de autor me comprendan, y que las que aun me lean y no leyeron la notita de autor me tengan paciencia. Me imagino que al menos una persona se habrá detenido a leer este ridículo y largo "texto". Sin mucho más que añadir los dejo con este capitulo, que gracias a dios, la inspiración llegó. Aunque no muy buena.

**Al otro Lado Del Espejo**

**Capitulo 4:**

"**Mira Vigila, y Rompe en celos"**

Orientó el palo de la escoba una vez más a la derecha, y ladeó la cabeza, agudizando la vista para tener una mejor visión de todo el campo bajo sus pies.

La fuerte brisa alborotaba sus cabellos, cubriéndole un poco la vista. Bufó disgustado y retiró varios mechones de sus ojos esperando observar aun mejor.

-"Padfoot.."

-"Dame un segundo" –Gruñó exasperado, tratando de identificar las pequeñas figuras que se movían debajo de el-"¿Dónde esta?"

-"Sirius!"

-"Maldita sea..¿Donde esta?"- Preguntó a si mismo en un susurro, ignorando a su amigo.

-"BLACK"-

-"Con un demonios James" –Vociferó el ojiazul- "!Estoy justo al lado tuyo! No tienes porque gritarme" -

-"!La Bludger!" –Advirtió el moreno desesperado- "Cuidado con la maldita Bludger!"

Alzó la vista ante las palabras de Potter y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la enorme bola negra dirigirse justo hacia su cabeza, con la esperanza de decapitarlo de un golpe.

Dio un giró de 180° esquivando magistralmente a la pelota hechizada, y lanzó un suspiro de alivió justo cuando la bola dejó de seguirlo.

Con la cabeza colgando en el aire en aquella incomoda posición, miró colérico a James que había comenzado a reír con los dientes apretados, intentando disimular el sonido.

-"¿Y ahora te parezco gracioso?"-

-"Es que…Ya te imaginaba como una versión mejorada de Nick-casi decapitado" –Se disculpó Potter, aun riendo-"Incluso te ibas a unir al codiciado club de decapitados"

-"Si..genial, podría cargar mi cabeza en brazos y hacer gala de ello usándola como pelota, preciosa idea"- Lanzó una mirada furibunda al merodeador- "¿Podrías haberme avisado con mayor anticipación?"-

-"¿Mayor anticipación? ¡¡Mayor…!!-Barbotó unas cuantas maldiciones en voz baja, no pudiendo continuar-"Si tuvieras tu mente centrada en el juego y no en el campo de allá abajo…"

-"¡Estoy centrado en el juego!" –

-"¿Ah si? A ver Sirius ¿Dónde esta la snitch?"-

-"Eh…Pues"- Giró su escoba y volvió a quedar en la misma posición anterior al ataque de la Bludger- "Debe de estar.."-

- "¡Aquí en mis manos!" - Interrumpió James y se hizo a un lado justo cuando la bludger realizó otra arremetida pero esta vez contra el- ¡La he atrapado hace minutos!-

-"¿De verdad?"- Calló pensando y frunció el ceño al descubrir algo – "¿¡Entonces por qué demonios seguimos jugando?¡"

-"¡Lo mismo me he preguntado desde que atrape la cosa esta!"- Farfulló Prongs agitando con fuerza, frente a los ojos de Black, la pequeña pelota entre sus dedos, que ahora parecía aun mas dispuesta a escapar por la manera en que James la tenía sujetada- "¡Pero has estado viendo a todas esas personas allá abajo.."-

"-Yo no estoy viendo a nadie"-

-"Por tanto tiempo que…"-

-"Que yo no estoy…"-

-"Me parece extraño que aun no encuentres a Hermione"- Terminó James haciendo como si Sirius jamás hubiese hablado

-"No la estaba buscando a ella"- Aseguró Sirius pretendiendo zanjar el tema, y giró su rostro hacia otro lado, procurando que James no reconociera aquella sombra en sus ojos.

-"Quédate tranquilo, no hay por que preocuparse"- James soltó la snitch y la volvió a agarrar en un gesto de superioridad y mirando de reojo a su amigo, con aparente inocencia que ocultaba a aquella burlona malicia, siguió hablando- "ya te dije que Watercloud es genial con las chicas" -

El ojiazul apretó con fuerza los dientes ante las palabras de James, y presionó el agarre de su escoba hasta que sus manos comenzaron a tornarse blancas.

La imagen de Hermione cerca de ese chico, en cierta actividad romántica invadió su cerebro justo en aquel instante, causando un pequeño vacío en la boca de su estomago que prefirió pasar por alto, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza como para ahuyentar aquel producto de su imaginación.

No entendía porque esa tonta reacción de su cuerpo ante ese retrato. ¡Es más!, ¿Por qué debía pensar esas cosas de Hermione? Bien ¡ella podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana con su vida! El simplemente tenía que ignorar esa mortificación mental y olvidar que la chica estaba con su atención centrada en algún otro hombre.

Sin quererlo, gruñó ante tal pensamiento.

James alzó la ceja sorprendido por la forma en que su amigo comenzaba a actuar, y aguantó otro ataque de risa, conteniendo el aire en su boca, y como consecuencia, inflando sus mejillas.

Sirius volteó a verlo y en su rostro se formó una mueca de asco.

-"¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres convertirte en pez globo envés de bambi?"-

Esta vez James no controló sus impulsos y soltó una sonora carcajada con los ojos cerrados, logrando que el pelinegro lo mirara ya con aires de confusión.

-"Ya, me he dado cuenta de que hemos llegado al limite en donde todo te hace reír…"-

-"No no..ay duele"- Potter se agarró con ambas manos el estomagó y abrió un ojo para observar a Sirius- "Esto es algo que Moony tiene que saber, ¡incluso Wormtail tiene que enterarse!"–

-"Tanto misterio me hace temblar"-

-"Bien Padfoot ¡me has convencido!"-

-"¿Te he convencido?"-Black se alborotó el cabello agobiado- "¡Pero si no te he pedido nada!"-

-"No tu, tus ojos si…"-Sirius levantó una ceja- "Iremos por Hermione…"-

Sirius permaneció un momento inmutable, hasta que finalmente su boca se curvó en una sarcástica sonrisa.

-"Tu mente esta maquinando cosas que no debe, pequeño Prongs"- Comentó el merodeador- "A ti te podrá atraer una chica, pero para mi…una no es suficiente…"-

-"Lo que digas Black.."-Aceptó cansinamente- "Espera y verás.."- Finalizó en un susurró para el mismo, esta vez orientando el palo de la escoba hacia el campo.

-"¿Qué has dicho Jim?"-

-"Nada…Solo dije, Baja y comerás…"- Sirius resopló derrotado por la extraña actitud de el- "¿Quieres ir o no a buscar a Hermione? O simplemente podemos quedarnos aquí viendo las nubes pasar, o esperando a que esa bludger asesina vuelva por nosotros…O también.."-

­-"¡Jamás he dicho que no quiero bajar!"-

-"Eso pensé"- Añadió con una sonrisa bribona el ojinegro.

_**-AOLDE-**_

La luz de las llamas le daba un aspecto casi sombrío a aquel rostro demacrado, cubierto de ojeras por el cansancio y por la pronta aparición de la tan detestada luna llena.

Se movió un poco incomodo en su asiento, hasta que sintió el peso de alguien sobre su pecho. Bajó la mirada, y sus ojos encontraron aquella melena de cabello que ahora parecía tomar un aspecto rizo y púrpura.

Sonrió con ternura al verla en esa posición, con la boca un poco abierta, y con una mano sosteniendo con firmeza la tela de su franela. Si fuera por el, permanecería toda la noche velando sus sueños.

Pero algo más importante carcomía su mente en aquellos momentos.

Paso una mano por aquella extraña formación de cabello, y ella pareció reaccionar despertándose de un sobresalto. El no pudo evitar reír un poco ante su reacción, a lo que ella levantó la cabeza encontrándose con aquella dorada mirada.

Sonrió y alargo una mano para dar un toque cariñoso con su dedo índice a uno de los parpados de Remus Lupin.

-"Adoro tus ojos antes de la luna llena.."-

El gruñó mirando hacia otro lado.

-"Ojala pudieras adorar también la cosa en que me convierto.."-

-"Y vamos con la cantaleta.."-Farfulló Tonks levantándose por fin de encima de el- "¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta posición?"-

-"Me dijiste que te ardían los ojos, y supuse que era por el cansancio"- Recordó Lupin, levantándose del asiento donde ambos reposaban- "Te recostaste sobre mi y te quedaste dormida"- El se agachó para recoger uno de los tantos papeles esparcidos por el suelo- "parece obvio que yo también estaba algo agotado, porque no recuerdo en que momento caí en brazos de Morfeo.."–

-"Jajaja..Remus siempre tan responsable"- De repente su mirada se ensombreció y lanzó un suspiro de frustración.

Moony volvió la mirada hacia ella y le sonrió con dulzura, intentando inyectarle con esa mirada algo de esperanza.

-"La encontraremos Nymph, verás que descubriremos en donde la tienen escondida"-

-"Es que..con un demonios, ni una señal..Nada!" –Tonks se jaló el pelo con frustración- "Herms es muy inteligente Remus, siempre suele hallar la manera de darnos información de su paradero..pero"-

-"Nada de peros pequeña, no saques conclusiones apresuradas"-

-"Todo es tan difícil.."-Ella se levantó del asiento, e imitándolo, recogió uno de los documentos en el suelo- "Para Harry…siempre se convierte en una historia triste…"-

-"Nymph por favor, deja de llenar tu mentes de cosas así, ¡esa no eres tu!" –El repentinamente tomó una hebra de su cabello y jugó con ella tratando de tranquilizarla – "Solo debemos pensar…que pudo haber pasado.."-

-"No se..!No se! soy aurora, debería tratar de deducir las cosas fácilmente"- Calló un momento, recordando el relato de Harry sobre la desaparición de la castaña- "Que hechizo pudo hacer ese mortifago a Herms que afectará el lugar de su aparición…"-

-"Ese es el problema…Normalmente un hechizo no afecta el lugar de aparición, solo puede causar efectos secundarios en la persona y…"-

-"Espera"- Tonks miró la foto en su mano, y Lupin se acercó para ver que era lo que alarmaba a la mujer.

El ex merodeador sonrió con nostalgia al reconocer la foto de todos sus compañeros en la época de Hogwarts. Lanzó un suspiró ante el recuerdo del trágico desenlace de todos ellos, pareciéndole casi imposible que los únicos intacto de aquel grupo eran el y Wormtail.

-"Tiempos inmemorables"- Añadió tristemente

-"Espera espera…He visto esta fotos muchas veces Rem"-Ella la acercó nuevamente hasta sus ojos y paso la mano por una sombra al lado de la figura de Sirius Black- "Pero esta silueta... ¡Esto no estaba antes!"-

-"¿Que silueta Tonks?" –Lupin acercó la mirada a el retrato y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver como, efectivamente, al lado de Sirius se estaba dibujando el contorno de una persona-"¿Que demonios…?"-

-"No puede ser…"-

----

-"¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?"-

-"Ya ya, solo dame un segundo mas..."-

-"James"

-"!Espera!...Creo que están llegando a algo, sus cabezas parecen muy juntas"-

Esta vez el merodeador no se contuvo y se asomó con suma urgencia a través de aquel enorme roble que ocultaba sus figuras, esperando ver la imagen que Prongs, con sus palabras, había proyectado en su cerebro.

Y vaya que por un instante pensó que Prongs simplemente quería acabar con su paciencia.

Pero si, efectivamente. Aquellas dos personas, que hace minutos Potter se había dedicado a observar con disimulo desde su pequeño escondite, estaban sentados ambos en un banco del parque, con sus cuerpos muy juntos y las cabezas prácticamente pegadas una con otra.

Podrían estar hablando de algún tema muy sugestivo, porque los dos soltaban sonoras carcajadas en pequeños intervalos de tiempo.

La verdad, es que le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, si fuera por el, que dieran un acto de demostración de cómo usar los labios en un buen beso, pues realmente no le afectaría.

Era Hermione quien se estaba comportando impropiamente al flirtear con un recién conocido, y el no pensaba reprocharle sus actos.

Sirius volvió a ocultarse completamente detrás del árbol, pegando su cabeza al tronco del roble y lanzó un suspiro que parecía alejar algún tipo de frustración que se estaba adentrando en el desde hace rato.

James volteó a verlo confundido por la ecuánime reacción del merodeador, y se sorprendió al ver aquellos siempre vivaces ojos azules ahora aparentemente vacíos de emociones, clavados en algún punto indefinido, y los nudillos de sus puños blancos por la presión que ejercía Black al mantenerlos cerrados.

-"¿Padfoot?"-

-"¿Aja?"-

-"Es que…"-Se alborotó el cabello un poco mas, algo que era casi imposible, y volvió a mirar desconcertado al hombre a su lado- "¿No te importa que…?"

-"No, es su problema, no el mío"

Potter abrió la boca ante la respuesta del muchacho, un poco sorprendido por la forma en que su amigo permanecía evadiendo lo que el supuso que era algo que comenzaba a nacer por primera vez en el corazón de Black.

Ah no, eso si que no. El no iba a ser el único tonto enamorado este año en Hogwarts. Al menos uno de los tres merodeadores restantes iba a acompañarlo en lo que el consideraba como la desdicha mas grande de su vida.

Wormtail, obvio, no tenía oportunidad alguna con una chica según su sano juicio de gustos femeninos.

Moony, bueno, las chicas llegaban a Moony, pero Moony no llegaba a las chicas.

Y Padfoot…Con un demonio ¡era Padfoot!. Simplemente había que recordar el refrán que el ojiazul solía considerar su consigna. _Todas para uno y uno para Todas_.

Así que, si no quería terminar como el único idiota pensando en una mujer a toda hora de el día, debía aprovechar la oportunidad que le daba el mundo de poner frente a el la única mujer que creía capaz de cautivar, controlar.. ¡Lo que sea que tuviese que hacer con el corazón libertino de aquel Black!

Sonrió suspicazmente y volvió la vista a la pareja, pero esta vez, luego de pasados al menos diez segundos, lanzó un silbido largo y sonoro.

-"¿Y ahora que…?"- Inquirió Sirius ya obstinado

-"Pues creo que se van a besar"

La palabra paso lentamente por los oídos de Padfoot, hasta llegar a su cerebro y procesarla de tal forma que pudo saborear cada una de las letras y deducir que su significado no era algo grato par a el.

_Besar_. Demonios.. ¿_Se van a Besar_?

Y de pronto la idea de simular indiferencia ante lo que hacía Hermione parecía completamente desalentadora. Una idea que desechó sin pensarlo mucho.

-"Bueno Sirius, creo que deberías… ¿Sirius?"- Prongs calló al ver que al lado de el no había rastro alguno de su amigo- "Donde demonios se metió…Bueno…"- Se encogió de hombros y volteó a ver de nuevo a la pareja.

Y sus ojos se inflaron al ver como un enorme perro negro corría velozmente a través del campo en dirección de la pareja. Vaya, aquello si que era una reacción satisfactoria.

James Potter soltó una carcajada, que afortunadamente, solo fue escuchada por el.

_**-AOLDE-**_

-"¡Amó a este mago!"- Soltó de pronto el castaño agitando el extraño aparato frente a el- "Creo que encontrar a un bromista mejor que el.. es imposible..¡Los muggles no le llegan ni a los tobillos!"-

Granger rió ante la forma eufórica en que aquel recién conocido admiraba a la imagen de un hombre proyectada en un pequeño aparato que, según el chico, era un innovador y útil visor mágico.

Aquel era un célebre bromista del mundo mágico, que no solo se limitaba a realizar sus espectáculos en teatros o eventos, si no que ahora aprovechaba aquella nueva forma de comunicación para promover su fama.

-"¿A que nadie jamás te provocó tanta risa?"-Preguntó el y en sus ojos grises se vio reflejada la doble imagen de una pensativa Hermione

-"De verdad que hace mucho que no rió así"- Accedió ella de pronto recordando algo con una mirada triste- "En estos momentos estamos atravesando una crisis bélica en mi país, y no se suele bromear con mucha frecuencia"–

-"Pues deberías hacerlo, reír es bueno hasta en los peores momentos"- Ella asintió alargando los labios nuevamente-"Y mas aun, cuando hay una sonrisa tan bella como la tuya.."-

La castaña se sonrojó ante la sinceridad de el, jugando con sus pulgares y soltando una risita mal sonada en un predecible gesto de nerviosismo. Vaya, tanta franqueza podía alterar los nervios de cualquiera, y mas aun si era alguna galantería proveniente de un chico tan guapo como Cole.

El pareció divertido ante la actitud de Granger por aquel comentario, y no pudo evitar contener una pequeña risita. Hermione alzó una ceja mirándolo contrariada.

-"Eh…¿te burlas de mi?"-

-"No…no para nada"- Se limpió una lagrima producto de la risa- "Es que no se cuando te ves mas tierna, sonrojada o riendo"-

-"¡Oye!"-

-"Auch" –Protestó Cole ante el inminente golpe propinado a su hombro – "Y para culminar, tienes una fuerza incre..mierda.."

Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada al ver como el rostro de su acompañante parecía contraerse en una mueca de completo temor mezclado con sorpresa.

Así que, siguiendo su mirada, buscó aquel objeto que promovió el miedo en aquel hombre.

Hasta que lo vio, pero ella no se asustó, no para nada, muy contrariamente a como debía reaccionar, su cuerpo pareció tener un repentino acceso de ira.

Un enorme canino negro, de grandes ojos amarillos y filosos dientes se aproximó hasta ellos, quedando justo al frente del banco en donde ambos descansaban.

Cole tragó saliva con fuerza al ver como el perro levantaba los pliegues del hocico, para mostrar aquellos dientes en señal de desagrado, y procuró recoger las piernas para que quedara un poco fuera del alcance de aquel majestuoso animal.

-"Tranquilo Cole no te hará daño.."- Aseguró Hermione y se colocó justo al lado del perro, que por raro que parezca, le lanzó una mirada intrigada- "Es de esos, perros que ladran y no muerde.."-

-"De veras lo crees? Pues.."- El bajó nuevamente las piernas confiando en las palabras de Hermione pero el canino se dio cuenta y reaccionó gruñendo nuevamente- "Creo que si tiene ganas.."-

-"Es pura bulla.."- Continuó la castaña- "Es el perro de James, se llama _sin bolas_.."

-"Nunca había escuchado de un perro de los Potter"- Observó de nuevo al animal pensativamente- "_Sin bolas…_vaya nombre.."-

Padfoot miró interrogante a Hermione desde su forma de perro. ¿Eran ideas de el o la castaña sabía que era un animago? Resopló disgustado, un sonido que sonó muy raro saliendo de un perro, y volvió a centrar su mirada iracunda sobre el otro sujeto.

-"Oye Hermione me dirás loco, o no se que..pero.. ¡Te juro que ese perro me mira con odio! ¡Nunca he visto un sentimiento tan perfectamente plasmado en un animal!"-

-"Créeme que _sin bolas_ es especial, proyecta sus sentimientos tan magistralmente que a veces pensamos que sus ojos son de hombres"- El asintió rápidamente a cada palabra de ella, con los ojos aun fijos en el perro, esperando que el animal saliera de su campo visual- "Oye Cole, voy un momento a la casa..a llevar a _sin bolas_…si quieres mas tarde te mando una lechuza y podremos dar una vuelta por los alrededores"-

-"Bueno, me parece.."- Pero fue interrumpido por Padfoot que comenzó a ladrar sonoramente, intentando que sus ladridos opacaran el sonido de la voz de Watercloud, por lo que el se limitó a solo asentir.

-"Si no fuera perro, juraría que está celoso"-Terminó Cole por encima de los ladridos.

Hermione le sonrió tiernamente, ignorando el comentario, y se dispuso a marcharse hasta la casa de los Potter, esta vez seguida de un enorme perro que trotaba al lado de ella con aires de triunfo y superioridad, y muy extraño de ver, una sonrisa oculta detrás de esos enormes y afilados dientes.

Cuando por fin arribaron a la entrada de la casa, Hermione lanzó una mirada acusadora al perro a su lado, quien se limito a sentarse y devolverle el gesto con la misma intensidad.

Ella se colocó una mano en la frente comenzando a negar y murmurando una sarta de palabras que ni Padfoot con su desarrollado oído pudo captar.

Luego bajó el brazo y dando media vuelta entro en por la puerta del jardín que normalmente permanecía abierta, y espero a que el perro negro detrás de ella hiciera lo mismo.

Una vez dentro, Padfoot se colocó justo en frente de ella. Hermione lanzó una mirada disimulada a ambos lados, como confirmando con la vista que no hubiese nadie vigilando sus pasos. Cuando finalmente comprobó que en aquel lugar solo estaban ella y Sirius, su mirada se centro nuevamente en animal y con voz resuelta le habló.

-"Ya Sirius Black, frente a mi puedes dejar de fingir que eres un maldito perro con súper dotes..así que transfórmate de una buena vez.."-

El enorme perro se paralizó al instante, sorprendido por las palabras de la mujer, y no pudo evitar que su hocico permaneciera abierto gracias a la sorpresa.

Bueno, no lo podía negar, aquel era un buen lío del que no tenía escapatoria.

Continuará…

-_**EOLDE**_-

_Antes de irse, no lo olviden, un review es como los aplausos, mientras menos recibas, menos ganas tienes de seguir adelante. Reviews!! _


	5. Orgullo y Cobardía

**Al otro Lado Del Espejo**

**Capitulo 5**

"**Orgullo y Cobardía"**

El hecho de convertirse en animago fue algo que desde principios de la idea lo animó tanto que hasta pasaba noches de insomnio pensando en aquel útil provecho que podría sacarle, y la manera que podría emplearlo en sus conquistas diarias.

Luego llegó la precavida proposición de Remus de que ocultaran aquella identidad, de que no fuesen animagos registrados en el ministerio, cosa que le quitó un poco la gracia a su sueño de lucir sus facultades mágicas frente a las chicas.

Pero descubrió que el mantener oculta esa identidad perruna lograba que el, en su papel de Padfoot, pudiese espiar conversaciones y hasta planear elaborados desastres, sin que nada ni nadie descubriera que detrás de aquellos fieros ojos amarillos y enormes dientes se ocultaba la identidad de un adolescente con mente traviesa.

Oh si, todo perfecto. Hasta el día de hoy, hasta que esta chica que tenia frente a el había logrado descifrar, y aun se preguntaba como, que aquel enorme perro que había osado interrumpir su "romántica cita" no era mas que el mismo hombre que la había llevado a rastra a casa de los Potter esa misma tarde.

-"Vamos que esperas…transfórmate de una buena vez que a mi no me engañas.."

El tragó en seco, y cerró los ojos, para luego de abrirlos encontrarse nuevamente con sus miembros humanos y a una iracunda Hermione Granger mirándolo frente a el.

-"Hola.."- Pronunció con sarcasmo, y una sonrisa forzada se dibujó en sus labios.

Ella no soportó aquel comentario e hizo un sonido con los dientes apretados que a el le sonó extraño. Luego volvió su mirada castaña a el.

-"Se puede saber…¿Por qué demonios tenías que venir a interrumpir mi conversación?"

El abrió los ojos sorprendido por su descaro. ¿Conversación? A esa manera de estar con un chico ella le llamaba conversación?

-"No se que tipo de _intercambio de palabras_ estaban haciendo"- Apuntó con sarcasmo Sirius evadiendo la pregunta de ella- "¿Es acaso una nueva forma de definir un beso?"-

-"¿Un beso?"-Hermione levantó el labio superior claramente confundida-"¿De que hablas Sirius?" -

-"¡De lo que tu y un muchacho que acabas de conocer estaban a punto de hacer hace instantes!"- Vociferó alargando el brazo para apuntar hacia el lugar donde Hermione había estado con Cole.

-"¿Estas demente?- Hermione se pasó la mano por el cabello desesperada- "¿Te golpeó alguna blodger o te afectó el traslado?"-

-"¡Ambas!"-Respondió el cínicamente- "Me suele encantar tener alucinaciones para luego buscar pelea con quien me de la gana"

-"¡Vaya pues no me incluyas en tu lista de victimas!"-Hermione cerró los ojos e inhalo y exhaló aire para relajarse- "Te lo voy a explicar una vez, Cole y yo no..-

-"¿Qué? ¿Ahora es Cole? Pensé que sería Colesito o periquito ¿Cuando vendrán los apodos cursi? Supongo que dentro de una hora mas y será suficiente..-

-"Sirius…"-La castaña contuvo las ganas de abofetearlo, apretando su mano en un puño- "Primero, COLE y yo no hemos en ningún momento planeado acercarnos a ese plano existente entre un chico y una chica, y segundo, que.."

Pero el se quedó trabado en la primera parte de su cláusula, aun sin poder escuchar lo que ella decía después.

Cole y ella..No plano entre chicos y chicas, por consiguiente, no beso, no cariño, Nada. Y como conclusión, reacción de él, producto de su imaginación y tonta forma de actuar.

Maldita sea James Potter.

- "…a TI te llamé por tu nombre desde el primer día que te conocí"-

El reaccionó a sus últimas palabras sacudiendo la cabeza como para despertar de su ensimismamiento y volvió a centrar la atención en ella, sobretodo en la frase final.

-"Conmigo es distinto.."

-"¿Ah si? A mi no me parece, los dos son hombres que recién conocí y que sentí confianza en el primer instante como para dirigirme a ellos por su nombre, y no por el apellido"-

-"Pero..con un demonios-Sirius rodó los ojos-..Ese chico estaba flirteando contigo! Era claro a simple vista!-

-"¡Estas imaginando cosas!"-Se defendió ella, y se sonrojó un poco

-"Claro que no, simplemente tu eres tan ingenua que piensas que cualquier hombre que te ve solo quiere ser tu amigo.."

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta sorprendida por cada una de las palabras de el. ¿Acaso Sirius estaba…? No no..Esos no eran celos, simplemente era una clara envidia de falta de atención hacia el.

Había procurado que las últimas semanas de Padfoot en casa de sus padres fuesen mas llevaderas que no se había dado cuenta de que quizás había consentido un poco a aquel egocéntrico muchacho.

Entonces resopló negando con los ojos cerrados, hasta que finalmente los volvio a abrir y miró seriamente al ojiazul.

-"Sirius, desde el momento en que Cole intentó hacer algo conmigo le aclaré algo que creo haber olvidado mencionarte"- Black entrecerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio esperando que ella continuara- "Yo ya tengo novio…"

Sirius, que estaba preparado para discutir cualquier excusa que saliera de la boca de ella, se quedó helado ante unas palabras que jamás pensó oír, que lo noquearon y arrebató toda idea clara de su cabeza. Apretó con fuerza un puño y se maldijo interiormente por aquella débil e idiota reacción.

No sabia que le pasaba pero de pronto sintió como todo el calor en una parte de su cuerpo se iba alejando poco a poco y como un vacío enfermizo se instauraba en su estomago.

¿Qué demonios era eso? No no, definitivamente cuando llegará a Hogwarts hablaría seriamente con la señora Pomfrey. Quizás ella tuviese solución para aquella insólita mezcla de emociones…Y esperaba que nada condujese a sentimientos venideros del corazón humano.

No a semejante estupidez.

Ignoró nuevamente aquella nueva y escalofriantes sensaciones. Intentó pensar en otra cosa con el objetivo de que aquella nube instalada en su cerebro desapareciera y dejase que el pudiese pronunciar aunque sea una pequeña palabra.

Pero, ¡una mierda! ¡Había quedado totalmente contrariado!

-"¿Sirius?"–

- "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" – Preguntó y una sonrisa forzada se dibujó en sus labios-"No se porque pero no te imagine con una relación seria…"-

Ella de pronto se sonrojó ante las palabras de el, y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. ¿Acaso aquella voz sonaba con pesadumbre? Sacudió levemente la cabeza ante sus absurdas ideas y volvió la vista al pelinegro.

-"No me pareció necesario.."-

-"Si claro…"-El suspiró y de pronto su ceño se frunció.

Bueno, no iba a quedar como el idiota del cuento. Eso si que no, ese orgullo Black era una de las cosas que agradecía de la sangre que corría por sus venas. Hermione no se iba a quedar con la visión de un surumbático Sirius Black.

-"Bueno..peor aun, no debiste estar tanto tiempo con Watercloud conociendo sus intenciones, y…"-Apretó los puños antes de continuar-"..Teniendo una persona esperándote en tu país"-

-"¿Qué..?"- Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente intentando de una vez por toda descifrar la confusa posición de Sirius en ese asunto- "¿No entiendes que se lo aclaré desde un principio? Cole sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer nada conmigo…"-

-"Pero aun así permaneciste a su lado.."-

-"Lo que digas Black"- suspiró cansinamente y le dio la espalda- "Te dejo para que reflexiones tus locuras"-

-"¡Ah no! ¡A mi no me dejas así en el aire Hermione! Dame la cara"- Exigió frunciendo el ceño- "¡HERMIONE NO SEAS COBARDE Y ENFRENTAME!"-

Ella se paralizó al instante y toda la ira que había intentado contener pareció decidida a salir justo en aquel en el instante. ¿Cobarde? ¡Como era capaz de decirle a ella cobarde!

-"¿Te duele que te lo diga? Pues si, eres una cobarde al no enfrentarte a mi porque sabes que tengo la razón"-

Hermione se volteó completamente rígida y encolerizada. Levantó la mano y señaló a Sirius como acusándolo de una falta grave.

Y el se dio cuenta de que aquellas palabras, además de llamar su atención, habían causado gran molestia en la castaña. Tragó saliva y se preparó el ataque de una mujer furiosa.

-"TU..TU INSENSIBLE INMADURO, NO SABES QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO…"-Hermione apartó la vista y bajo la mano, cerrando los ojos- "No sabes..No sabes todo lo que he hecho, no sabes lo tanto que he luchado..y lo tanto que…"-su voz se convirtió en un susurro- "Nunca he pretendido engañar a mi novio, NUNCA la palabra cobardía jamás ha figurado en mi diccionario, y no pretendo que lo haga, y menos aun, que alguien TAN INFANTIL como tu..sea capaz de usarla en mi contra.."-

El quedó boquiabierto por las frías y duras palabras de ella, pero aun mas, por la forma en que su rostro parecía haber sido cubierto por una mascara de dolor que jamás pensó ver en ella.

¿De donde demonios salía todo ese enorme sufrimiento que Hermione estaba mostrando por primera vez frente a el? Sonó extraño en su cerebro, pero algo en su corazón pareció decidido a buscar lo que causaba aquel malestar en ella, y eliminarlo, con tal de que esa faceta de congoja que mostraba la castaña no volviera a aparecer más.

Se mordió la lengua recordando que era el quien había originado que ese dolor oculto de la castaña saliera a flote, y seguramente le había traído recuerdos dolorosos. Y era un rostro que con solo mirarlo le estrujaba el corazón.

Maldita sea ¿acaso no podía hacer algo bien con ella?

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con aquel par castaño llenos de tristeza y dolor, y la saliva en su garganta pareció volverse ácida e insoportable.

-"Todo perfecto ¿no? Lograste mi atención, ya te dije todo lo que necesito decir ¿aun seguirás metido en tu mundo afincado en una idea que ni siquiera puedes defender?" –El permaneció callado- "Me voy _sin bolas, _espero que te diviertas, quizás si Merlin quiere puedes encontrar a una hembra en celos aquí en el valle…"-

El resopló, algo molesto, pero decidido a no seguir tan cegado e insistente con algo que el bien sabía que llevaba las de perder.

-"Que clase de nombre es sin bolas para un perro-Sonrió de medio lado- Vaya tipo de nombre que inventas.."-

-"Si verdad.."- Ella le dio la espalda nuevamente, pero esta vez camino hasta la puerta antes de lanzarle sus ultimas palabras- "Es el perfecto nombre para los perros que no tienen las bolas de disculparse y aceptar que están equivocados"-

Sirius permaneció paralizado en el lugar en donde lo había dejado ella, aun con el eco de sus palabras resonando en sus oídos. Se paso una mano por el cabello para retirar algunos mechones que cubrían sus ojos y fijo la mirada en el lugar donde aun permanecía la esencia de la mujer.

Y en su mente se formuló de pronto una pequeña pregunta.

¿Quién era el verdadero cobarde?

_**-**__**AOLDE-**_

Subió los parpados y se encontró esta vez con la vista fija en un alto techo de madera. Sus ojos se empequeñecieron tratando de enfocar la vista, pero recordó al instante que aquella falta de visión se debía a la ausencia de sus gafas.

Apoyó ambos codos en el colchón para buscar indicios de sus lentes, y de pronto un dolor en el costado lo azotó y se vio obligado a recostarse nuevamente, rechinando los dientes y cerrando los ojos para soportar aquel malestar

En ese instante la puerta se abrió de sopetón, y se escucharon los pasos rápidos y algo torpes de alguien entrando en su habitación, o en donde fuese que se hallaba.

-"Harry" –

Sus parpados se levantaron nuevamente, y en sus orbes verdes se vieron reflejado el doble rostro de una preocupada Nymphadora Tonks. El retiro con disimulo la mano de su costado, intentando que ella no captara rastro alguno de la molestia de su herida.

-"Vaya..estoy tan acostumbrado a ver tu cabello en tonalidades llamativas que el verlo castaño me parece..extraño"- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- "Ya..me imagino que Remus te ha contagiado su aburrido comportamiento.."-

-"Rem no es aburrido"- Dijo ella retirando las sabanas de su cuerpo para dejar su pecho desnudo a la vista y colocando su mirada sobre la venda en sus costillas-"Solo un poco chapado a la antigua"- Pasó una mano por donde estaba la herida y Harry se estremeció al contacto- "Joder…tenemos que darte otra vez la poción, esta comenzando a abrirse.."-

Harry hizo una mueca con la boca y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

-"Pensé que preguntarías por Hermione"-

Entonces sus ojos verdes vieron nuevamente la luz, y se fijaron con intensidad en la recién llegada.

Aquello era algo que había decidido no hacer nuevamente. Era obvio que tenía unas inmensas ganas de preguntar…de saber de ella, pero tenía la certeza de que, como siempre, sería la misma respuesta monótona y triste: "_Estamos en eso_"

Y se había resignado a que sería el mismo quien descubriría su paradero e iría en busca de ella, claro cuando esa maldita herida se cerrara por fin.

Pero aquella extraña manera en que Tonks había hecho el comentario, y forma en que sus ojos brillaban como asaltados por una ligera mota de esperanza en medio de aquel ambiente de caos logró que su corazón en su pecho latiera desesperado.

-"¿Ha..pasado..algo?"- Y se sorprendió al notar el temblor de su voz

-"Nada en concreto en verdad"- carraspeó-"Pero..hay algo.."-

Entonces el ignorando el dolor en su costado, se sentó en la cama y enfocó lo mejor posible a la mujer frente a el, colocando sus manos en los brazos de ella.

-"Dime Tonks..que hay.."-La movió un poco al ver que ella no respondía- "Por favor..necesito saberlo.."-

-"Tranquilo Harry..no puedes agitarte"- Ella colocó una mano en la mejilla del pelinegro y le sonrió con los ojos- "Hasta ahora tenemos solo una suposición, es una teoría con tan ínfima oportunidad de veracidad que no sabía si decirte o no.."-

-"No importa.."-el apretó el agarre de sus brazos- "Solo..solo quiero saber algo de ella, aunque sea pequeñito.. quiero tener esa mota de esperanza encendida en mi.."-

Tonks retiró la mano de la mejilla de el que desde hace tiempo lucía un color pálido y enfermizo. Aquellos ojos verdes siempre llenos de vida parecían ahora tristes y vacíos, y era algo que ella odiaba ver.

Aunque no lo quisiese admitir, desde hace tiempo le había cogido un verdadero cariño a todos esos chiquillos que formaban parte de la orden. De cierta forma los veía como pequeños hermanos a los que debía proteger del peligro de aquellos tiempos. Y Harry, a pesar de su madurez por todas las responsabilidades que llevaba sobre sus hombros, formaba parte de ese grupo.

-"Por favor.."- Ella lo miró y asintió

-"Hace poco Remus y yo estábamos buscando información sobre que tipo de hechizo pudo haber herido a Hermione y a donde la pudo haber llevado"- La mujer se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco un pequeño trozo de lo que parecía una viejo retrato- "Y en la búsqueda, por accidente, me tope con esto..es una fotografía que según Rem fue tomada con la cámara muggle de Lily.."- Los ojos de el brillaron por la mención de su madre, pero le aprehendían a que continuara- "En la foto, se esta proyectando o esta apareciendo una silueta Harry..justo al lado de Sirius, como una persona que esta comenzando a pertenecer a la foto, a pesar de haber sido tomada hace 25 años aproximadamente"-

-"No entiendo..que tiene que ver esto con Herm.."-

Ella continuó, ignorando las palabras de su interlocutor.

-"Conjeturas que hemos hechos varios aurores han arrojado resultados no muy confiables como te mencione antes"- El permaneció inmutable así que la ahora castaña continuó- "Creemos que si Hermione estaba realizando una aparición y un hechizo afecto su zona de llegada probablemente su destino también varió en cuanto a linea de tiempo.."-

-"¿Que me quieres decir Tonks?" – El ojiverde se acercó aun mas a la metamorfamaga- Explica mejor el significado de tus palabras..-

-"Harry.., Hermione" – Calló un momento con los ojos cerrados como sopesando el asunto acerca de si decirle o no pero los abrió nuevamente cuando Potter la agitó con mucha mas fuerza

-"¡Tonks responde!"-

-"Ella..Hermione viajó en el tiempo"- Los ojos de el se abrieron desmesuradamente, y sus hombros bajaron como rendidos ante un enorme peso- "Es solo una suposición..! pero.."-

-"Pero es lo único que tienen" – El retiró los brazos de Tonks y se volvió a recostar, esta vez colocando su antebrazo sobre sus ojos- "Está tan lejos de mi, parece tan inalcanzable"-

-"Harry…"-

-"No te preocupes Tonks, estoy bien"-

La aurora lo miró con ojos triste y se levantó lentamente de la cama. Estuvo unos segundos en silencio, buscando en su interior alguna forma de hacerlo sentir mejor, de que esa pequeña mirada verde se alumbrara tan solo un poco, pero sabía que cada minuto que pasaba era imposible lograr que Harry volviera a la verdadera vida.

Acercó una mano hacia el, dispuesta con una caricia mostrarle su apoyo, pero no llegó siquiera a rozarlo cuando su brazo bajó rendido a un lado de su cuerpo.

Caminó hasta la puerta de salida, y se giró para ver al adolescente sumergido en su mundo y con el brazo aun sobre su rostro.

-"Tengo que irme..voy a buscar la poción para tu herida, ¿necesitas algo mas?" – Añadió, aun preocupada por la actitud de el

-"No"- Tonks lanzó un suspiro de frustración y salió de la habitación, dejando a Potter en el silencio de sus pensamientos y con el dolor acechando su cansado corazón- "Solo necesito..que ella este conmigo.."-

_**-A**__**OLDE-**_

Se removió algo incomodo en su asiento y levantó discretamente la vista para observar a las demás personas junto a el, pero enseguida volvió a centrar la vista en el enorme trozo de pollo que yacía intacto en su plato.

Demonios, era tanta la tensión.

James colocó su mano derecha justo al lado del tenedor, y esperó a que su madre iniciará con el primer bocado para seguir el. Pero la señora Potter parecía también sentir ese ambiente pesado y frío que dos de las personas en la mesa parecían crear.

El ojinegro comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos, esperando impacientemente a que alguien por fin decidiera ser el primero en tocar la comida.

Sirius por su parte continuó con la mirada fija en su porción de comida, y centró sus pensamientos en la pequeña pieza hasta tal punto de cavilar como un inocente pollo había parado en el plato de un adolescente con pocas ansias de comer. Definitivamente un triste destino.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Un sonido algo estruendoso rompió el incomodo silencio. Padfoot levantó la vista buscando el origen del mismo y su mirada azul se encontró con el enfurecido semblante de James Potter.

-"¿Qué?" –Carraspeó e intentó disminuir un repentino sonrojo- "No es mi culpa que ninguno haya comenzado a comer, yo solo no quiero ser maleducado, pero de verdad que mi estomago ya no aguanta la tentación de este pollo que se ve tan..tan delicioso.."-

-"El pobre e inocente pollo"- Añadió Black, fijando sus ojos nuevamente en la comida.

-"¿Pobre e inocen..?" –James apretó los dientes, cogió el tenedor, y comenzó a insertarlo varias veces en su comida desahogando su frustración – "La demencia esta llegando a ti.."-

-"Cielo estas extraña, ¿Ha pasado algo?"- Habló de repente la madre de James.

Black sintió como su cuerpo se ponía rígido en el asiento. Sus manos que estaban agarradas de la mesa hicieron presión sobre esta. Maldición, ella estaba así por culpa de el. ¿Tan insensible era? ¿Tan malditamente Black se estaba convirtiendo?

Prongs por su parte fijó la vista en la apariencia triste y apática de la castaña sentada justo al lado de su madre, y enfrente de los dos hombres presente. Giró su vista y se concentro en el animago al lado de el. Listo, el rompecabezas estaba armado, y en el se podía leer una enorme y alarmante palabra.

Problemas.

-"No, no se preocupe señora Potter"- Ella le sonrió falsamente intentando ocultar su incomodidad- "Es solo que no tengo mucho apetito.."-

-"¿No te lo habrá quitado un perro?"-

De pronto tres miradas se posaron en James. Y dos de ellas eran tan malditamente penetrantes que sintió como automáticamente se hundía en su asiento en un inútil intento de escape, considerando que había sido muy afortunado al descubrir que las miradas no mataban.

**-"**¿Cómo que un perro Jim?" – Inquirió su madre con tono intrigado.

James apretó los dientes, conteniendo el dolor de un repentino codazo en sus costillas proveniente de Sirius. Bueno, lo sabía, por bocaza se lo tenía merecido.

-"Nada señora Potter"- Intervino Sirius, y cogió el tenedor para comenzar a comer- "Solo son los extraños comentarios que suele echar Jim para parecer gracioso"-

-"¿Vas a dar tu el primer bocado?"-

Sirius se limitó a encogerse de hombros y cogió el primer pedazo de pollo en el tenedor y luego se lo llevó a la boca. En ese instante se escuchó el estrepitoso sonido del roce de la silla con el suelo al deslizarse.

-"Con su permiso Señora Potter, James"-Hermione se levantó de su asiento y dejo la servilleta, antes sobre sus piernas, sobre la mesa- "Iré un momento a refrescarme, quizás asi se me pase el malestar.."-

-"No te preocupes, cariño.., te dejo la cena en el horno por si mas tarde te ataca el hambre"- La castaña asintió y se alejó hasta la puerta.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose sumergió en un silencio aun mas incomodo a las personas restantes. El pelinegro frunció el ceño, y trató de ignorar aquel enorme vacío que sentía en el estomago. Volvió a coger el cubierto con falsa normalidad y se llevó un trozo hasta la boca, pero antes de llegar a su destino, el tenedor volvió a caer al plato con un sonido que estremeció a las otras dos personas.

-"Maldita sea.."-Gruñó y con los codos apoyados en la mesa, enterró la cabeza en sus manos, de tal forma que el cabello le cubría la cara.

-"Todo esto es tan fácil de resolver"- Apuntó la señora Potter y esta vez fue ella quien se llevó distraídamente un trozo de comida hasta sus labios- "Pero hay tanto orgullo de por medio.."-

-"Si.."-Prongs miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo- "y tantos perros.."-

-"James ¿A que vienen los perros a esta conversación?"– Repitió su madre- "Ah..ya entiendo.. es el sinónimo de cierto tipo de hombres.."-

-"¡Si!" –James rió entre dientes- "Sobretodo de uno que conozco bien"-

Sirius cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar los comentarios de madre e hijo quienes conversaban como si el fuese invisible.

-"¿De verdad? ¿Y ha hecho algo malo últimamente ese perrito?"–

-"Oh bueno"– James cortó con el cuchillo un trozo de carne y lo cogió con el tenedor para luego mirarlo distraídamente-" Yo creo que si, pero ya sabes…es tan difícil para los perros.."-

-"¿Difícil? ¿Qué cosa es difícil?"-

-"Disculparse"- Carraspeó el ojinegro y lanzó una mirada furtiva a Sirius, que repentinamente se había levantado de la silla – "Sirius ¿Acaso no vas a comer?" –

-"Mil veces mierda"- Farfulló Black y siguió el camino por donde Hermione, segundos antes, había desaparecido.

En el instante en que la puerta se cerró, las dos personas restantes soltaron una carcajada de complicidad. James colocó una mano sobre su estomago debido al dolor en sus abdominales causado por la risa y miró a su madre con ojos llenos orgullo.

-"Eres la mejor.."-

-"Si lo sé"- El pelinegro arqueó una ceja sorprendido por aquella muestra de suficiencia extraña en su madre- "¿En verdad crees que lo haga?"- Preguntó ella refiriéndose a Sirius.

-"Espero que sí"- Respondió James cruzándose de brazos y dándole doble sentido a su respuesta- "Y si lo hace.."-Lanzó un silbido largo y agudo- "Vaya que diré que Hermione está entrando al indomable corazón Black.."-

_**Continuará..**_

_**-**__**AOLDE-**_

**Nota de Autor**

Disculpen de verdad, se que tardé mucho, pero reiteró lo que dije en mi enorme nota dejada la vez pasada, ya retomé mis estudios y estamos entrando en la etapa final del trimestre así que como se imaginarán estoy atareada y con exámenes a toda hora.

Pero cuando termine mi trimestre, tendré mucho más tiempo para escribir y publicaré con más frecuencia. ¡De verdad discúlpenme!

Los reviews, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a los que me dejaron reviews de verdad que ellos me estimulaban a escribir más y a publicar rápido, los responderé el próximo capitulo porque justo ahora acabo de terminar este cap. Son las 2 am y me estoy cayendo del sueño. Pero muchas gracias de verdad, espero que me dejen otros tantos para así saber que por lo menos hay gente que me lee. Un enorme gracias a esos que me dejaron sus alentadores comentarios.

Asi que ¡espero nuevos comentarios! Nos vemos en el prox cap!.

No se olviden, reviews para que tenga ganitas de seguir escribiendo.

Besos!

_**Mayi Ven**_


	6. No es fácil disculparse

**El otro Lado Del Espejo**

**Capitulo 6**

"**No es fácil disculparse"**

Sus ojos, fijos en aquellas amarillentas páginas, iban rápidamente de lado a lado captando toda la información impresa sobre aquel libro. Suspiró cansada y dejó por unos instantes al enorme volumen reposar abierto sobre su regazo y fijó la vista en el amplio y oscuro cielo de aquel valle.

Una luna llena adornaba aquel panorama dándole un aspecto mágico a cada rincón coloreado con aquel ligero tono plateado que proporcionaba la luz de la luna.

Aquella enorme y redonda figura le recordó la razón de la ausencia de dos magos, los cuales en las últimas semanas había logrado conocer aun mejor. Sus labios se alargaron en una tierna sonrisa al escuchar sonar en su cabeza la voz del pelinegro y esa extraña forma de disculparse por la que había tenido que pasar.

_**-FlashBack-**_

_En el instante que salió de la casa de los Potter, Hermione soltó un largo suspiro liberando toda aquella presión que se había instalado en ella. Repentinamente, la vista de sus ojos comenzó a nublarse por lo que sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, intentando impedir que alguna lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla. _

_-No eres tan débil Herm..- Se dijo a si misma comenzando a alejarse de la entrada – No tan débil..- _

_Volvió a suspirar con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos su mirada estaba enfocada en uno de los banco del parque donde hace pocos momentos había tenido una amena conversación con Cole. _

_Sin detenerse a pensar, anduvo aceleradamente hasta el banco y se dejó caer en el con los ojos cerrados. Flexionó las rodillas cerca de su pecho y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldar. _

_En seguida un montón de imágenes comenzaron a circular por su cabeza, como si una película estuviese siendo rodada en su mente. _

_Se vio a si misma, con varita en mano y posición de duelo desafiando a más de un mortifago, a ella luchando junto a varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix, con una extravagante Tonks pelirrosa, que a pesar de su despistada personalidad resultaba ser una bruja con un excelente potencial, con el pragmático Shakelbolt que la sorprendía con sus conocimientos, Lupin que además de excelente profesor, era un excelente duelista, a Ginny que había demostrado saber mas de lo que siempre aparentaba, a Ron, uno de sus mejores amigos, con esa mirada de cariño que irradiaba protección. _

_Y en ese instante la imagen se congelo, como si alguien hubiese detenido la maquina que reproducía el video. Justo en el momento en que vio aquel indomable cabello negro, esa pequeña e inolvidable cicatriz, esos ojos verdes llenos de fuego y a la vez de ternura, esos labios curvados en una sonrisa cálida, esa que siempre solía regalarle. _

_Así fue como vio a Harry Potter, a esa enorme llama de luz que era el para ella y que ahora mas que nunca deseaba poder sentir cerca. _

_Fue entonces que abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver como varias gotas salinas cubrían su rostro. Sintió como un hipido producto del dolor de aquellos recuerdos salían de su pecho y sin poder aguantarlo más, rodeó ambas piernas con sus brazos, enterró el rostro en medio de las rodillas, y Lloró. _

_Lloró porque su recuerdo le pesaba, por no poder sentirlo cerca de ella, porque justo en ese instante se sentía tan lejos de el que incluso dudaba de que fuese posible el volver a verlo. Y no solo a él, si no a cada una de las personas que dejó en su tiempo, a Ron, a los de la Orden, a sus padres. _

_Lloró porque ahora más que nunca se sintió terriblemente sola. Sin nadie quien pudiese ayudarla a regresar o que pudiese comprenderla. _

_Tan dolorosamente sola. _

_-"No me gusta ver a las chicas llorando"-_

_Su corazón se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron perplejos ante la voz que retumbaba en sus oídos. Enterró con más fuerza la cabeza entre las rodillas para intentar ahogar su llanto, pero la presencia de aquel muchacho pareció incrementarlo. _

_-"Yo… ¡Maldición!"- _

_Incluso con los ojos cerrados pudo apreciar como Sirius se alborotaba el cabello en un gesto de desesperación. _

_La desesperación que se había apoderado de él justo cuando la vio esconder la cabeza entre sus piernas. Porque en el momento en que Hermione había estado sumergida en sus pensamientos, el pelinegro la observaba parado desde la puerta de la casa de los Potter, cavilando entre cual sería la mejor manera de disculparse. _

_Había estado formulando alguna sutil forma de lamentarse por lo sucedido, al mismo tiempo que Hermione parecía estar perdida en su mente. Una forma que no perjudicara su incrementado ego y que fuese convincente para la castaña. _

_Pero al verla a ella desde la distancia, con ese rostro impasible y los ojos cerrados, se le hacía imposible pensar con claridad y paciencia, así que optó simplemente por el camino tradicional, un inocente "lo siento". _

_Entonces sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al vislumbrar como Granger escondía su rostro entre las rodillas, tomando la perfecta posición que se solía adoptar cuando se quería escapar y esconder del mundo para poder llorar tranquilamente. _

_Maldita sea. Llorar. _

_Corrió con urgencia con el corazón acongojado hasta donde estaba Hermione y fue aminorando el paso a medida que escuchaba su llanto y los graciosos sorbidos que ella daba por la nariz, intentando detener las lágrimas. _

_Sintió como ese simple "lo siento" que había pensado decirle como disculpa se iba borrando de su mente con cada hipido que ella daba. _

_Odiaba que las mujeres lloraran, odiaba porque eran los segundos convertidos en minutos en que el podía ver que tan delicadas eran, como parecían hechas de un fino cristal que en cualquier momento pudiera volverse añicos, y entendía porque se debían cuidar con tanta cautela. _

_Fue instantáneo el deseo de rodearla con sus brazos y ofrecerle un poco de seguridad y calidez, pero se reprochó internamente al recordar que fue el quien había ocasionado que ella se mantuviese en ese triste estado._

_-"Hermione…"- _

_-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- Habló con voz nasal y ahogada por el llanto _

_-"¿Es esto siempre tan difícil?" –Preguntó el pelinegro mas para el que para Hermione, suspiró para después contraer los labios hasta volverlos una delgada línea y luego habló – "Bueno veras, no suelo ir por ahí lanzando a diestra y siniestra disculpas a quien me de la gana.., así que yo siendo tu me debería sentir afortunada de que lo este intentándolo contigo ¿No crees?"-_

_-"No"- _

_El ojiazul apretó con fuerza el puño y se regañó mentalmente. Ok, aquello no había funcionado, en lo absoluto. Debería intentarlo mejor, que le saliera con sentimiento, que fuese del corazón._

_¿Del corazón? Puaj, sonaba tan malditamente cursi que hasta el mismo se sorprendía, pero..Tenía que intentarlo, sin importar que se convirtiera por unos segundos en uno de esos tipos que solían hablar con palabras cubiertas de caramelo. _

_-"Ya"- se quedó callado un instante como pensando su próximo movimiento y finalmente optó por sentarse junto a ella quien, al sentir su presencia cerca, se encogió lo mas lejos de él que pudo. _

_-"Soy tan cabezota, tan orgulloso...tan malditamente Black"- Suspiró frustrado y alzó la vista para mirar al cielo-" No suelo decirlo..esto, voy a serte sincero"-Calló y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ensoñadora- "no suelo abrirme tanto con las personas en tan poco tiempo, pero contigo.. me sentí distinto, sentí que podía confiar en ti lo suficiente como para darte mi vida, se que suena descabellado pero… ¿Qué no es descabellado en un mundo donde las tazas de té se pueden convertir en ratas?"- _

_Se interrumpió un segundo al creer haber escuchado un pequeño sonido similar al de una ligera risa mezclada con las lágrimas. Sus labios se ensancharon al comprobar que los hipidos de ella habían aminorado y que ahora su cuerpo parecía más relajado. Así que continuó. _

_-"No sabes lo mucho que me cuesta confiar en alguien, sentirme así… James, Remus y Peter son los que primero han logrado, por así decirlo, suavizarme..pero tu pequeña.."-Se arregló el cabello que comenzaba a caer sobre sus ojos y negó frustrado con la cabeza- Jamás deseé hacerte daño, todo eso que dije, esas tonterías, fue por Orgullo..¿Sabes?, ese mismo orgullo que me ha impedido disculparme contigo como Dios manda"- Se acercó un poco mas a ella-" Jamás quise llamarte cobarde, aun mejor, jamás deseé que estuvieses enojada conmigo yo…"-_

_-"Ya calla Black"- Lo cortó la castaña y el quedo atónito al girar la cabeza y encontrarla con el rostro levantado y vuelto hacia el- "Ya capté las disculpas entrelineas…"- _

_El abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salieron al quedar anonadado por el aspecto de ella. Los ojos de Hermione estaban hinchados y rojos por las lágrimas, y en sus mejillas se podía ver con claridad el camino que varias gotas salinas habían recorrido dejando marcado su suave rostro. _

_-"No todo es tu culpa"- Sonrió tristemente- "Solo.. Es como si hoy se me ha acumulado todo y…"-Su voz fue disminuyendo hasta volverse un susurró y terminar en silencio al sentir como el ahuecaba su mano derecha en el rostro de ella y con el pulgar retiraba una pequeña lágrima fugitiva que se había escapado de su ojo. _

_Sin quererlo tembló por el frío contacto de su piel contra la suya y sintió al desbocado corazón latir en su garganta con solo comprobar que aun mas cerca los azules ojos de Sirius eran increíblemente hechizantes y profundos. Calidos e intrigantes. _

_El, sintiendo como su cuerpo pedía con ansías sentir mas de ella, como un exquisito calor se extendía desde su pecho por todo su cuerpo, extendió la otra mano ahuecándola en la otra mejilla, para así poder retener el rostro de ella entre ambas manos. _

_Sus ojos castaños se veían tan brillantes por las lágrimas que le parecieron aun mas hermoso a pesar del tono rojizo de la esclerótica, y Si..Podía sonar increíblemente adulador y asquerosamente cursi, pero eran tan atrayentes que sencillamente no quería apartar la vista de ellos. _

_Y sus labios, carnosos e hinchados, rojos e incitantes, parecían pedir a gritos ser besados. Fue conciente de que poco a poco su boca entreabierta parecía mas cerca de el, hasta notar como ambas respiraciones se intercambiaban. _

_Entonces una chispa de cordura se encendió en el, quizás decepcionándolo un poco. _

_No debía besar a Hermione Granger, no cuando se sentía tan congeniado con ella. Indudablemente era su amiga..y eso implicaba estar en el grupo de "mujeres no besables", por así decirlo. _

_Además, debería preguntarse insistentemente. ¿Por qué demonios tenía tantas ansías de besarla? ¿Incluso mas que con cualquier mujer que hubiese estado? _

"_Solo es el deseo que siempre sientes de besar a cualquier mujer linda que se te atraviese en tu camino" Pensó intentando convencerse a si mismo de aquella verdad. _

_Hermione se sorprendió al sentir como los suaves labios de el se posaban con delicadeza en su frente, en un increíble gesto de protección y cariño proveniente de Sirius, y no en sus labios, como al principió creyó que era su objetivo. _

_Luego las manos de el bajaron hasta su espalda para rodearla en sutil abrazo y acercarla lentamente hasta su pecho, donde se sintió cobijada por aquel sentimiento de resguardo que emanaba el pelinegro. _

_Hermione tragó con fuerza, sin saber si sentirse triste o feliz cuando su oreja quedó pegada del pecho de Sirius, pudiendo escuchar con claridad los latidos acelerados del corazón del pelinegro y el subir y bajar rápido de su pecho producto de su agitada respiración. _

_Pero no le importó saber lo que implicaba ese estado de excitación del moreno, así que cerró los ojos y poco a poco el cansancio se apoderó de ella siendo lentamente llevada al mundo de Morfeo con los latidos de Sirius sirviendo como un agradable arrullo. _

_**-FinFlashBack-**_

Pero ahora que no se sentía adormilada, justo ahora en que sus sentidos estaban atentos, justo ahora si que importaba. Y de pronto se sintió culpable.

Porque creyó que Sirius también había sentido lo mismo que ella, esa ferviente necesidad de sentir sus cuerpos aun mas cerca, de tener mas del calor que el emanaba y mezclarlo con el suyo, de poder sentir los labios del pelinegro unidos a los de ella y descubrir su delicioso sabor.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, y un sentimiento de culpabilidad comenzó a apoderarse de su interior hasta el punto de sentir un punzante dolor.

El libro en su regazo cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo cuando se levantó como impulsada del lugar donde descansaba y un nombre se dibujo con claridad en su mente.

Harry.

**-EOLDE-**

Las llamas de la chimenea crepitaban quemando lentamente la leña que había sido usada para alimentar, quizás en vano, el calor que se necesitaba en aquella habitación. Aunque a juzgar por los bajos niveles de temperatura, las llamas solo servían como objeto de luz.

Un sillón de cojines verdes y bordes plateados, estaba colocado de espaldas a la pequeña hoguera, mientras su ocupante permanecía con los codos apoyados en cada antebrazo del cómodo sofá y las yemas de sus largos y blanquecinos dedos permanecían unidas, todo él en una perfecta pose para divagar.

Sus ojos, rojos como la sangre y con pupilas alargadas como los de una serpiente, escrutaban a un encapuchado que permanecía arrodillado frente a él. De lejos se podía notar con claridad como, a diferencia de muchos de sus servidores, este mortifago no destilaba miedo, si no una enorme admiración, y eso era algo que le solía gustar de aquella mujer.

-"Levántate, Bella"- Ordenó arrastrando las palabras con esa voz fría y libre de sentimientos que lo caracterizaba.

La mortifago obedeció instantáneamente, y justo cuando quedó de pie frente a su amo, la capucha de su atuendo cayó hacia atrás dejando ver una enorme y enmarañada mata de cabello negro junto a un demacrado rostro, con la carne pegada a los huesos de la cara, y las enormes ojeras debajo de unos ojos caídos, un rostro que perfectamente hubiese sido envidia de muchas, a no ser por lo que se hubo convertido luego de pasar trece años encerrada en Azkaban.

-"Repitiendo tus palabras"- Siseó- "Le has lanzado el conjuro que te enseñé a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter, como te lo ordené, y me has asegurado que el hechizo hizo impacto"-

-"Si mi Lord"-

-"Bien Bien"- Los orificios de su nariz, alargados y pequeños, se abrieron un poco para darle paso a la bocanada de aire que estaba inhalando- "Entonces, según me has relatado, esta Granger..Debería estar encerrada en alguna celda de las mazmorras de esta casa…"-

-"Si mi Lord"-

-"…Todas actualmente registradas minuciosamente por varios de mis súbditos y halladas vacías"-

-"Mi Lord…"-

-"Crucio"-

La mujer se dejó caer en el suelo, justo cuando el hechizó torturador impacto en su cuerpo, provocándole aquel enorme dolor que solía experimentar cada vez que su amo conjuraba aquella maldición imperdonable, y en sus ojos no se dibujó ninguna mueca de dolor.

Muchos rumores entre mortifagos, decían que algo no funcionaba con su cabeza, que Azkaban había terminado completamente con ella, pero de algo estaba segura y no era locura. Disfrutaba ser tocada por la maldición imperdonable proveniente de la varita de su amo. Sentir como el dolor se extendía por cada célula de su cuerpo, invadiendo cada poro de su ser, era algo que le resultaba extrañamente excitante.

Y Lestrange no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa, cuando habiendo soportado tantos cruciatus provenientes de distintos magos, ninguno igualaba en potencia al de Lord Voldemort.

Para ella, era imposible no idolatrar a alguien tan excepcional y de ideales tan perfectos como los de Tom Sorvorlo Riddle.

-"Bella Bella ¿acaso pretendes desacreditarme?"- Sus ojos la fulminaron- "Quiero decir, si realmente atinaste el tiro, la sangre sucia debería estar en mis manos, pero no lo está, así que ó piensas que miento acerca de las celdas vacías ó"- Empequeñeció sus ojos- "Eres tu quien me mientes"- El rostro de serpiente de Voldemort se contrajo en una mueca de cinismo-"Espero que no sea ninguna de ambas opciones, no querrás ser alimento de mi bella Nagini"- La sonrisa de la mortifaga se borró de golpe al recordar al intimidante reptil, la única cosa que despreciaba de su Lord- "Hace poco que la mandé de cacería, pero una víctima mas no le vendrá mal, ¿no lo crees mi querida Bellatrix?"-

Ella se levantó con presteza, e inclinó la cabeza justo en el instante en que sus pies quedaron firmes sobre el suelo.

-"Mi señor, no miento ni pienso que usted lo haga"- Tragó con fuerza esperando sonar convincente- "Estoy segura de haber lanzado correctamente el hechizo el cual hizo contacto con Granger; Como base de mi relato"- Alzó levemente la cabeza para conectar su mirada con aquellos ojos rojos cargados de maldad y oscuridad- "Los recientes informes de Nott, los cuales acaban de ser llegar al cuartel, arrojan que la Orden esta en la búsqueda desesperada de Hermione Granger"-

Voldemort levantó una ceja, quizás un poco sorprendido de la altanería con la que Lestrange le había respondido, un gesto que a pesar de merecer un pequeño castigo, al Lord le pareció divertido. Analizó las palabras de Bellatrix y su ceño se vio prontamente fruncido. Algo había salido mal, se suponía que la amiguita de Harry Potter, la que el pensaba que sería la clave para su triunfo sobre el niño que vivió, debía haber llegado a las celdas escondidas en la parte subterránea de la casa, pero la nada era la ocupante de aquellas prisiones.

Entonces si esa mujer no estaba con ellos, ni tampoco estaba con la orden ¿En donde y con quién demonios estaba?

De pronto una mota de luz se encendió en su astuto cerebro y el Lord lanzó una nueva mirada amenazante a su súbdita.

-"Bella"-

-"Si mi Lord"-

-"¿Recuerdas la principal regla que advertí que debías recordar antes de conjurar el hechizo que te enseñé?" -

Bellatrix abrió los ojos sorprendida, e instantemente sintió como los bellos de su nuca se erizaban al sentir las fluctuaciones de la magia de Voldemort extenderse hacia ella en un claro arranque de ira.

-"S-si mi lord"-

-"¿Podrías pronunciarla? Creo que ahora soy yo quien la ha olvidado"-

-"La maldición funcionará perfectamente"-Tragó con nerviosismo y se regañó interiormente por aquella estupidez- "A menos que sea lanzada en el mismo momento que el cuerpo de la persona…"- Cerró los ojos maldiciendo- "…esté realizando una aparición"-

-"Ah ya veo, ahora lo recuerdo"- Sonrió de medió lado con crueldad y apuntó con su varita l cuerpo de Lestrange- "_Ingens ater"_-

**-EOLDE-**

-"Proooongs"- Canturreó Black con voz aguda comenzando a pestañear con exageración- "¿Sabes que hoy luces limpio, perfumado y muy guapo?"-

-"Aham"-

-"Estas logrando que comience a sentirme atraído por ti, mi querido Prongs"-Siguió acercándose mas al ojinegro- "Aunque creo que la buena presencia de hoy no es por mi"-

-"Ya lo creo"- Coincidió Potter rodando los ojos y consiguiendo arrancar una carcajada de la castaña que los acompañaba.

El trío recién formado en vacaciones, estaba sentado en un banco de madera, algo incómodos por lo pequeño del asiento, pero aun así intentando distraerse durante la espera.

Ya habían cruzado el muro y ahora se hallaban frente a los rieles de la estación esperando la llegada de la locomotora que debían abordar, como todo alumno de Hogwarts, un primero de septiembre.

Los baúles de cada uno estaban acomodados dentro de un carrito que habían decidido compartir. La parda lechuza de Sirius, moteada con manchas negras, _Donil_, permanecía dentro de la jaula colocada sobre los tres baúles, con la cabeza oculta dentro de un ala, claramente en estado de reposo, siendo victima de la mirada reprochadora de la negra lechuza de James, _Atrum_, enjaulada a su lado, al parecer aborreciendo la idea de estar encerrada.

-"¿Acaso no será por alguna chica?"– Continuó Black sin quitar aquel ridículo tono de voz chillón- "Porque puedo ponerme celosa"-

-"Padfoot"- Advirtió James

-"Espera..espera.."-Sirius quedó con la mirada fija en el rostro del Potter- "Parece que tienes algo en la frente…"-

Prongs se llevó instintivamente la mano al lugar indicado, sin lograr conseguir nada distinto. Frunció el ceño y clavó la mirada en Black que estaba muy cerca de el.

-"Yo no veo nada.."-Apuntó Hermione, también intrigada por el comentario del moreno.

-"Déjate de juegos"-

-"No juego..mira mira, es muy claro"-Sirius posó un dedo justo debajo del flequillo de Potter y comenzó a deletrear con lentitud- "Li..Ly E..vans.."-El pelinegro se levantó de golpe del asiento pretendiendo sentirse herido- "¡Lily Evans! ¡Llevas el nombre de Evans tatuado en tu frente!"-

-"¡SIRIUS!"–

-"¡Padfoot..Prongs!"–Ambos se paralizaron y voltearon al escuchar el cariñoso apodo con que solían ser llamado por sus amistades más cercanas, Sirius con los brazos cubriendo su rostro en un instinto de protección y James con la mano extendida dispuesto a lanzar un pequeño golpe a su amigo.

En cuanto ambos reconocieron el uniforme algo desgastado, el cabello castaño claro, lacio y un poco alborotado, y esos ojos cambiantes, justo ahora de un intenso color dorado, pero conservando esa madurez y calidez que solían llevar, sonrieron con felicidad y salieron al encuentro del famoso licántropo por quien estuvieron dispuestos a volverse animagos.

-"Moony..mi viejo Moony"- Saludó Sirius cuando llegó hasta el, rodeando con su brazo el cuello de Remus hasta dejarlo a la altura de su cintura para luego pasar con fuerza la mano libre convertida en un puño sobre la cabeza del recién llegado.

-"Ay Sirius..Sirius detente…duele.."-

-"Déjalo, canino inmaduro…"- Barbotó Prongs observando la escena con una sonrisa en la cara- "Ya sabemos que lo has extrañado"-

-"Bien Bien"- Accedió Black liberando a Lupin quien comenzó a masajearse la zona afectada- "¿Alguna novedad? ¿Aventura de verano? ¿Novia? ¿Esposa? …espero que no sea un novio"-

-"Padfoot"-

-"Vale, vale..es broma"- El ojiazul sonrió pero el gesto se borró instantáneamente al ver el aspecto cansino y demacrado que cargaba su amigo- "Rem.."-

-"Si, mañana es luna llena"- Bufó desanimado-"Lo siento chicos"-

-"¿Lo sientes? ¡Pero si es genial!"–Lo contradijo James moviendo con exageración la mano- "Necesitaba una noche de libertad"-

-"Yo más"- Coincidió Black- "Y no creo que Wormtail optará por quedarse solo en la habitación"-

Lupin no pudo evitar sonreír a medias al escucharlos a ambos, aun si poderse creer la suerte que tenía al haber encontrado amigos como aquellos, esos que siempre lo acompañaban en el momento de mayor debilidad para el.

De pronto sus ojos dorados se abrieron con sorpresa al posar la mirada en el banco que antes ocupaban dos de los marauders y con disimulo se acercó al oído de Prongs.

-"¿Es ella?"– Susurró, esperando que Padfoot no escuchará sus palabras-

-"Oh si, mi querido Moony"- levantó la cejas varias veces y sonrió maliciosamente-"Es la chica que enloquece a nuestro querido amigo perruno"-

-"Ahmm.."-En ese instante sintió como era jalado con fuerza por el codo siendo conducido hasta el lugar donde permanecía sentada Hermione- "¡Sirius!"-

-"Te voy a presentar a alguien"-

Remus asintió, aun sorprendido con el rostro que mostraba el marauder en aquellos momentos, uno muy distinto al que solía encontrar cada vez que regresaba de vacaciones, de haber pasado dos meses sumergido en medio de las costumbres clasista y algo oscuras de los Black, sin ser corrompido por aquella frialdad que emanaban la mayoría de los herederos de esa renombrada familia.

Esta vez sus facciones enteras parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para mostrar aquella contagiosa felicidad, pero lo más sorprendente eran esos ojos azules, en los que siempre veía una pequeña mancha de oscuridad, ahora parecían completamente calidos y llenos de alegría.

Si era por esa chica que Sirius había podido soportar esas semanas en su hogar, sin perder el humor y el egocentrismo característicos de el, debía felicitarla. Nadie había logrado eso antes.

Hermione aun permanecía con la boca abierta, sin poderse creer lo que veía. Lo supuso desde un principio, desde que se dio cuenta que no estaba en su tiempo, y que había aparecido en la época en donde reinaba el cuarteto de los marauders.

Se sorprendió cuando vio al joven Sirius, aun mas cuando vio al divertido James, el padre que Harry nunca tuvo pero que siempre escuchaba nombrar. Y ahora, viendo al profesor Lupin, mas joven que nunca, con una enorme sonrisa que difícilmente salía a relucir en su tiempo..y, aunque sonara extraño decirlo, increíblemente guapo, su mente parecía no estar preparada para todas las sorpresas.

Supuso que era por el hecho de que había sido con aquel hombre con quien mas había compartido en su época, pero no podía dejar de quitar los ojos de aquella intensa mirada dorada de Remus.

Los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza instantáneamente, y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca al descubrir lo que pronto pasaría y lo que estaba pasando.

Conocería a Peter Pettigrew, el traidor de los Potter, el que había ocasionado aquella desdichada infancia a Harry, los largos años en Azkaban de Sirius, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad de Remus por no confiar en sus amigos.

Podría cambiar el curso de la historia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y justo ahora…lo estaba alterando. Quizás el hecho de conocer a Sirius, a James, a Remus, sería algo que desencadenaría una serie de acontecimientos muy distintos a los que estaban predestinados.

Estaba jugando con fuego, estaba alterando el flujo del tiempo. Y con un demonio si estaba en contra de las reglas del mundo mágico, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder lograr que algo fuese distinto y mejor en el tiempo de donde venía.

Pero no podía hacerlo sola, y la única persona que sería capaz de pedirle ayuda revelando el secreto de su viaje en el tiempo, estaba justo en el lugar a donde ella se dirigía.

En Hogwarts.

_**Continuará..**_

**-EOLDE-**

**Nota de Autor:** Disculpen la tardanza, de nuevo.. otra vez, supongo que estarán mas que hartos de ver esta tonta disculpa, pero esta vez me impidio publicar fue algo de falta de inspiración ayudada de la flojera, una terrible combinación si queremos escribir. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capitulo, lo escribí en tres días regañándome por no publicar, por lo que no me salió como de verdad hubiese deseado, pero para la próxima vendrá algo mejor, intentaré no tardar tanto! Espero que me sigan leyendo y me dejen reviews, ellos son mi apoyo.

_**IMPORTANTE**_: En cuanto a Reviews_**la respuesta a todos los reviews**_, incluso aquellos que recibí en el 2004 xD están en mi profile, si lo publicaba con la historia serían 3 paginas mas y no me pareció justo. Espero que me dejen mas comentarios! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!.

Se despide

Mayi Ven


	7. ¿Dándole uso a aquella palabra?

Una Historia De dos

**El otro Lado Del Espejo**

**Capitulo 7**

"¿**Dándole uso a **_**aquella**_** palabra?"**

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, queriendo ahogar en vano un bostezo producto del cansancio, y parpadeó con fuerza en un débil intento de alejar ese ligero ardor en sus pupilas y las ganas de dormir que se estaban alojando en sus ojos.

La muchacha giró la vista hacia la ventana del pequeño compartimiento del tren, fijándose en el amplio cielo justo encima de ellos. Un tono malva y lavanda le daban un toque fantasioso a aquel tardecer, siendo este el punto medio entre un extenuante día y una noche que quizás no sería muy corta.

-…Hubieses visto la cara de mamá- Rió- En serio que estaba de fotografía, ¿verdad Hermione? –

-¿Eh? –Volteó a mirar a los dos muchachos- Si claro..-

Sirius le lanzó una mirada furtiva levantando una ceja y colocando los labios de lado en una mueca de disgusto, un gesto el cual Hermione pudo afirmar, se le veía muy sexy a aquel Black.

-No me prestabas atención..- Bufó el pelinegro con aire infantil, logrando que con la débil exhalación de aire, se levantara un poco el flequillo que caía cerca de sus ojos

-Claro que sí- Aseguró ella sonriendo con astucia y cruzando las piernas en una exagerada busca de naturalidad- Hablabas acerca del día en que discutiste con tu madre, justo antes de irte a casa de James y secuestrarme contigo-

-¿Ves porque odio a Snivellus? –Gruñó Padfoot, girándose para enfocar a Potter que estaba sentado a su lado al mismo tiempo que señalaba con el dedo gordo a Hermione- Una sola palabra, Le-ge-re-man-cia..-

James negó con la cabeza, y soltó un suspiro derrotado.

-Ella no ha usado legeremancia Sirius, simplemente estaba escuchando..-

-Si, y ha estado todo el rato mirando por la ventana quien sabe que- Se cruzó de brazos con cierto desenfado para luego apoyar la espalda en el respaldar del asiento con cierto aire de derrota- Quisiera aprender a hacer eso..-

-¿Legeremancia?-

-Aham- Aseguró y fijó sus ojos con ilusión en el techo- Podría ir de aquí allá leyendo las mentes de las chicas, viendo sus pensamientos, serían más fácil de conquistar-

-Pues espero que nunca aprendas..-

Los tres se giraron de golpe para ver al dueño de aquella voz severa cargada de cierto tono de reprimenda y Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida al reconocer a la persona que había dicho aquellas palabras.

Esos profundos y penetrantes ojos verdes los había visto antes. Los había visto y se había enamorado de ellos, por su dulzura y calor, por aquel intenso tono de color por el cual podía emanar con facilidad cualquier tipo de sentimientos. Ahora lo comprendía, el porque cada mago y bruja que había conocido a Lily Evans, futura Potter, encontraba en Harry el reflejo de sus ojos.

Y sin duda alguna, los ojos eran el único rasgo que su novio parecía haber heredado de su madre, porque aquella característica melena roja, larga y abundante, era algo de lo que Harry carecía. Además, Lily Evans estaba dotada de rasgos finos y definidos, los cuales le daban ese toque atractivo que de seguro habían atrapado a James Potter desde hace mucho.

-Sería una herramienta muy peligrosa en tus manos- Finalizó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos y echándole una rápida mirada disimulada a Hermione- Ya de por si tu persona es una herramienta peligrosa para con las mujeres-

-¡Evans! –Interrumpió Padfoot, se impulsó de su asiento hasta donde estaba la pelirroja y la tomó por el codo-Este verano te ha favorecido, vaya que si estas más guapa-

-Ya Black- Dijo con tono exasperado la recién llegada- Ni he engordado, ni me he hecho cirugía ni nada distinto..-

-Bueno aun así- La jaló hasta su pecho y la rodeó con sus brazos, posando su mejilla sobre la coronilla de ella, algo fácil para el merodeador considerando que Sirius la sobrepasaba en altura- Estas tan apetecible como un osito de felpa-

-Maricón- Gruñó James con cierto recelo y Padfoot ensanchó su boca en una divertida sonrisa-

-Celoso –Devolvió el Black y esta vez una mirada asesina fue dirigida por Potter- Asi que Evans ¿Qué tal la relación con Freeman?-

James se puso rígido al instante ante el rumbo que la conversación había tomado, o mejor dicho, que Sirius había llevado a tomar. Fue tan imperceptible, que no creía que la pelirroja lo notara, pero Hermione había captado como el cuerpo del James se tensaba y su mirada, ya negra de por sí, parecía obscurecerse.

Quien lo pensaría, que dos personas cuyos futuros estarían entrelazados en pocos meses, parecían vivir sus vidas aun en direcciones distintas, a pesar de que una de ellas intentaba que esos destinos se cruzaran de una vez por todas.

Alzó la mirada hacia la pelirroja esperando respuesta, y se sorprendió al descubrir como una pequeña mirada furtiva de Lily había recaído sobre el moreno que permanecía sentado. El rostro de Evans se sonrojó ligeramente y sus ojos se fijaron con suma rapidez en Padfoot.

Hermione no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomara en sus labios. Aquello iba por buen camino, a pesar de lo que James Potter pudiese pensar.

-Emm..Bueno descubrimos que teníamos cosas en común- James arrugó la boca- Pero..- Esta vez la ultima palabra captó la atención del moreno quien levantó la mirada esperando el término de la frase- Eran mas las diferencias, así que decidimos…darnos un tiempo-

El suspiró de alivió que soltó James fue, para desgracia de el, mucho mas elevado de lo normal. Los tres estudiantes dentro del cubículo posaron sus miradas instantáneamente sobre el moreno. James abrió los ojos sorprendido por su poca discreción y un pequeño tono rosa adornó sus mejillas al darse cuenta de su falta de compostura

-No es mas obvio con lo que siente porque no puede..-Gruñó entre dientes Padfoot y esta vez fue el rostro de Lily el que adquirió un llamativo tono rojo- ¿Y Rem? ¿No me digas que ha ido a asaltar a la señora del carrito en busca de su preciado chocolate?-

-Black- Barbotó una voz desde la espaldas de Sirius- Solo estaba haciendo la ronda que me toca por ser prefecto…-

-Ah verdad, siempre olvido que eres Prefecto- Sirius se rascó la cabeza distraído y volvió a su puesto, jalando a Lily consigo pero guiándola a sentarse frente a ellos - Es que..¿Quien asignaría a Moony como prefecto? Solo alguien fuera de sus cabales, es decir, solo Dumbledore..-

-Sirius..-

-Ya ya- El moreno agitó la mano intentando evitar la reprimenda de Lupin, quien cerraba la puerta del compartimiento tras el y tomaba asiento justo al lado de la pelirroja- Si que te gusta defenderle las bolas a ese vejete..-

Remus solo se limito a negar con la cabeza, y luego se tañó los ojos que parecían destilar el grado de cansancio que se estaba apoderando del Licántropo.

-Rem..-

-Estoy bien- Interrumpió tajante el ojidorado y recostó la cabeza sobre el asiento- Peter no está en el tren, debe haberlo perdido nuevamente-

-No es raro de alguien como Peter-Habló James iniciando conversación con la recién llegada pero intentando por todos los medios no mirar a la mujer frente a el- ¿Y Andy?-

-Viene dentro de una semana – Anunció la pelirroja, y fijó la mirada con el ceño fruncido sobre Hermione- Aun está de vacaciones con sus padres en Francia..-

Remus observó como la mirada de Lily permanecía posada con aires de contrariedad sobre Hermione, y negó con la cabeza antes de agregar.

-Sirius…¿Le presentantes a Granger? –

-¿Eh?- El pelinegro giró la mirada, primero hacia Lily y finalmente hasta Hermione y luego carraspeó- Ehm si..a eso iba-

-Cuando el amor esta cerca..-

-Que dices James que no te escuche?-

-Nada, que cuando el popo esta cerca- Todos los miraron con rostro de desconcierto- Es que tengo ganas de ir al baño-

-Lo que sea James- Continuó- Evans..Esta es Hermione Granger- Presentó Sirius señalando a la castaña- Estudiante de intercambio por equivocación..Cursará el ultimo año en Hogwarts y esperemos que sea tu compañera de habitación..- Añadió con un ligero brillo de astucia en los ojos- Hay que reconocer..dos mujeres en séptimo de Gryffindor no son suficientes..-

-¡Black!- Vociferó la pelirroja logrando sobresaltar a Sirius quien luego le lanzó una mirada furibunda- Un placer, soy Lily Evans..en verdad espero que estes en Gryffindor…-

-Realmente lo deseo- Inquirió Hermione, aunque ya de por sí sabía la asignación que el sombrero seleccionador tenía destinada para ella- Prefiero estar en un ambiente donde ya conozco gente..-

-Aunque créeme..Ravenclaw no esta naada maal- Agregó Lily con aires de ensoñación- Cuando conoces a los especimenes de hombres..-

-Allá vamos- Silbó Sirius mirando de reojo a James, quien volvía a mirar por la ventana, con el ceño fruncido y ese extraño rictus en los labios.

-…deseas que el sombrero se halla equivocado- Continuó- Tendrás que verlo..a Diggory.. Mc Laren..Watercloud-

-¿Watercloud?- Interrumpió Hermione con cierto asombro y Sirius se colocó rígido en el asiento ante la pronunciación de aquel conocido apellido- ¿Te refieres a Cole Watercloud? –

-¡Si El mismo!- Exclamó con alegría- ¿Lo conoces? –

-¿"**Ese**" estudia en Hogwarts?- Preguntó de pronto Sirius fijando la mirada en James quien no le prestó mucha atención y respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza- ¿Desde cuando?-

El pelinegro se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Solo de pasada, nos conocimos este verano- Aclaró la castaña, ignorando el comentario de Sirius, quien gruñó molesto.

-Esta en sexto Sirius- Se apresuró a concluir Lupin quien había sacado un libro de su baúl y paseaba los ojos distraído por las páginas de este-

-¡Genial!- Gritó con efusividad la ojiverde ante el comentario de Hermione

-Que mierda..- musitó Black-

-Son los ojos azules más bellos que he visto-

-Los míos también son azules- Se apresuró a añadir Sirius con una ceja levantada y los labios contraídos en un leve rictus- Y no son precisamente feos-

-Bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero-

-En realidad..-Calló- No- Sonrió con cinismo- ¿Que le pueden ver a ese ejemplar de orangután andante?

-¿Celoso Padfoot? –

De pronto, todo sonido de voz dentro del compartimiento pareció haber disminuido ante la inminente intervención de James.

Aquellas palabras habían tenido distinto efectos sobre los presente, pero en Hermione se veía aun con mas claridad el tipo de reacción.

La castaña sonrió con nerviosismo, intentando que aquel leve sonrojo pasara por desapercibido, sobretodo cuando ella no comprendía aun porque se había sulfurado ante un simple comentario de broma.

Sirius infló los ojos, desconcertado ante la pregunta de James, quien en ningún momento había alejado la mirada de la ventana, al parecer ajeno de la situación que aquella pequeña frase que había pronunciado ha producido.

Su corazón palpitó con miedo ante como aquella pregunta que se acercaba mas a una afirmación, había logrado afectarle hasta el punto de dejarlo cohibido.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza intentando contenerse e ignorar aquellas sensaciones y luego se levantó de golpe del asiento en donde estaba sentado.

-No..- Farfulló como respuesta y caminó rápidamente hasta la salida del compartimiento-

-¿Eh? ¿Sirius a donde vas? –Preguntó de pronto James fijando al fin la mirada en la figura de Black que se había posado frente a la puerta y finalmente realizó que algo no andaba bien- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos tan callados?-

-Voy al baño- Terminó Sirius y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, dando un portazo antes de irse

-Tonto Prongs- Susurró Remus abriendo nuevamente el libro a la vez que negaba con la cabeza-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué he hecho?-

-Yo iré a vigilar que los de primero estén bien en los demás vagones- Anunció Lily aproximándose a la puerta, dejando a un boquiabierto James observándola con interrogación - ¡Nos vemos en el banquete! ¡Suerte Granger..!-

Hermione reaccionó justo cuando la pelirroja había soltado el saludo de despedida, desapareciendo así por la puerta. Sacudió la cabeza con cierta fiereza y dejó caer el cuerpo completo en el asiento con cierto abatimiento, para finalmente cerrar los ojos y evitar ser acechada por las preguntas del pelinegro que aun no caía en cuenta de la extraña situación.

Aunque sencillamente era ridículo.

Ridículo que una simple frase hubiese atravesado de aquella manera el majestuoso orgullo Black, porque eso era lo que sencillamente había molestado a Sirius, que James hubiese siquiera insinuado que el pudiese estar celoso de alguien como Watercloud. O peor aun.

Que ella fuese la razón de sus celos.

Río interiormente, regañándose por semejante pensamiento, sinceramente no creía que el Black fuese capaz de encelarla, no en el plano amoroso, claro estaba, aunque quizás un poco en cuanto a amistad se refería. De eso tenía derecho cualquiera.

Pero la manera en que el se había acercado a ella aquella noche en el Godric's Valley, con esa clara intención de besarla brillando en sus azules ojos, era una imagen que últimamente acechaba su mente por mucho tiempo, y que estaba logrando crear en Hermione cierto aires de confusión.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Debía alejar todas aquellas suposiciones tontas de su cabeza, y creer que Sirius se había marchado por la simple razón, aunque algo molesta, de que James tuvo la valentía de pretender que el Black estaba encelando a alguien.

Típico comportamiento engreído de un espécimen realmente sexy, debía admitirlo, como lo era Sirius Black.

-¿Pero yo que he dicho para que se enojara?-

Remus suspiró y continuó con su lectura, no sin antes agregar

-Acuéstate a dormir, Prongs-

--

Entró en el baño, y en seguida echó el seguro a la puerta, dispuesto a abarcar aquel pequeño espacio por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Suspiró pesadamente, y se acercó al lavabo. Se miró el rostro en el espejo, y se regaló a si mismo una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Yo no estoy celoso- Se aseguró a si mismo, pensando que al ver su reflejo, se convencería aun mas.

Pero el remedio resultó peor que la enfermedad.

Volvió a suspirar y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, jalándoselos ligeramente debido a la frustración. Sacudió la cabeza, y luego de abrir la llave del lavabo, se mojo un poco el rostro, y volvió a quedar fijo en la imagen que le ofrecía el espejo.

Entonces, sin siquiera guiarla, su mano se dirigió a su corazón, donde apretó levemente, intentando calmar aquella extraña sensación de dolor que lo acechaba.

Y en aquel momento lanzó un último suspiro y, cerrando los ojos, pegó la cabeza contra la puerta del baño.

-Últimamente suspiras demasiado, Sirius Black- Negó con la cabeza y apretó aun con más fuerza los ojos- Y la pregunta de los 100 mil galeones es…- Abrió sus ojos y la mirada azul en el espejo le observó sobriamente- ..¿Es por ella? –

--

Hermione volvió a posar distraídamente la mirada en un eufórico Sirius que parecía intentar meterse de un bocado un enorme trozo del esplendoroso pastel de calabaza que de seguro los elfos se habían esmerado en cocinar.

Acababa de ser elegida para Gryffindor, y fue recibida, nuevamente, por los compañeros de su casa con entusiasmo y disposición a ayudarla en cualquier problema, y una que otra propuesta de salida romántica, que envés de disgustarla lo que logró fue sacarle una carcajada por el atrevimiento de los chicos.

Sirius había respondido ante esta atención por parte de los hombres, con una extraña lejanía y quizás exagerada muestra de indiferencia. Ella simplemente al verlo sentarse en medio de James y Remus, lejos de ella, cabe destacar, se limitó a encogerse de hombros haciendo caso omiso a esa actitud que estaba cerca de sacarla de sus casillas.

No es que quisiera que la encelara, que la cuidara por la presencia de aquellos muchachos, o mucho menos que se preocupara por ella. Para cuidarse estaba ella sola, y el recuerdo del Harry que la esperaba en su tiempo, así que, igual que el, decidió ignorarlo solo un poco, para seguirle el juego por unos instantes.

Pero no pudo superar los segundos, porque enseguida tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo con uno de los platos frente a ella.

¿Cómo era capaz de tener un comportamiento tan infantil e inmaduro?

-¡Granger!-

Volteó al escuchar la voz de Lily, quien hace poco estaba sentada al menos cinco puestos lejos de ella, y ahora se disponía a colocarse en un lugar cercano.

-¡Demasiado Fantástico que hayas quedado en Gryffindor!- Inquirió sentándose justo al lado de ella- Black tiene razón, dos mujeres en gryffindor es realmente aburrido..-

-Bueno, en mi e..- Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza, había estado apunto de decir época- En mi escuela solo habían dos mujeres mas, aparte de mi-

-Aquí solo éramos Andy y yo-Comentó Lily tomando una pequeña bola de chocolate en un plato cerca de ella- Pero un trío no está nada mal –

-Entonces supongo que deberías llamarme por mi nombre, y no mi apellido.

Lily sonrió ante el comentario y asintiendo con la cabeza hablo.

-Lo mismo digo-

Pasaron otro buen rato hablando un poco de cada cosa. Lily le hizo comentarios sobre las clases que debía tomar y profesores de los cuales debía huir. No estaba nada sorprendida cuando la pelirroja habló de Slughorn como profesor de pociones, ni cuando le comentó sobre la estricta personalidad de la profesora de Transformaciones, Minerva Mcgonagall.

Ella asentía a cada comentario de ella, como si de verdad jamás hubiese escuchado de las acotaciones que Evans se esmeraba en realizarle.

Hermione lanzó una mirada furtiva, muy disimuladamente, a Sirius, y esta vez se sorprendió al verlo el con los ojos fijos en ella. Pero al verse descubierto, el pelinegro desvió la mirada rápidamente.

La castaña bufó molesta, y se sintió aliviada cuando Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa de los profesores y anunció que era hora de ir hasta los dormitorios.

Iba caminando junto a Lily, escuchando comentarios de cada estudiante que pasaba frente a ella, pero justo en el instante en que iban a comenzar a subir un tramo de la escalera, sintió como una mano rodeaba su brazo y la jalaba fuera de la multitud.

-¿Hermione? –

-¡Cole! –

Ella sonrió cuando el la abrazó calidamente, al mismo tiempo que posaba un beso sobre su mejilla.

-¡Mujer! Desapareciste como por una semana-

-Bueno es que..estaba algo ocupada en la casa en la cual me hospedaba-

-Pensé que habías vuelto de donde viniste- calló - Me sorprendió que no te hallan elegido para Ravenclaw- Apuntó el inflando las mejillas, en un intento de parecer triste, lo que provocó una carcajada por parte de Hermione- Los inteligentes con los inteligentes nena, aunque bueno si eres valiente- El pellizco con levedad su barbilla- eres una cajita llena de sorpresas-

Ella levantó una ceja ante el comentario de el, y luego se cruzó de brazos.

-Para tu información Watercloud, TODAS las mujeres somos una cajita llena de sorpresas-

-Vaya que si, ¿no?-

Ambos se voltearon al escuchar la voz de una tercera persona interrumpir en la conversación, con aquel tono de cinismo y cierto enfado escondido en su voz.

Y los ojos castaños de Hermione se inflaron con sorpresa, secándose su garganta de un solo golpe, con tan solo ver aquel lacio pelo negro y esos brillantes ojos azules.

Oh si, este era el instante en donde las cosas empeoraba. El instante en que Sirius, con sus putos celos de falta de atención llegaba la escena, con los ojos cobaltos llenos de furia y una sonrisa tan falsa y forzada, que a ella incluso se sintió atemorizada ante lo que su mirada y su rostro lograban transmitirle.

-Disculpen de verdad si interrumpo- Dijo arrastrando las palabras, sonando mas sarcástico que de costumbre y con los ojos refulgentes de furia – Solo vine a buscarte Hermione, Evans entró sola a la sala y cuando noté que no estabas junto a ella, pensé que podías quedar afuera- El se encogió de hombros- Supongo que sabrás la forma de encontrar la contraseña y entrar a la sala-

Alargó los labios intentando componer una sonrisa, pero el gesto terminó en una mueca de incomodidad que pareció enfurecerlo aun mas. Bufó derrotado y giró sobre sus talones, dejando a una anonadada Hermione con su actitud y su voz aun retumbando en sus orejas.

-¡Sirius! – Ella comenzó a correr dispuesta a alcanzarlo, pero antes se volteó y se despidió de Cole con la mano- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Corrió sintiendo los oídos pitarle de la furia, y el corazón palpitarle en cada rincón de su cabeza. Desde que se habían bajado del tren su comportamiento parecía empeorar.

Ella misma tenía la sensación de que, si ninguno de los dos parabas, pronto se desataría una tormenta donde al final los dos quedarían a merced de algún sentimiento, muy contrario a la amistad.

Sacudió la cabeza y aumentó la velocidad justo cuando vio la punta de la capa del ojiazul desaparecer por la esquina de uno de los pasillos que conducía a la escalinata de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Con aires de triunfo, alcanzó alargar los dedos y jalarlo por la túnica logrando que el se detuviera en el acto, pero aun así Sirius permaneció dándole la espalda, absteniéndose de mirarla al rostro y sentir aquel estúpido dolor punzante, en su cabeza y en un lugar cerca de su pecho.

-¿Qué quierés?- Preguntó el, intentando con todo lo que tenía, sonar lo mas frío y distante posible- Si es por la clave, es _corazón de dragón _

-¿Estás.. molesto? –

Sirius apretó los labios hasta que estos se volvieron blancos, y su ceño se frunció tanto que sus espesas cejas parecieron apunto de unirse.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- Tasqueó la lengua y reanudó su ida a la sala común, tratando de borrar la imagen de la mujer parada detrás de él junto a aquel Ravenclaw, mientras este le pellizcaba cariñosamente la barbilla, el solo hecho de ver la imagen hacía que un extraño sentimiento similar a la ira provocara un ligero pitido en sus oídos

Gruñó tratando de ignorar aquellas sensaciones que parecían sacarlo de quicio y continuó hablando.

-Puedes estar con cualquier ñoño comelibros en la esquina haciendo babosadas, en realidad no me importa, incluso puedes ir a hablar con Dumbledore, preguntarle si puedes ir a la sala común de las idiotas águilas cuando quieras, probablemente…-

-¿Estas…Celoso?

El volvió a detenerse, como si un enorme muro de concreto se hubiese alzado frente a el. Y agradeció mil veces a Merlín por estar de frente al muro, dándole la espalda a la mujer, porque el sonrojo de sus mejillas y el subir y bajar rápido de su pecho podrían confundir a Hermione en cuanto a la respuesta de aquella pregunta. Incluso su reacción lo estaba confundiendo a él mismo.

Además.

¿Por qué demonios había escuchado esa palabra, dos veces en el día, dirigida hacia él cuando, normalmente, jamás lo estaba?

Respuesta…

Mejor no buscar respuesta.

_**Continuará **_

**-EOLDE-**

¡Holillas! De buenas a primeras, DISCULPEN por tardar tanto, repito lo que dije en mi otra historia, mi disco duro se pudrió, murió, fue devorado por un troyano, salvaron información pero la mas reciente no sobrevivió. Incluido este capitulo. Aunque cabe destacar, lo había terminado hace dos meses, cosa que aun así sigue siendo mucho tiempo después de la ultima actualización.

No se que me pasa me cuesta escribir pero siempre hay un momento en que llega la inspiración. Intentaré colocar el próximo más rápido, y ahora que se me avecinan las vacaciones (que espero tenerlas) intentaré terminar la historia. Con esto no digo que faltan pocos capítulos, son muchos, faltan muchos, todavía no he llegado al meollo del asunto, pero de verdad que lo haré.

Así que esperen pronto la actualización, pero también yo espero reviews, si no tardaré mas. ¿Acaso no han pensado que los reviews dan ánimo a seguir escribiendo? Por eso esperen que me dejen unos cuantos allá abajito, ahí mismo en el botón de "GO" dale y déjame un comentario.

Bueno me despido de todos nos vemos el próximo capitulo, cuidense.

MUAAK! (k)

P.S : ¿Pueden creer que todo este tiempo pensé que había puesto como título de la historia _**AL**_ otro lado del espejo, cuando es _**EL**_ otro lado del espejo? Eso sucede cuando tardas mucho en actualizar xD


	8. Vainilla

Al otro Lado Del Espejo

**El Otro Lado del Espejo**

Disclaimer : (He olvidado poner esto, pero vuelvo a hacerlo, no hay que quitarle créditos a otros, aunque creo que todos estamos claros de quien merece créditos)_ Todo de JK, Sirius es mío (Me refiero a mi perro, se llama Sirius). _

**Capitulo 8: **_Vainilla _

En aquella enorme colina, la altura de los árboles y su frondosidad lograban opacar cualquier rayo de luz que intentara adentrarse en el abrumador bosque. Aun más en la noche, donde cada hoja parecía oscurecerse hasta tornarse negra y cada rama puesta en tal posición que, dejadas a la imaginación, asemejaban siluetas tenebrosas.

Entonces parecía que cada pequeña figura se reunía para darle a esa colina un aspecto sombrío.

Por esa misma razón Ronald Weasley odiaba estar parado donde ahora estaba. Odiaba estar rodeado de oscuridad, de sonidos provenientes de ningún lugar, y peor aún, de aquellas peludas y enormes arañas.

Si, todo le recordaba a aquel horrible momento de Harry y él en el bosque prohibido, durante su 2do año de Hogwarts. Algo era muy similar si lo veía desde otro punto de vista. Estaba acompañado de Harry, Hermione no estaba con ellos, y venían al bosque precisamente para buscar una respuesta de cómo poder salvar a su amiga. Aunque en segundo año cuando fueron a buscar respuesta, Hermione aún no había sido victima.

Alzó la varita, la cual tenía activada el encantamiento Lumus, y consiguió alumbrar la cola de algo que a el le pareció uno de esos escregutos creados por Hagrid.

-Odio este lugar-

-Shh-

Bufó resignado, y vio la figura envarada de Harry. No, todavía no estaba recuperado. El ojiverde tenía razón, su herida se abría ahora como una vez en la semana y por eso tenía fuerzas como para realizar pequeñas misiones como aquella. Pero aún así, para Ron, su salud en algunos instantes empeoraba notablemente.

-¿Cuánto más estaremos en este lugar? – Gruñó el pelirrojo frotando con el brazo libre al que sostenía la varita, tratando de librarse de aquella creciente ola de frío- Estoy esperando el momento en que Aragog salga a nuestro encuentro-

-Este bosque es mucho peor que el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, Ron- Inquirió Harry escrutando con cuidado en la oscuridad- Creo que tú también lo puedes sentir-

-Hombre, ¿Qué si puedo? Es precisamente por esa sensación que me quiero ir-

-Aun no terminamos la misión- Recordó Harry pero antes de continuar hizo una seña a Ron y este asintió.

Ambos murmuraron _Nox_ y se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad que Harry solía llevar encima. Pero para mayor prevención, procuraron ocultarse detrás de un enorme y espantoso abeto.

Pasaron unos segundos y no vieron nada, pero escuchaban claramente los pasos de alguien caminar por la oscuridad. Entonces ambos imaginaron que aquella persona tendría un encantamiento desilusionador como medida de prevención.

Harry alzó la varita preparada para revertir el hechizo pero en ese instante una figura encapuchado hizo aparición, e instantáneamente Potter bajó la varita.

-Yaxley-

El mortifago que hace momentos había estado haciendo rondas por aquellos lugares, retiro el hechizo de su cuerpo e hizo presencia física frente a su interlocutor, quien ahora bajaba su capucha dejando a la vista un largo y casi blanquecino cabello.

-Malfoy- Saludó el hombre inclinando la cabeza- Veo que no te ha tomado mucho tiempo la misión-

-No, no me dieron mucho trabajo- Aceptó el recién llegado acariciando el bastón que cargaba en su mano derecha- Esperaba divertirme un poco, pero será para otro encuentro-

Harry apretó los labios con fuerza, y deseó que cuando llegará al cuartel aquel tema del cual hablaba el padre de Draco Malfoy no incluyera el asesinato de alguien cercano a el.

-¿Has escuchado lo de Bellatrix? – Malfoy alzó una ceja y Yaxley lanzó una pequeña carcajada que sonó fría pero a la vez llena de júbilo- Tanto alardear, y finalmente ha metido la pata-

-¿Lestrange? –Inquirió aludido, Yaxley asintió sin borrar aquella enorme sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro- ¿Lestrange, esa maldita presumida, metiendo la pata? –

-Y recibió su severo castigo aunque…- La cara del mortifago se contrajo en una mueca de asco- La muy puta disfruto de cada una de las torturas, es una enferma-

-Es lo que sucede cuando pasas tanto tiempo en Azkaban, Yaxley- Gruñó sarcástico Malfoy- Pero dime, ¿qué ha hecho Lestrange para que Milord decidiera castigarla? -

-Sabes la misión que se le encargó, la de capturar a Hermione Granger-

-La sangre sucia novia de Potter-

Ron sintió como el cuerpo de Harry al lado de el se tensaba, y tratando de no ser descubierto, apretó el brazo del pelinegro dándole su apoyo y advirtiéndole que no debía hacer nada.

-Exacto- Yaxley se aclaró la garganta- Ella debía lanzarle un hechizo que la trasladaría directo a la mazmorras de La Cueva- Malfoy asintió medio azorado por la respuesta- Pues la lanzó en un momento que no debía, y ¿ A que no adivinas a donde mandó a la maldita impura? – El rubio negó- Pues algún lugar, muy lejos de aquí tanto en distancia, como en tiempo-

-Explícate- Yaxley sonrió ante la desesperación de Malfoy, sin saber que esa desesperación era mas creciente en una persona oculta muy cerca de ellos.

-Hermione Granger viajó en el tiempo, hacia el pasado, hacia la época en donde Harry Potter aun no había nacido y donde El Señor Oscuro apenas estaba comenzando a tomar fuerza-

**- EOLDE -**

-¿Estas…Celoso?

Ha pasado mas o menos como un minuto sin dar respuesta, un minuto parado con la mirada perdida en algún punto del pasillo pero con la mente revueltas de pensamientos que jamás pensó tener.

Aunque algo podía asegurar. No pensaba responder esa pregunta, era algo que estaba muy claro, tan claro que hasta un ciego podía verlo. Solo había que preguntarse. ¿Sirius Black era celoso? Jamás.

Sintió como el sonido de los pasos de ella eran cada vez mas audible para su oído, y de pronto sintió la figura de la castaña se paraba frente a el, sorprendiéndolo por su manera casi silenciosa de desplazarse hasta tal punto.

-¿Por qué no respondes? –

El alzó una ceja ante la forma en que intentaba imponer la pregunta. Le pareció gracioso ver sus finas cejas fruncidas, y sus labios contraídos en una mueca de irritación.

La imagen de Hermione Granger en esa "terrible" posición, intentando asustarlo y dar aires de poder, solo le causaba un poco de gracia. Y demonios, cuando estaba enojada, parecía mas hermosa que nunca, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes de cólera, los delgados brazos en jarras…Era una imagen que se le antojó infantil y graciosa.

Entonces abrió los ojos sorprendidos ante sus pensamientos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? –

-No tonta- Farfulló el pelinegro y carraspeó desviando la mirada un poco incómodo por aquella mirada fulminante que le lanzó la castaña al escuchar el sobrenombre- Solo estoy tratando de matar a un mosquito que sentí cerca de mi cara- Terminó el girando el rostro en dirección contraria al de ella.

La castaña colocó una mueca de fastidió, y finalmente derrotada, relajó los hombros y soltó un suspiro.

-No me gusta que estemos peleados- Soltó finalmente Granger, acostumbrándose a la idea de que por primera vez era ella quien cedía ante los efectos del orgullo- Y si algo he hecho mal.., discúlpame-

Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendidos ante las palabras de ella, y en su mente una enorme palabra se dibujo con perfecta claridad.

"Idiota"

¿Por qué era ella quién se disculpaba? Ella que no había hecho nada, ella quien simplemente hablaba con otro chico, un chico común y corriente, ella que simplemente ha estado ahí en todo momento para el. No, ella no debía disculparse.

La inmadurez no venía de aquel lado, si no del suyo.

Y todo era por ese _algo_. El _algo_, que no sabía como describir, nublaba su mente en ciertas ocasiones y lo mareaba hasta el punto de lograr encolerizarlo. Y lo que no entendía era que la mayoría de esas situaciones se daban gracias a Hermione.

Era algo opuesto a lo que el realmente deseaba, y era claro que no deseaba estar molesto con aquella castaña, era incómodo y a la vez atormentante. El simple hecho de hacerlo le provocaba cierto malestar en la boca del estómago, un malestar con el cual, estaba seguro, no podría vivir diariamente.

-No…- Sirius gruñó algo y luego volteó para fijar sus ojos azules en aquella mirada miel – No eres tu la culpable, soy yo..así que no acepto tus disculpas, al contrario, deberías aceptar tu las mías..-

Ella infló los ojos sorprendida ante el comentario, y luego esbozó una enorme sonrisa que logró que el corazón de él hubiese iniciado una competencia para comprobar que tan rápido podía latir. Y vaya que era bueno.

-Entonces todo olvidado-

-Si, todo olvidado- Rectificó Sirius con un tono de voz ronco que no sabía de donde demonios había salido y con los labios resecos, como si una fría brisa de pronto hubiese pasado, secándoselos y dejándolo con la sensación de querer remojarlos en _cierto_ lugar.

De pronto una de esas hebras desordenadas y bien rizadas, pareció salir del casi inexistente orden en el cual Hermione intentaba mantenerlas. A el le pareció cómico la manera en que parecía fuera de lugar, pero repentinamente una sensación de creciente incertidumbre se apoderó de su pecho.

Se veía tan suave de lejos. ¿Lo sería al tacto? O simplemente, ¿A que olería? Se le antojaba fresa, cereza..o quizás manzana. Entonces enfocó la mirada en sus ojos mieles los cuales le devolvían el gesto, algo confundidos, y luego sonrió. No, aquellos eran olores muy típicos de cualquier mujer, pero no de ella, para ella se le antojaba, algo suave y fuerte como el mago, un poco menos común, pero aun así un olor que muchas brujas cargaban.

Sin poder contenerse alargó la mano y sostuvo aquel pedazo de ese enjambre de cabellos alborotados y lo acarició sintiendo, como lo había predicho, el suave contacto de sus cabellos con su piel. Era como la más fina seda acariciando cada poro de sus dedos.

Hermione miró incrédula la escena, sintiendo como su corazón parecía reaccionar. Estaba pasando otra vez, sentía de nuevo que Sirius no solo se quedaría ahí, que Sirius se acercaría, que Sirius uniría..

¡No! Con un demonios, ¿¡Que pensaba!?. Y con esa pregunta, un chispazo de luz alumbró su mente, cegando por completo su uso de la razón. Pues se dio cuenta que ni siquiera pensaba, muy por dentro sintió..sintió que _deseaba._

Sirius apretó los dientes, reprendiéndose internamente por aquel gesto y ordenándole a su cuerpo que soltara aquel pedazo de ella. Pero su mano no parecía reaccionar, al contrario, sentía que su mente le apetecía conocer cual era el verdadero olor de ella, que su subconsciente lo estaba engañando, y que si no reaccionaba, esa situación podría tornarse _peor_. Pero, no estaría mal acercar esa hebra a su nariz ¿o si?. Porque de pronto, le pareció que la idea no era tan descabellada después de todo.

-¿Q-que Pasa? – Preguntó ella, y sintió sus dientes rechinar por ser tan idiota y haber tartamudeado.

La pregunta logró sacarlo de su pelea mental, y así tan rápido como había decidido tomar aquel pedazo de cabello, decidió soltarlo. Se llevó la manos a los bolsillos, intentando parecer distraído, y se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de ella, feliz por un instante al saber que era casi imposible que una persona pudiera detectar los sonidos de un corazón a aquella distancia. Porque si fuera otra la realidad..no sabría que decir.

-Nada- Respondió aparentando indiferencia, cosa que creyó haber logrado- Simplemente parece que el mosquito voló hasta tu cabello-

Hermione abrió levemente la boca, sorprendida ante el tono algo indolente de el, y su manera de evadir lo que para ella CLARAMENTE, no había sido un maldito mosco.

-Lo que sea..- Barbotó exasperada, cruzándose de brazos y comenzando a caminar – Guíame hasta la sala común-

Sirius alzó una ceja, y sonrió triunfante, comenzando a caminar junto a ella.

-¿Estás molesta? – Preguntó el, repitiendo la frase que ella había dicho minutos antes con aires de picardía.

-¡Lo..que..sea!-

**- EOLDE - **

No eran comentarios mal infundados aquellos que decían que Albus Dumbledore era uno de los mejores hechiceros que jamás halla tenido el mundo mágico. No solo era su talento innato para la magia lo que lo hacía merecer tal renombre, también la predisposición para interactuar con cualquier persona, sin importar ideales ni clases, y las sabias recomendaciones que solía dar, sumándole a esto las importantes decisiones que tomaban y que muy _pocas veces_ fallaban.

Pero esta vez Dumbledore cavilaba en la inmensidad de su despacho de Hogwarts, sentado tras su escritorio y con la mirada inquisitiva de Fawkes posada sobre el. Cavilaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, porque era muy probable que esta decisión, que estaba próximo a tomar, fuera una de esas _pocas veces._

Con la mano izquierda retiró las gafas de medialuna de sus azules orbes y con la otra se masajeó los globos oculares con los dedos índice y pulgar ubicados en cada ojo. Hace mas de doce horas que había recibido el resultado de la misión que le fue encomendada a Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, y hace más de doce horas que estaba pensando como resolver un asunto que se le iba completamente de las manos.

Volvió a colocar las gafas en su sitio y estuvo a punto de levantarse de la mesa si no fuese porque uno de los retratos de los ex directores del Colegio le hizo detenerse.

-Severus Snape se acerca-

El asintió ante el comunicado y cerró la portada del libro que descansaba sobre el escritorio para luego desaparecerlo con un toque de su varita. Inmediatamente se escucharon dos toques fuertes sobre la madera de la puerta.

-Pasa adelante, Severus-

El nombrado no dudo un segundo en realizar la petición del anciano. Iba vestido con la usual túnica negra y su cabello grasiento sumado a aquella aguileña nariz le daba el aspecto macabro que solía aterrar a los de primero. A una señal hecha por la mano extendida de Dumbledore, el recién llegado tomó asiento frente al escritorio del director.

-Bien Severus, espero que esta no sea una de esas visitas que tiene por objeto el castigo de algún niño de primero por andar haciendo de las suyas-

-No señor- Aseguró el Slytherin torciendo una mueca que al parecer era una sonrisa- Esto _es_ _importante_-

-Bien-Dumbledore cambió su semblante cálido a uno totalmente serio y levantó la varita un momento, sin murmurar ningún hechizo, y luego la bajó – Ahora podemos hablar-

-El señor oscuro piensa actuar-

La ceja blanquecina del director de Hogwarts se alzó sorprendida ante el comentario del espía que la Orden tenía entre los mortifagos.

-¿Piensa actuar? Tom suele sorprenderme muy seguido últimamente – juntó la yema de ambas manos- no puede traer a Hermione Granger de vuelta a nuestra época, pero..-

-Puede ir a buscarla-

Dumbledore observó por encima de las gafas a su interlocutor, y Severus Snape, luego de mirar con detenimiento cierto brillo de triunfo en los azules ojos del mago, juró que si no fuera por la elevada edad del anciano, Dumbledore se hubiese puesto a dar saltos por todo el despacho.

-Y es aquí donde te presento, mí querido Severus, el porqué el plan de Tom Riddle fallará-

El actual profesor de pociones frunció el ceño ante la acotación hecha por el director, y luego de moverse incomodo en el asiento al ver que el anciano no terminaba de decir lo que debía decir, decidió hablar el.

-Disculpe, pero yo lo veo todo perfecto- Aseguró con rostro impasible- Lo único puede ser que, a diferencia de nosotros, El señor tenebroso no sabe a que época fue trasladada Granger-Suspiró- incluso La Orden desconoce el momento exacto, pero eso es algo que, estoy seguro, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado resolverá muy pronto-

-Tienes mucha razón Severus-Asintió el director comenzando a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa- pero no juegues solo con las posibilidades, juega con la _esencia_ de todo..-

-Disculpe, pero no lo entiendo-

-Hay algo que el ser humano trata de hacer, esta en su naturaleza- Separó las manos y observó al pájaro en el perchero- Tratamos de ir en contra de las leyes que se nos han impuesto al venir a este mundo, tratamos de ir mas allá de donde podemos, pero he ahí la razón de todo, simplemente _no podemos_-

Severus Snape colocó una mueca de confusión y tomó aire para luego hablar.

-Señor, si se refiere a los viajes en el tiempo, le recuerdo la existencia del giratiempo- apoyó las manos en el escritorio- Incluso Minerva cuenta con uno-

-No te contradigo- Aceptó Dumbledore- Pero ¿_Tu crees que estas cambiando el futuro al corregir algo __**pasado**_?

-Efectivamente- Bufó algo indignado- para eso. precisamente, es el uso del giratiempo-

Dumbledore volvió a sonreír y fijó la mirada azul divertida y llena de cierto aire de regocijo, en los ojos negros, cubiertos de desesperanza, de Severus Snape.

-Vuelvo y repito, te presento al error de Tom- Apuntó y el profesor de pociones infló los ojos-_ lo que pasó, pasó _-

**- EOLDE -**

Hermione Granger, como bien es sabido, odia llegar tarde a una clase. Odia tener que entrar al aula en medio de una explicación, ofreciendo absurdas disculpas por su retraso. Y peor aún. Odiaba hacerlo en su primer día.

Así que para no tomarse la molestia, fingió estar enferma, pidió un permiso en enfermería, y se auto otorgó unas dos horas de libertad para admirar que tanto cambiaría Hogwarts en un futuro.

Se alegró de encontrar que en realidad era lo poco que había cambiado, excepto por la gata de Filch (obvio que no creía que los gatos vivieran mas de veinte años), que en ese tiempo era remplazado por un espécimen negro de nombre Satanás (Se abstuvo de preguntar de donde Filch había obtenido el nombre un tanto muggle)

Peeves seguía haciendo de las suyas, rayando paredes o derramando una que otra poción en los retretes del baño y, por supuesto, molestando a los de primero. Y el sauce boxeador parecía un poco más frondoso y verde que el de su época. O quizás eran imaginaciones suyas.

Estaba dispuesta a salir del castillo, pero un enorme resplandor proveniente del cielo, acompañado segundos después por un estremecedor sonido, le hizo cambiar de idea y hacer que se devolviese hasta la Sala Común.

Donde se encontró a un Remus Lupin que, medio recostado en uno de los sillones, parecía mirar abstraído el panorama detrás de la ventana que ahora mostraba una fuerte tormenta desatándose.

-Vaya, y eso que no están los tres mosqueteros haciendo de las suyas- Preguntó Hermione con un tono de voz curioso a la vez que se sentaba junto al licántropo- Es raro verte separado del grupo-

El muchacho alzó la mirada, y a Hermione simplemente le encantó el tono dorado que estaban comenzando a adquirir los ojos de el. Sin duda alguna, Remus Lupin también era muy guapo de pequeño. El se giró los ojos y luego sonrió.

-¿Qué crees que hace esos dos engreídos? – La castaña sonrió ante el comentario de el – Están jugando al quidditch, a pesar que las practicas no empiezan hasta dentro de dos semanas-

-¿No tienen clases de Herbología?-

-No, no hemos vuelto a inscribir Herbología desde quinto..-Lupin hizo una mueca- Creo que lo que hemos logrado es coger mas tiempo para el ocio, en el caso de ellos, el quidditch-

-Vaya que de verdad no pueden dejar eso- Hermione bostezó y miró también el panorama- Y como que no les importa mojarse-

-No, simplemente aman ese deporte- Aceptó el, rascándose la cabeza- Eh..¿te importaría si te llamo Hermione? Es que verás, todos lo hacen y..-

-Claro que no me importa, bueno, si a cambio yo puedo llamarte Remus-

-Sin problemas- Coincidió el, y ella pudo notar como los ojos del hombre lobo resplandecieron por un segundo con felicidad- Y se puede saber Hermione, ¿Qué haces fuera de clases?-

-Yo si que la inscribí, pero me quede dormida-

Lupin alzó una ceja y tasqueando la lengua, comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Mal mal, y el primer día de clases de Herbología-

-Ni me …-

-¡Reeeem!

Ambos voltearon para ver al dueño de aquella voz, quien llamaba con tanto cariño al licántropo y quien había interrumpido su conversación. Y se toparon con el cuerpo mojado y embarrado de Sirius Black, junto con James Potter, en las mismas condiciones, entrando por el retrato de la dama Gorda.

Sirius se sorprendió de ver a Hermione juntó a Lupin, asi que no dudo un instante, y con una sonrisa macabra ensanchandose en su rostro, se aproximo hasta ella con una increíble rapidez.

-Ni te atrevas, horrible intento de elefante-

James negó con la cabeza a la vez que caminaba hacia el cuarto de los chicos, dispuesto a darse un baño.

-¿Por qué intento de elefante? – Sirius ensanchó aun mas su sonrisa-

-Por tus ganas de revolcarte en el barro – Apuntó Hermione colocándose detrás del sillón, que era lo único que la separaba del ojiazul y de ella-

-Vamos, ¿Le negarás al atractivo Sirius Black un enorme abrazo de oso panda?-

-¿Siempre es así de infantil? – Preguntó Granger a Lupin, quien ahora miraba la escena tratando de contener una sonrisa para se condescendiente con la nueva Gryffindor

-Solo cuando tu estás cerca- Aclaró el

-¿Insinúas algo Lupin? –

Remus alzó ambas manos colocándolas, con las palmas abiertas, frente a el, en forma de defensa, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-No para nada- Aseguró y, escabulléndose por un milímetro de las manos de Sirius, se retiro hasta la habitación.

-Cobarde…Bueno Hermi.. –Pero no pudo continuar al sentir como la correspondiente túnica del uniforme de Hogwarts se estampaba contra el, dejándolo por unos instantes ciego, y completamente fuera de base-

-¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo!- Escuchó decir a Hermione, mientras desaparecía a través del retrato-

-¡ESO ES TRAMPA!- Gritó, retirando la túnica de encima de su cabeza, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, miro sus manos y suspiro- Vaya que si me tengo que dar un baño-

Giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a caminar hasta su habitación, cuando realizó de quien era la prenda que ahora reposaba en sus embarradas manos. Alzó una ceja y descubrió que de pronto aquella incertidumbre que había nacido el primer día del año escolar, pareció incrementarse en grandes proporciones.

Lanzó una mirada de reojo a la sala común, comprobando que no hubiese nadie cerca, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y la mente gritándole a voces que estaba comenzando a entrar en terreno prohibido, acercó aquella prenda hasta su cara.

Repentinamente sintió que estaba cometiendo un crimen. Que estaba adentrándose en aquellos sentimientos arrebatadores que de pronto nacían en el, que se estaba dejando llevar por cada una de esas sensaciones, y con un demonio, eso _no_ era bueno.

Pero por un instante, no lo importó.

Así que se llevó la pequeña ropa hasta su nariz e inspiró, captando aquel aroma que día a día iba pegado a su piel, que de seguro se desvanecía por las noches, pero ella renovaba por las mañanas luego del matutino baño. Ese aroma que sin saber por que, había estado deseando fervientemente conocer.

Entonces cerrando los ojos, luego de capturar perfectamente el aroma, sonrío levemente con el corazón extrañamente acelerado al ver como ella lo sorprendía cada vez más con solo pequeños detalles y le pareció increíble saber que de verdad ella era distinta a otras.

Porque ella no olía ni a fresa, ni manzana, ni mucho menos a mango que fue el olor que él le supuso.

Ella olía a..

_Vainilla. _

**- EOLDE -**

Un poco flojo lo sé, pero es que lo escribí apresurada porque no quiero hacerlos esperar tanto como antes. La conversación entre Dumbledore y Snape, si un poco enredada, pero en el capitulo que viene explicaré mejor las cosas para que entiendan en torno a qué gira todo. Así que eso fue una escena importante para el desarrollo de la historia.

La próxima entrega será más entretenida, pero aun así, no duden en dejarme un review que son los que me dan ánimo para escribir. La respuesta a los otros reviews:

**Kiitah**: Muchas gracias por tu review! Bueno creo que en el capitulo 8 dejo entrever un poquito eso de la alteración del futuro, no te preocupes, todos somos curiosos xD, pero te aseguro que en el cap que viene intentaré aclarar eso, si no en el 10. Así que espero que me dejes tu review y me digas que opinas al respecto :D. Besos!

**MelRose Black**.- : Graacias, gracias por tus reviews y por ponerme como tus favoritos D si yo también imagino a Sirius , en todas sus facetas . espero que te halla gustado estos cap y que me dejes otro review. Besos!

**choconinia**: Muchas Gracias! espero otro review!! :D

**emmadrake**: corto el comentario pero suficiente xD muchas gracias! pasa y deja otro comentario !

**Poe**: Hola! en cuanto a sin bolas, la idea me vino un día acostada en mi cama y prendí enseguida la PC y la plasmé, y espero que el fic lo pueda terminar para este año sin retrasarme tanto tiempo como antes, pero entre la uni y estudiar no me queda mucho tiempo, pero lo estoy intentando! Espero otro review! Besos!

**Cygnus Anay Vulpecula Casio...:** Mi primera impresión tuya, que nick tan grande jajaja, muuchas gracias por el review, y mira que he si voy a subir capitulos asi que espero otro comentario tuyo! besos!

**Yo...!:** Que nombre tan singular xD gracias por el comentario! En cuanto a los nombres, yo me leí en ingles el cuarto y quinto libro y me encanta como suenan los nombres de ellos en eso idioma, por eso enves de inscribir merodeador, escribo marauder, asi como CanutoPadfoot, ProngsCornamenta, WormtailColagusano, MoonY Lunatico, espero que te halla aclarado un poco, y que te halla gustado este capitulo, así que dejame un review para saberlo, Besos!

**Andreaeb182**: Graaciaas! bueno mira que no me he demorado nada de milenios, y el otro ya lo estoy escribiendo, me siento orgullosa de mi misma, espero otro de tus reviews, BEsos!!

**Lauren**: Aquí esta la actualización jajaja, la proxima intentaré hacerla lo más rapido posible, asi que deja otro comentario, besos!

**Camila**: ¿Que tiene que ver todo con un espejo? Creo que para el próximo aclararé eso, y si me gusto tu idea de la mamá de Neville, creo que la tomaré en cuenta. Era un personaje que de verdad no recordaba, así que muchas gracias.. espero otro de tus comentarios!! Besos!

Bueno me despido, espero que les halla gustado! BESOS!

Mayi Ven


	9. Confusión

**El Otro Lado del Espejo**

Disclaimer : _ Todo de JK, pero Sirius es mío (Recuerden mi perro, se llama Sirius). _

**Capitulo 9****: **_Confusión_

Llevaba ya dos meses en aquel tiempo. No podía decir que no se había acostumbrado completamente, porque en realidad había vuelto a una rutina que se perdió en su tiempo por la intensidad de los ataques de Voldemort y la necesidad de más magos y brujas en el frente contra el poderoso mago oscuro, pero seguía siendo muy extraño el hecho de compartir vivencias adolescentes con los que serían héroes en el futuro. Héroes en su verdadero tiempo.

Durante el corto tiempo, en su desesperación por las continuas pesadillas que la acechaban cada noche, había intentado hablar con Dumbledore, creyendo que sus dudas podían ser esclarecidas, creyendo que encontraría algún modo viable de regresar a su tiempo y poner orden a todo desde esta época, todo al mismo tiempo. Pero a cada segundo su misión parecía volverse más imposible, primero, porque el director de Hogwarts estaba mas ausente de lo que cualquiera quisiese, y segundo, los hechos y revueltas de Voldemort parecían desarrollarse más rápido en esa época que en la suya propia.

-Ha muerto Joseph Clint- Dijo con voz ahogada Lily, durante el desayuno, en la mesa de Gryffindor- Lo encontraron en su apartamento junto con su esposa, luego de que la marca tenebrosa apareciese sobre el edificio- Todo lo decía leyendo del profeta- Por eso Odysseus no está hoy en la mesa de Hufflepuff, su madre debió buscarlo a primeras horas del día.

Todos bajaron la cabeza y Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al darse cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada de quien fue aquel mago y mucho menos cual era su hijo.

-Es el ex director del departamento de misterio- Le aclaró Remus, al ver su cara de confusión- Un buen mago, a pesar del tipo de oficio, hizo muchas reformas en ese departamento que a todo el mundo mágico le encantó.

-Casi fue nombrado ministro de magia- Acotó James, con rostro compungido- Algo sabía, y seguramente no soltó la lengua, y eso fue lo que provocó que los mortifagos lo mataran.

Hermione se removió en su asiento, inevitablemente recordando lo que había pasado durante su quinto año en Hogwarts, y no pudiendo evitar preguntarse si ya aquella maldita e importante profecía había sido vaticinada, siendo esa la causa de la muerte de ese ex funcionario del ministerio. ¿Sabría ya Dumbledore, a estas alturas, de la existencia del único que podría derrotar a Voldemort?

Pero ella podía impedir ese suceso. Ella podía hacer que _este _Harry tuviese un futuro aun más feliz que el Harry de ella. Que creciese junto a sus padres, bajo las costumbres de la comunidad mágica. Rodeado del amor de su familia. Tenía en sus manos el poder de hacer eso y mucho más, pero tenía que mover los hilos con cuidado, no querría imaginar tener que cambiar ciertas cosas que le gustaban de su futuro.

Fue ahí que se lo pregunto.

¿Alteraría este cambio su propio tiempo?

-Hermione, ¿Pasa algo?- Lily batía la mano de arriba abajo frente a ella- Te has quedado totalmente ensimismada, ¿eh?.

-Yo… eh si, estaba distraída- Le sonrío con tranquilidad a la pelirroja.

-Con que distraída, yo más bien diría que estabas pensando en cierto ojiazul.

Hermione se sonrojo poderosamente y casi se ahoga con el sorbo de zumo de naranja que estaba bajando en esos momentos por su garganta. Fue instantáneo el momento en que subió la mirada y posó sus ojos sobre el chico que estaba frente a ella, volviéndola a Lily justo a tiempo para que él no se percatara de que ella lo había estado observándolo a escondidas.

-¿Ojiazul?- Preguntó James, al ver que Sirius se tensaba a su lado- ¿Cuál ojiazul?

-Watercloud, quien más Potter- Gruñó Lily- No hay otro ojiazul que yo crea que a Hermione pueda gustarle.

Sirius frunció el ceño y se volvió a concentrar en su comida, reprendiéndose porque su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido de lo normal al escuchar las palabras de Lily. ¿De cuando acá se había vuelto tan ingenuo? ¿Tan soñador? ¿Tan tonto? Apretó el tenedor entre sus dedos al sentir la mirada cautelosa que le dirigía James.

-Vamos a clases Lily, Alice seguramente ya habrá llegado.

Hermione suspiró con más fuerza de lo usual, y comenzó a guardar el cuaderno de transformaciones que tenía abierto sobre la mesa. Había sido su subconsciente, ella no pretendía mirar a Sirius, aunque si de verdad lo había hecho, se sentía inmensamente culpable, porque había solo una cosa que estaba comenzando a asustarle de ese tiempo mas que el alce del Lord Oscuro, y era lo a gusto que se sentía con la compañía del padrino de su novio.

-Espera Hermione- Lily se echó rápidamente la mochila a los hombros y miró a Remus- ¿Harás el ensayo de Transformaciones más tarde? Ni ella ni yo entendemos nada.

-Claro, estaré en la sala común.

-¿Y porque no nos preguntas a nosotros, eh?- Reclamó Sirius un poco airado- Quizás sepamos más que Rem en eso de transformaciones.

-Es extremadamente factible que sepan más que Remus, pero –Bufó- Lo hago porque tu no estarás exactamente pendiente de la tarea, si no de otra cosa- Terminó Lily- Vamos Hermione.

La castaña le sonrió al grupo de cuatro muchachos, y tomando sus cosas, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del comedor, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente de la mesa de Gryffindor, pudo escuchar con claridad las palabras que James le decía a Sirius.

-Yo si se de que estarás pendiente, Padfoot- Silencio y luego un aullido de dolor- ¡Maldición Sirius! ¡Esta vez dolió de verdad!

Ambas chicas rieron al unísono luego de escuchar aquello, pero justo al girar en el pasillo que se dirigía a los invernaderos, Lily le dirigió una mirada traviesa a su acompañante.

-¿Pasa algo?

Lily solo se encogió de hombros, y siguió caminando, pero justo antes de entrar al invernadero, susurró unas palabras, tan bajo, que Hermione forzó el oído para poder escucharlas.

-No era precisamente Watercloud el ojiazul que tenía en mente.

Fue en ese instante que Hermione descubrió que sonrojarse parecía mucho más fácil en esta época que en la otra. Y mucho más comprometedor.

**-EOLDE-**

-Sonará grosero, pero tengo la misma paciencia con la cual se destaca mi casa, y la misma lengua viperina, por eso no me gusta que juegue mucho conmigo, Dumbledore.

-Suele parecerme muy gracioso el modo en que te alteras con relativa facilidad, mi querido Severus- El anciano se acercó a la jaula del fénix e introdujo un dedo en ella- Lo que he dicho, no ha sido pretendiendo confundirte, es la más simple y pura verdad.

-Sigo sin entender.

Fawkes mordió juguetonamente el dedo que le ofrecía Dumbledore, y luego este palmeó varias veces la cabeza del enorme y mitológico pájaro, que solo gorjeó con un extraño sonido ante el cariñoso toque.

-Nunca ha existido la posibilidad de cambiar el pasado, es como intentar borrar las inscripciones cinceladas sobre piedras - Se sentó nuevamente sobre el escritorio-Mencionaste el giratiempo, pues he de decirte que el funcionamiento de ese artefacto suele ser algo muy curioso, porque viajas al pasado, pero todo tu presente se ha desarrollado basándose en ese viaje, así que, en realidad, jamás alteraste el transcurso del tiempo, pues los hechos transcurrieron debido al viaje, por así decirlo.

Snape arrugó la cara.

-Entonces, ¿Qué me quiso decir con que el Lord Oscuro no encontrará a Granger?

El jefe de la casa de Slytherin pudo sentir como el director de Hogwarts, se tensaba en su asiento y su mirada se nublaba ligeramente.

-No sabemos qué poderoso hechizo traslado a Hermione a aquel tiempo, pero no fue un giratiempo -Suspiró- Y como bien sabes Severus, nunca tuviste una compañera llamada Hermione Granger en tu época, ni mucho menos alguien que tuviera su misma apariencia, así que fácilmente podemos concluir, que Hermione no viajo a nuestro pasado.

-Pero, le aseguro que Voldemort no tiene dudas acerca del paradero de Granger.

-No, Tom tiene razón pero a la vez no la tiene- Sonrió- ella viajó al pasado, si, pero al pasado de una realidad paralela- Snape se mostró confundido ante esta revelación- Como te dije antes, no se puede alterar el curso de la historia una vez que este ha pasado.

-Pero Granger ahora está en el pasado.

-Un pasado que estaba destinado a seguir este curso, pero al aparecer Hermione en él, se le ha dado la posibilidad de tener un futuro distinto-Continuó Dumbledore- Es como si nuestras vidas fueran un tren, que va siempre por la misma vía hacia el mismo destino, pero ahora ha aparecido una bifurcación, y el tren detrás del de nosotros ha podido tener la posibilidad de desviarse, todo dependiendo de cómo se maneje.

-Entonces, ¿Qué me dice de los pequeños indicios que nos han confirmado que Granger está allá?

-Tú lo has dicho, pequeños, nada tan grande como para cambiar las cosas, es como si nos estuvieran llegando las volutas de humo del tren que corre paralelo a nosotros, del que, desgraciadamente, siento mucha envidia de la suerte con la que corren.

-Entonces, ¿hay alguna forma de regresar a Granger a nuestra época? De lo contrario, Potter estará lloriqueando día y noche.

-De eso, pues, no estoy seguro de que aún exista la forma.

**-EOLDE-**

Sirius se masajeó las sienes con extrema lentitud y luego dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos, restregándose ambos ojos con los dedos medio de cada mano.

-Definitivamente no- Soltó finalmente, fijando la mirada en un James Potter disgustado- No puedo ir a tu casa en navidad Prongs, Hermione está conmigo y no está en mis planes dejarla sola y mucho menos llevarla nuevamente a casa de tus padres, suficiente tienen con tener que soportarme en las próximas vacaciones de verano.

-Sabes bien que a mi madre no le importa nada de eso, Sirius Black- Lo golpeó en el cráneo y Sirius gruñó por el dolor- Mamá se sentirá ofendida si no vienen.

-Dos cabezas más a la que alimentar, y añádele dos regalos de navidad más que comprar, tu mamá no dirá nada porque para ella todo es un placer, pero sé, de boca de mi madre, lo que se siente.

-Eh, has insultado a mamá, no hay comparación entre ella y Walburga.

-Bueno, ahí te doy la razón, me he equivocado- Sonrió cruelmente- Walburga no es la mejor opción en cuanto a comparaciones de madres ejemplares.

-Si así eres con tu madre, no me imagino como serás con tu mejor amigo- Sirius le dedicó una mirada sombría- Ya, era broma, pequeño cachorro- James comenzó a jugar con la pluma en su mano, distraídamente- ¿Seguro que es porque no quieres importunar a mi madre?

-Claro, por cual otra razón sería.

-No sé, hay muchas- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-¿Por ejemplo?- Repitió James con aparente tono aburrido, rodando los ojos- Bueno, mmm…, está Cole.

-¿Cole?- Inquirió Sirius empequeñeciendo los ojos- Cole Watercloud, claro, tu súper amiguito, el vecino preferido- terminó con acidez- ¿Que tiene que ver él en todo esto?

-No suele gustarte mucho los aspectos que conllevan tener a Cole como vecino y amigo.

-Por favor James, no del día a la noche te haces amigo de ese "bueno para todo"-Sirius se cruzó de brazos- Estoy empezando a sentirme realmente celoso.

-¿Por mi?

-¡Por quien más, por Merlin!

-Por Hermione- Saltó, disimulando el triunfo en su voz luego de ver la expresión anonadada de su amigo- Es solo una respuesta alternativa, no sabía si de verdad estabas celoso por mí.

-Al diablo las respuesta alternativas, James.

Sirius lanzó sobre la mesa el tomo de pociones que tenía en el regazo, y se levantó del sillón junto a la chimenea en el que, horas antes, se habían sentado dispuestos a concluir el extenso y complejo informe de pociones.

-No me digas que te has molestado.

-Voy a lavarme la cara, Prongs- Aseguró con voz cansina- Me está entrando el sueño y ese maldito informe no hace más que hacerme desear hemorroides para el culo de Slughorn.

-Okey ¡pero vuelve! –Gruñó James- O pondré ese extraño tónico de Wormtail en el jugo de calabaza de tu próximo desayuno.

-Inténtalo, pe-que-ño.

Sirius le lanzó la pluma en la cabeza y después comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios, pero se detuvo sobre sus pasos al escuchar el sonido de voces femeninas, hablando animadamente y sus risas acompasadas. El retrato de la dama gorda rechinó al ser abierto y luego dos mujeres entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor, prácticamente rozando hombros. Casi rió al ver como James fruncía los labios al reconocer la voz de Lily y luego fijaba la vista en el libro de pociones, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

¿Qué era de aquella actitud de Casanova? Ese no parecía su James.

Alzó la vista de su amigo y observó a Lily, quién no había dudado en mirar fugazmente al odiado James Potter.

"Solo un poco más, Prongs" Se dijo mentalmente, mientras caminaba hacia las mujeres.

-¿Y qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó colocando los brazos en jarras- Eh, Lils, no me digas que le has contado uno de tus "famosos" chistes.

La pelirroja se sonrojó y lanzó una mirada asesina a su interlocutor.

-Lo que sea gracioso, no te importa, Black-

Hermione le sonrió cómplice, y luego caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba James, donde dejó el bolso y los libros que llevaba en la mano. Fue entonces que miró el largo pergamino extendido a lo largo de la mesa.

-En serio ¿de qué reían?

-Deja de ser tan metiche Black, cuando tú tienes algo con tus amigos, yo no pregunto.

-Vaya, Slughorn –Dijo Hermione, ignorándolo a ambos. Frunció los labios- Creo que hoy no dormiremos, Lily

-Si preguntaras, seguro te diríamos- Continuó Sirius, dirigiéndose a Lily.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué hicieron ayer en la noche?

-Hemos estado dos horas en esto, es interminable- Aseguró James, por encima de la voz de sus compañeros, apoyando la barbilla sobre la madera, con aires de derrota- Envidio a los que no pasaron los T.I.M.O.S de pociones.

-Eso, pequeña pelirroja, es ultra secreto, no autorizado.

-¿Ves? ¿Ves? Pues no reclames.

-Merlin, parecen dos niños- Comentó una Hermione exasperada, sentándose junto a James- Sirius, nos reíamos porque Lily me invitó a pasar la navidad en su casa, yo acepté, y pensábamos en todo lo que haríamos, y exactamente qué era eso, pues eso si no te lo digo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, que quizás no se prolongó tanto, pero James fue lo suficientemente perceptivo como para realizar que la boca abierta de Sirius no era precisamente por la impresión de que la castaña le haya soltado todo con relativa facilidad. Así que, por un bien común, fue el que dejó escapar las primeras palabras.

-Vaya, así podrás interactuar más con magos de aquí de Inglaterra, Hermione.

Sirius cerró la boca y apretó con fuerzas las manos. Sentía un extraño vacío en la boca del estomago, que inmediatamente se lo adjudicó a las dos horas de ayuna que habían transcurrido mientras hacía el trabajo de pociones. Pero no podía negar que estaba molesto, sabía de antemano que la razón de sentirse como se sentía era una soberana ridiculez, pero a pesar de esto, para él era imposible evitar las punzadas de malestar en su cabeza. Lanzó un suspiro y giró sobre sus talones para subir las escaleras.

-Eh ¿adónde vas?- Preguntó Hermione, que hace rato había entrevisto su extraña reacción- Te…te has quedado callado.

-Bueno, es solo que me sorprende lo rápido que se han hecho amigas- Respondió él, sin dejar de darle la espalda- Casi como James y yo.

-¿Vas a lavarte la cara?- Saltó James de pronto, antes de que alguna de las chicas pudiese hacer otra pregunta que incomodase a Sirius, sabiendo de por sí como el moreno se sentía- Me avisas de Rem.

-Vale.

Sirius subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios, pero Lily no pudo dejar de evitar mirar contrariada como el Black se marchaba del lugar.

-Cobarde-Casi gritó antes de sentarse bajo las miradas extrañadas de James y Hermione.

**-EOLDE-**

Entró rápidamente en la habitación que compartían los cuatro merodeadores, y cerró la puerta tras él, recostando la espalda sobre la fría madera.

Había actuado como un completo idiota, incluso sentía las mejillas enrojecidas al recordar la forma en que había abandonado la sala común. Inhaló una larga cantidad de aire, pero sintió que aquella extraña presión en su pecho aumentaba, así que soltó la bocanada antes de que el malestar empeorara.

Caminó hasta la cama y se lanzó de espaldas, dejando ambos brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Fijó la mirada sobre el techo de la cama y esos pensamientos que él había fichado como prohibidos comenzaron a fluir con libertad.

Lo había escuchado. Lo que Lily no se había molestado en disimular con el tono de voz, él, sin duda, lo había escuchado. Y no dudaba en aceptarlo, porque ella tenía razón.

Últimamente la cobardía parecía un adjetivo muy común en su diccionario diario de palabras, no se sentía con el mismo coraje que tenía antes para afrontar todo lo que tuviese a una mujer implicada, y en el fondo sintió un poco de miedo por ese tipo de comportamiento. ¡Por Merlin! Si eran las mujeres las que se enrollaban la vida con él, no él con ellas.

Se giró en la cama, hasta quedar de costado, y cerró un momento los ojos. Aquello no podía seguir así. Sentía que alguna parte de él planeaba todo a un paso por delante de su cerebro, de su conciencia, de la única cosa en él que usaba la razón.

No.

En sí, aquello solo sucedía con Hermione. Solo con Hermione imaginaba cosas que podrían pasar, toda una increíble gama de cosas que podían hacer juntos, y basaba sus planes en esos ridículos pensamientos. Para que al final, el único idiota aspirando cosas por sobre la realidad era él.

Porque era claro que ellos no estaban en la misma sintonía. Mientras él buscaba la manera de que ambos pasasen el invierno juntos, ella, por otro lado, lo había pasado a él por alto.

-¿Sirius?

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz áspera de su amigo llamarlo desde la puerta del baño. Giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a Remus Lupin, y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Vaya Rem, estás desecho.

-Ni que lo digas- El prefecto caminó hasta su cama, arrastrando los pies, y se sentó lanzando un suspiro de cansancio- ¿Te pasa algo?

Sirius frunció los labios por la pregunta del licántropo. Ahora le daba la espalda porque la cama de Remus estaba justo detrás de él, así su intuitivo amigo no podía observar su descifrable expresión facial.

-A veces eres exageradamente perceptivo.

-Entonces si te pasa algo- Sirius negó y Remus observó interrogante su espalda, a la vez que ahogaba un quejido por el dolor de cabeza- No te entiendo, Padfoot.

-Nada de qué preocuparse- Aseguró encogiéndose de hombros, para después girar su tronco y observar a su amigo con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro- Últimamente no he sido yo.

-Mmm, ¿El vestigio de la sangre Black se apoderó de ti?- Inquirió tañándose los ojos

-Que Merlin haga oído sordos a tus disparates.

Remus rió y luego lanzó un bostezo.

-Sigo sin entenderte, pero tengo tanto sueño, que no quiero seguir preguntando.

-Tranquilo, pequeño lobito, tu solo te darás cuenta a que me refiero- Aseguró recostándose nuevamente en la cama, para luego cerrar los ojos- James me matara cuando me encuentre dormido, pero si vuelvo a escuchar _Felix felicis, _ juro que vomitaré.

**-EOLDE-**

-¡Eh! ¡Hermione, Lily!

Las mujeres voltearon al escuchar ambos nombres salir de labios de alguna otra chica, y fue que vieron el delgado cuerpo de Alice Cope correr hasta ellas. Hermione sonrió y alzó la mano a modo de saludo, a lo que Alice respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo siento, estuve un rato hablando con la profesora McGonagall – Apuntó mientras se inclinaba un poco, sosteniéndose el costado, y jadeando entre cada frase por el cansancio- Pensé que irían a cenar sin mi.

-No seas tonta Alice, solo te esperaríamos en el comedor- Aseguró Lily, haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto- Quizás comeríamos un poco, pero definitivamente no todo.

Alice colocó un puchero y enseguida Lily la abrazó, sonriendo.

Hermione observó la escena y no pudo evitar sentirse definitivamente, extraña. Había reconocido ese rostro redondo y bonachón casi al instante de haberlo visto. Incluso la sonrisa cálida era la misma que Neville Longbottom esbozaba para tranquilizar a todos sus compañeros, cada vez que estaban metidos en un serio aprieto. La única diferencia, es que Neville siempre fue un poco introvertido y con una confianza en sí mismo prácticamente inexistente. Pero la que sería su madre era una alumna destacada, con un alto nivel de madurez para su edad y un poder mágico innato.

-Vaya, creí que no me daría tiempo, ella estaba convenciéndome de que la asistiera mis primeros dos años con transformaciones- Dijo refiriéndose a McGonagall- Pero siempre la idea de ser auror ha rondado por mi cabeza, así que le dije que yo era caso perdido en cuanto a eso.

-Ya, a mi también me comentó algo, y como no tengo futuristas deseos de volverme auror, por ahora, puedo dedicarme un tiempo a lo de asistente de profesor.

-¿Con Voldemort comenzando a rondar por ahí?- las tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor- Yo creo que se avecina algo parecido a Grindewald, quizás peor.

-En tal caso, tenemos a Dumbledore- Aseguró Lily, con aires de suficiencia.

-Lo dices como si fuera tu abuelo, das miedo.

Las tres no pudieron evitar reír al unísono.

-Oigan por cierto ¿han visto a Black?-Preguntó distraídamente, pero con un ligero tono pícaro que su voz no pudo ocultar.

-Eh, ¿Sirius?- Preguntó Lily, mirando de reojo a Hermione, que hizo el ademán casi imperceptible, de detenerse, como dudando acerca de algo, pero enseguida su rostro regresó con la misma serenidad de siempre - No lo sé, no había parado en el detalle de que hace rato que no lo veo- Se rascó la barbilla- Ah sí, la última vez fue en la sala de Gryffindor, hace tres días-

-Entonces, no sabes nada de las buenas nuevas.

-¿Buenas nuevas?.

-Claro, esta vez es Rosie Wesker.

Lily rodó los ojos, totalmente hastiada del comportamiento de Sirius Black. Continuó caminando, mientras que interiormente anticipaba lo que podría ser una batalla que se libraría en pocos momentos. Deseó no ser Sirius, incluso, deseó no ser la carismática Rosie Wesker, una chica Ravenclaw con quien había intercambiado unas cuantas palabras.

-Okey, Rose siempre ha querido eso- Aseguró, tratando de evitar la mirada extrañada de Hermione, a toda costa, mientras entraban por las enormes puertas del comedor- Se lo advertí incontable de veces, pero parece ser que a las mujeres no les importa que Sirius las trate como al papel tóale-

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Lo usan y después lo tiran- Terminó de decir ella, con tono de voz casual, insinuando que aquello era lo más normal del mundo. Hermione se sentó, sin poder contener la risa, pero Alice no pudo evitar mirar boquiabierta a la pelirroja.

-Por dios, Lily, que desagradable eres- Soltó ella, colocando una mueca de asco- ¿No había una comparación mejor?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, con sus las esquina de los labios estiradas de oreja a oreja. Entonces Hermione cayó de nuevo en la conversación y observando confundida a sus dos nuevas amigas, se enserió.

-Ehm, chicas, me perdí en un momento, ¿Cómo es eso de..?

Pero su voz se atoró en su garganta y sus cuerdas vocales parecieron detenerse en su funcionamiento. Sintió como si algún tipo de agujero se instalará en el fondo de su estomago, y se le hacía ligeramente difícil respirar con regularidad. Fue inevitable hacer un contraste de la situación con aquellos terribles momentos de celos que sufría cada vez que Harry conversaba con Cho Chang, o incluso, cuando le daba aquellos abrazos y cariños de hermano a Ginny Weasley, pero luego se juró que aquellos eran dos sentimientos muy distintos y reprochó a su inconsciencia por tan disparatada comparación.

Pero aun así, la mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro.

Sirius estaba a tres puesto de ella, con una chica sobre su regazo. Parecía más pequeña que todos ellos, quizás de cuarto, máximo quinto año. Pero lo miraba con tales ojos que enseguida recordó a Parvati Patil en sexto año, babeando con Ron frente a ella. Y él parecía disfrutar de ese tipo de mirada, porque sonreía con suficiencia mientras le daba pequeños besos en las mejillas. Y los labios de la niña, que estaba segura, era Rosie Wesker, estaban hinchados y rojos, y a ella no se le hizo difícil adivinar el porqué de esos labios en aquel estado.

Sonrió y giró el rostro, intentando olvidar aquella imagen, y sin siquiera preocuparse en saludar a aquel que la había alojado en su casa.

Pero si hubiese volteado aunque sea un segundo, se hubiese encontrado los juguetones ojos azules, mirándola con determinación, queriendo adivinar qué había detrás del extraño comportamiento de Hermione y saber si él era el único que experimentaba aquellas extrañas sensaciones.

_Continuará_

**-EOLDE-**

Hola chics!

Primero que nada, esta nota no iba a estar aquí, pensé seriamente en no escribirles nada, pero tampoco querías dejarla al aire. Lo primero, disculpas por la tardanza –se habrán cansado de escuchar esto miles de veces.

Todo esto se debe a una simple cuestión. Se me ha ido totalmente la inspiración y, a estas alturas, creo que si solo una persona sigue mi fic será milagro. Ni yo aguantaría tal período de espera entre capitulo y capitulo (Mas de un año). Tengo todo el "plot" del fic en mi cabeza, si, perfecto. Incluso me sé el final, pero no encuentro la inspiración para escribirlo. Por eso es que tardo tanto, incluso a veces me aburro cuando me pongo a redactar un capitulo de EOLDE. Tenía tiempo con este capítulo en la PC, y pensé en no publicarlo, pero luego me dije que nada perdía.

Entonces, ¿Qué quiero decir con esto?

No esperen un capítulo pronto. No quiero ser brusca, pero incluso ahorita, no he logrado sacar ni las primeras letras de la próxima entrega, ni un pequeño esbozo. Sé, porque lo he vivido en carne propia, lo horrible que es cuando no continúan un fic. Yo no digo que lo abandonaré, si no que es poco factible que publiqué en poco tiempo. Pero así como se van las musas, vienen. Así que quizás pronto haya algo. Nada prometo, pero no se enojen. De verdad aprecio mucho muchísimo a todas aquells que alguna vez dejaron un review, siento que jugué con ustedes al no hacer esto tan bien como quería. Intentaré continuarlo, de verdad que sí, pero no sé cuándo. ¿Hiatus? No diré que sí, porque como dije antes, es probable que escriba el próximo capítulo, incluso mañana –Nah , tan rápido no, tengo que estudiar xD-.

Bueno, siendo eso todo lo que les tengo que decir, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Tengo cada uno en mi corazón, incluso aquellos que solo fueron un "muy bueno". Si me dejan otro, me alegrarían mucho, sin duda xD. NO ABANDONARÉ ESTO. De verdad que no. Yo solo, siendo ustedes, me daría una vuelta por aquí cada seis meses xD.

Muchas gracias! Cuidense todos.

¡Besoos!


End file.
